Moment of Clarity
by twistedlittledoll
Summary: (Dark) It was sick. He was sick. Most days, I was his precious little sister, but every night, behind closed doors, he made me much more than that... I hated it as much as I loved it. I hated him, I loved him...but there was no clarity, no matter how much I told myself that. (ItachiXOC) (AU, warning for content)
1. Itami

**I have a problem. I really do.**

**But I couldn't resist...i like darkfics mainly set in Naruto... :) This takes place in my oneshot 'Twisted' a new fic I just posted, if you haven't read it, please do. I'm stuck on my other story 'Obsession' so I'm whipping up this...just a couple of chapters, the least being 10 or 15...idk**

**I couldn't help it... :)**

**Forgive me. *pokes you on the forehead***

**Itachi-weasel: Don't steal my gesture!**

**Lol...I hope you enjoy...thanks for sticking with me and my schizophrenia :D I wish I owned Naruto...Kishimoto hasn't emailed me him yet...or any other thing but my OC..**.

_**/Summary: It was sick. We were both sick. Most days, I was his precious little sister, but every night, when it went dark and the doors closed, he made me much more than that. I hated it as much as I loved it... I hated him, I loved him...call it a sick moment of clarity... Itachi/OC Some AU/**_

_**Warnings: This is a dark fic...it will contain mature content...such as sexual and adult theme**_

_**If you dislike the themes of rape and incest, I suggest you not read.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>The chill air was strong enough to form a hurricane in Konoha.<p>

The skies were a deep array of dark, ominous clouds that covered the sky in a deep gray blanket.

For some reason, people seem to love this type of weather. They find the rain some form of closure, a thing of peace. Perhaps it was like that for me. When I was younger, I was a scared and jumpy little girl. At the sight of a dark cloud, I was hiding under my blanket, chanting that old nursery rhyme..._rain, rain...go away..._

My older cousin Shisui used to tell me that when it would grow stormy, it was a way that the God was kicking his fallen angels out of heaven, and that they would come to Konoha and steal souls. I would scream and cry, and my Aniki would punch him on the head.

He would tell me, "It's okay Imouto, I'm here. Shisui's just being a baka." He would do his trademark poke-to-the-forehead, which was a sign of affection from him. Whenever it would rain, whenever lightning striked, and thunder boomed, I would go to his room and crawl in his bed beside him. He was so warm, his embrace was strong and it made me feel safe. I ignored his hands when they would travel up and down my young body, in soft caresses. We were both young, it meant nothing.

If only I had knew that his intentions were darker then, then they are now.

When I would shake, he would always pull me closer, his embrace tightening and his comforting words that were whispered into my ear made me feel that he was the only one in the world who would love and take care of me.

That's what we both tell ourselves.

**_Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go?_**

**_As days go by, the night's on fire..._**

I sit and watch as little Otouto watches the rain, a scowl on his face. His mop of black hair blends in with the atmosphere around him. I giggled to myself, Sasuke was adorable when he would scowl.

"I hate the rain!" The little boy exclaimed, as he crossed his arms with an annoyed sigh. I smiled as I finished the last of his favorite dish, onigiri. After putting a few slices of tomato on the plate, I set it in front of him. The scowl immediately vanished from his soft features as he perked up.

"Arigato Akemi-onee!" He said. He dug into his food, as I sat across from him and ate my own.

Silence sat between us. His face was buried in his plate, as I slowly ate my own. It had been a bland day today. I had gone out and helped around the academy awhile, and also hung around the village. An old friend of mine, Hiro Inuzuka, came and asked me if I wanted to go out with him tomorrow. I didn't turn him down, but I wasn't really sure if I would be allowed to go. If Kaa-san and Tou-san were here, I probably would. But they were away visiting family in Miyako, for about 2 weeks. Tou-san wouldn't really care, considering the fact that he didn't even want a girl in the first place. Mother, on the other hand, would go crazy. She'd drag me to go shopping, get my hair down, etc.

But I wasn't worried about that. They weren't who I was worried about.

"Oi, Akemi-nee?" Sasuke asked as he swallowed a tomato. I looked over at him, from where I was toying with my food. "Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Where's Aniki? I haven't seen him at all today. He doesn't have a mission, and Shisui-nii isn't with him."

I looked down, trying to brush the question off. "Oi...I'm not sure..."

He pouted.

"I hate the rain..." He grumbled. "The kids in my class say that it foreshadows that something bad is going to happen...I think they're stupid though..." He then looked at me, an eyebrow quirked. "But they also said that you were going out with a guy named Hiro Inuzuka tomorrow..."

I flushed, looking away from his questioning obsidian eyes. "Well, I might-"

"Who's going out with who?" A familiar low voice said. A voice that sent shivers down my spine.

Sasuke abandoned the question and perked up, and ran to the door where out_ Aniki_ was standing. Itachi's gray eyes were fixed on me, and they were narrowed. He had overheard. I looked away, trying to avoid his eye contact. But I could feel his orbs drilling into me.

"Aniki! You're home!" Otouto cried, tackling him to the floor. Itachi's scowl left his face as he chuckled. He then gently lifted him off, and brushed himself off. His eyes soon traveled back to me. I didn't look back up, but I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Who's going out with who?" He asked more firmly. I nervously toyed with my two fingers and kept my gaze on the ground. My hair fell above my eyes, shielding my expression away from them.

After a moment of silence, I forced words out of my mouth. "I-I wasn't-" Otouto interrupted me.

"Akemi-chan is going out some guy named Hiro Inuzuka tomorrow." He grinned. I dared look up, only to flinch away from _Aniki_'_s_ glare. More silence, more deadly, clawing silence.

"Really...?" He drawled out, his eyebrows furrowing even more. I didn't know, but I could feel his burning gaze. Was the room shaking? Why is it so cold all of a sudden? I feel dizzy. I hated the tone in Itachi's voice. I knew I was in trouble.

Somehow, I managed to pull out more words. "I-I never agreed to that." I whispered, forcing myself to look at them. I focused my attention on Sasuke, and tried to ignore Itachi's burning irises.

Sasuke blinked. He was to foolish to take the hint."But you said that you might. That Hiro-san really liked you." I could feel the dangerous aura that radiated around _Aniki_, the anger that he pushed down so much was starting to build up and soon, it would burst. Itachi did not like it when I talked to boys. Every look a boy sent me, was meant by his dangerous glare, promising pain. Maybe it was because the last time a boy tried to ask me out, things got real bad. He led me to a forest, and that's when he tried to get 'funny.' Unfortunately for him, Itachi and Shisui-nii found us. They were not pleased to see him hovering over my squirming body, and things got bad quick. He ended up with a broken nose, fractured ribs, dislocated jaw, and 2 black eyes. It would've been worse had I not stopped them.

It was silent again. Sasuke looked back and forth between us, a confused expression adorned on his face.

Itachi's cold voice broke it. "Sasuke," He said never tearing his gaze away. "Go get ready for bed. It's getting late."

Sasuke pouted, before letting out a whine. He hated being alone during storms. That was something we had in common.

"But Nii-san-"

"_Now."_ Dark eyes flashing with hurt, Sasuke sent me a glance before running off in the hall, leaving the thing I dreaded the most. Itachi and I alone. A part of me felt relieved, because I could still feel his chakra near.

Itachi did as well. I know he wouldn't do anything while Sasuke was around.

"So..." Itachi walked up to the table and sat across from me, his arms crossed. "What's this about Hiro?" He spat out his name with disgust, like every other Uchiha did when they were regarding another clan, especially one 'below' them.

I toyed with the clothing of my nightgown. I didn't want to answer. I knew it would only make him more upset. "Aniki...I..I didn't-"

"Look at me." He coldly ordered, his voice was strained with concealed anger. I hesitated, and he reached over and roughly cupped my cheek forcing me to look up at him. All of my functioning blood within me, froze at the terrifying anger on his face.

"W-well, h-he wanted m-me to g-go out with him tomorrow." He made me feel weak. Like he did every night.

"And were you?"

"I-I said I might..."

"And what made you think you could?" His voice raised slightly, and I looked down again. Only for him to grab my cheek and force me to look up again.

Silence. Itachi got impatient.

"Answer me!" He barked out, causing me to whimper softly. "Why were you hanging around boys?"

I forced myself to look him in his swirling eyes. I knew by resisting him, he would only get angrier. "I-I wasn't A-aniki..."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Do _not_ lie to me Akemi. You know I hate it when you lie."

This time, he allowed me to look down, because it was in shame. "I-I know."

Silence.

He stood up, before turning from me. "Go wait in the room. I'll be there in a minute." By the tone of his voice, I knew it was better not to disobey him again. Slowly, I stood up and walked to hall, and up the stairs. The walk to my room seemed to take forever, which was how long I hope it would last. I walked through the large house, and I barely caught Sasuke running to his room.

My room was at the end of the long, dark hall. I took my time, thoughts swirling in my mind. This was not the first time, you would think. I guess you could say that I was used to it. He would give the order, as the big brother should. I would follow the order, like the younger sister would. I would go in the dark and sit there, and wait for him to take me.

I'll never forget the night he took me, the night I became the woman he always saw me as. I was so innocent back then, so pure and he wanted all of that. Never in my life had I felt something so painful. It was some sick attraction he had, and deep down I had it as well. I always wanted to be around my beloved Aniki, I was basically attached at his hip. I was naive and ignorant,and that allowed him to do as he pleased.

Whenever I seemed to forget that, he had no problem reminding me again.

It was sick. He was sick. In the end, we both were. Most of the time, I was his sweet little sister, and that's when the touches and small kisses were innocent. But at night, I was more than that. His touches were sinful, his kisses forbidden, and above that it was sick.

But at the end of the day, no matter how much I know it's wrong and sick, and the little girl deep inside of me kept screaming '_He loves me, he loves me! Aniki __loves me, he loves me! He's showing me his special love, there's nothing wrong, he loves me!' _It gave me a moment's clarity.

But it was sinful. There was no clarity in his touches and kisses, no matter how much the little girl screamed.

**_Do you really want me?_**

**_Do you want me dead, _**

**_or alive to torture for my sins?_**

The dark, large room was illuminated by the streak of moonlight that shone through the curtain's small opening. Thunder and lighting boomed outside, rain poured. I loved the rain. It gave some sort of peaceful atmosphere.

I walked down the long way, the bed where numerous of forbidden acts were committed, sat there waiting for me. I sat down on the edge, and waited. My fingers intertwined and twitched. Cold air danced across my skin, and softly blew through my raven locks. I was shaking. Maybe it was because of the chill air or something else.

Thunder boomed.

I felt myself curl into a ball, and I rocked back and forth. The ground would become close, then it would seem so far away. The door slid open.

I stare at the ground, as I felt his footsteps come closer. I didn't even feel my body moving backwards, as he came closer. He stopped at the foot of the bed, and he stared at me. I felt my back reach the pillow. Itachi then leaned forward on the bed, and I felt him crawl towards me. He was hovering over me, and rested his hand on my upper thigh. He caressed it in soft circles.

He moved our position to where he was sitting on me, and removed his shirt, revealing his well-toned muscular chest. I could feel my blood grow cold, I was shaking. Why is it so cold? I felt frozen.

His hands began to rub me, running over all of my body. My shoulders, my chest, my hips, everywhere. I couldn't escape, even if I tried my hardest. Even though I did want to.

"You're so beautiful Imouto," He said, leaning into my neck and kissing it hungrily. "I don't understand it..."

I shuddered as I felt him slide off my gown, revealing my half-naked form. I didn't want it. It hurt. I never understood why it had to be me, but I would never wish this pain on someone else. He could have any girl he wanted in this village, yet he choose me.

His lips ghosted against my neck, showering it in soft kisses. His hand had made it's way to my back, where he snatched off my bra. Goosebumps raced across my skin as my chest was revealed in the cool night. My cheeks burned as I covered my bosom with my arms, which Itachi had effortlessly moved away.

"Don't be shy..." He said, gently stroking my cheek.

Thunder boomed.

He cupped one in his hands, and took it in his mouth. I gasped as his warm tongue circled across my nipple and licked it. He then softly began to worry it in his teeth and suckled it. Sensations of different feelings ran throughout my body. Why did it feel like this? Why did this part have to feel good?

From a distance, I could hear the door creek open. _Sasuke..._

He switched back and forth to each one, until they were hard. It was a guilty pleasure to both. His lustful eyes never left mine, as he trailed kisses down my body, stopping at the waistband of my panties. I tossed and turned my head to the side, squirming as I finally listen to that voice in my head, telling me that this was wrong, I didn't want it.

He began to slowly slide them off. "N-no...Aniki...please don't."

He looked up, his eyes narrowed. "What?" He said, irritation in his voice. I tore my gaze from the beautiful eyes that I couldn't bring myself to look into anymore, and shut them tightly.

"I...I don't want this anymore...please..." I whimper out. He glares at me, as he tears the panties off. He grabs my hips and roughly grinds himself against me, causing the bed to creek. I could feel his hardness against my thigh. His hardness that needed to be satisfied.

"Akemi-Imouto...you're the only one who makes me feel this way..." He pushed his hips against mine again, groaning. The area between my legs grew wet. I gasped.

I struggled again. "Bu-but Aniki, It-it hurts! I don't want it..." My eyes watered when I felt his lips slam against mine. I tossed and turned my head to the side, trying to escape his hungry lips. He pulled away, glaring at me. I winced away.

His gaze grew soft. He then cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. "Akemi, I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world." Aside from Sasuke of course. "I will _always_ love you. No one will ever love you the way I do. Our love is special, Imouto. I'm going to show you what it means,okay?" I can't help but stare into his beautiful eyes and get lost in them.

Silence. More thunder.

He moved off of me. My gaze trailed off, my mind drifting off in an abyss of thoughts. I failed to notice him pulling the rest of his clothing off, leaving him bare. I snapped back into reality as I felt him climb over me. Fear flashed through me as I started to squirm and wiggle my way free, desperate for him not to do the forbidden act. I begged him not to, but instead he continued to touch by body, which left a trail of warmth in it's wake.

He gently grasped my wrist and guided my hand down, down to his special place, his male part. It felt long and hard, and I didn't like it. He moved my hand to where it stroked his rigid sex. He closed his eyes and moaned as he rocked his hips against mine. The bed began to squeak quietly as he pushes his hard organ against me.

"Please...no...please..."

My plea seemed soundless in his ears, for he continued his assault. I then forced life into my arms and put my hands against his chest in an attempt to push him off. Itachi was always stronger than me, and he simply grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. He then pulled out a rope, which appeared out of nowhere, and tied my wrists tightly to the bed post. I was trapped now.

One of his hands wiped away the tear that fell from my eyes, while the other one stroked the most intimate place on my body. Wetness began to form, as he slowly brushed his fingers across. They got dangerously close to the opening...

He moved his lips to my ear and smoothly whispered, "Shhh...calm down Imouto...I would never harm you..."

But you did. But you are. Those lies you fill my head up with used to give me hope. They were false. I don't know what to believe anymore.

I couldn't stop whimpering even though I tried. The more I whimpered, the angrier he would get. The angrier he got, the more painful it would be. He suddenly pushed his fingers inside, which hurt. I should be used to this, you would think. The pain should be something that was gone, but it was always there. It felt brand new.

A cry escaped my lips. I felt my walls clamp around his digits, which began to move inside. It hurt.

"No...please...stop, please! Aniki..." I pleaded for him to stop. He ignored me yet again. His fingers began to move in a scissoring motion, stretching my small core.

"Hush Akemi...it's okay..." His husky voice whispered, softly kissing my neck. Couldn't he see that it was painful? That it was making me cry, that I was hurting? Did he care?

"No, stop!" The force of his lips against mine was enough to shut me up. His tongue forced itself inside as he dominated my mouth. I cried out against his lips as he began to thrust his fingers inside. Each time he forced his fingers inside, I felt them slide in deeper. After he forced my juices out, he finally withdrew his fingers. He licked the white substance off, as if it were sweet candy. He then grabbed my hips, and rubbed the tip of his erection against my slit.

"Mmmmmmm..." He moaned against my neck. "You feel so wet Imouto..."

I found it useless to cry. He wasn't going to stop. No matter how much I begged him to. My eyes were shut tightly. I was weak. His fingers slid inside of me again.

"It hurts..." My hoarse whisper.

"Akemi-chan..." My pet named echoed in my ears. He used his free hand to smooth the hair that stuck to my face by sweat. He came forward to kiss my again, but I dodged by turning my head to the side. He roughly grasped my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. His swirling crimson eyes. He leaned in and licked away a tear.

"Imouto...I love you okay?" He loves me...that's what it was...if he loved me why was he doing this?

_He loves me..._was he the only one who loved me? Would he always be there to take care of me? Sasuke would soon forget about me, always being swarmed by fangirls and always trying to catch up to Itachi. Father never gave me the light of day, always busy with the clan. Mother was busy with much more things...who was there?

_He loves you..._

I lay still for a moment...lost in thought. He started to stroke my cheek.

"I love you...never think I don't..." He withdrew his fingers from me and pushed his member against me. I was sprung back to life as I felt him straddle me and position himself to enter me. My pleading spirit came back to life, as I continuously cried out, "No." He didn't listen. He slowly began to push it inside, only fitting in the tip. He grunts.

"I love you..." With one sharp thrust, he was inside of me.

Pain burns between my legs, as my mouth opened in a silent scream. My back arched up, as a cry of agony escaped my lips. He groaned as he pushed himself inside of me, his thickness stretching my tight core. Tears freely fell down as I screamed, squirming and moving my body around trying to escape his grasp. It burned. It hurt.

Without waiting for me to adjust to his copious size, he sped up his pace. He pulled out, only to push back in forcefully. He grasped my hips as he moved inside of me. He was slow at first, but that made it no less painful. My cries and sobs echoed.

"P-please...s-stop! Aniki it hurts so much..." The tears wouldn't stop falling. He moaned loudly as he placed his lips on my neck, kissing it with a hunger. His hips moved against mine in a fast and hard pace.

"It feels good...you feel _so good_ Imouto..." He grunts as he slides even deeper inside. "So tight...and wet...mmmm..." I cry out as he bites my neck, sinking his teeth into the skin. He then covers my cries with his lips, as he kisses me fiercely. I couldn't think straight. Everything seemed like a fuzz...my eyes were lowering...I'm tired...

I could feel Sasuke near. His poor childish mind would be corrupted with a dark horrific discovery. I couldn't see my younger, innocent brother. I could feel him. Maybe he wasn't there. Maybe I was just seeing things. My head hurt.

Itachi moved his lips to my ear, where he whispered sweet nothings and gave it small kisses. My cried echoed. He suddenly began to move rougher his angry, pleasured grunts echoed in the room. His lips returned to mine, his tongue roughly forcing its way into my mouth. I couldn't control myself, and my tongue began to rub against his. A strangled noise escaped my mouth, a cross between a whimper and a moan. He smirked against my lips. His nails dug into my hips, his endless thrusts quickening.

I shut my eyes, shame burning within me. I hated it. Why did he make me feels so weak? So vulnerable and small...I put shame onto the Uchiha...I just wanted to sleep.

A growl emitted from his throat. "You're mine..." He growled into my ear, biting on it. Blood formed. "Forever. Say it...say that you belong to me forever."

Silence. I didn't want to. My throat was sore.

His hand roughly came across my face, causing my head to snap to the side. More tears fell,once again. "Say it!" He ordered.

I choked over my words. "I..I-I'm yours...I belong to y-you forever..."

He moaned as he moved faster. "Aishiteru...I love you _so much_ Akemi...say you love me...say you love me."

Silence. Another slap. More pain. My body was roughly pushed against the bed, his lips brutally attacking my neck. A sob.

"I-I-I...I l-love you Aniki..." My weak whisper came out. My body trembled.

He went on, for what seemed like hours...I felt him pulse inside me. A wet, warm liquid shot inside me. He groaned as he reached his peak. His thrusts became slower, as he made sure every drop of his seed was inside. He pulled his member out, and collapsed on top of me, catching his breath. Like he did every night he committed this sin.

He rolled off of me, and faced the wall. I shivered, despite being covered by the blankets I felt so cold. I slowly curled up into a ball, wincing as I felt the sore ache between my legs. My throat was sore. My eyes were moist. I was tired...darkness pulled at me with it's welcoming grasp.

The even more twisted thing was that I was so naive as to believe him. A part of me wanted to enjoy it, but the other part hated it. And there were things he did that I enjoy...like when I felt him wrap his strong arms around my smaller frame, I loved it.

He pulled me close to him. My back was against his chest. His long hands ran through my hair, as he softly kissed my neck.

"Sweet dreams...Imouto..." His velvety voice whispered in my ear.

But sweet dreams was something I never had...

* * *

><p><em>So there's chapter one!<em>

_Remember, this is a spin-off/sequel to my oneshot Twisted, so if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do so. And review!  
><em>

_So let me explain it, I couldn't think of a title, (lol) but I'm gonna try to make it fit in. It may seem confusing, hell I was even confused but later on you'll get it...Think of it as reverse psychology...sort of like that right? This is a darkfic, I haven't caught on to the flow of dark fics, but I will try my best...this will also wither be canon or on-con...  
><em>

_If you have any questions, feel free to PM me, I don't bite!_

_READ&REVIEW&FOLLOW&FAVORITE PLEASE! No flames..._

_God bless!_


	2. KoiKage

**(Peaks head around the corner)**

**Umm...hey...how's life?**

**Soo um...thank you for the review/follow/fave...but I was hoping to get more reviews for the first chapter...Come on guys...REVIEW review review please...So I won't feel useless...I feel happy when I get reviews...regardless of my awkwardness right now, I still love you all and thank you to those who are reading this dysfunctional story, from a schizophrenic lonely girl... :D  
><strong>

**I wish with all my heart that I owned Naruto...sadly I do now...but until Kishimoto decides to take Akemi away from me, I own her. :)**

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 DO NOT READ! THIS STORY CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT: Incest, sexual theme, rape If you do not like the idea, PLEASE DO NOT READ! Thank you.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep.<p>

I tried closing my eyes. The darkness was so welcoming, yet it couldn't pull me into the long slumber I desired. I counted sheep jumping over the fence, but it didn't work.

It was hard. Maybe I just wasn't tired at all.

I was numb. All I could feel was the aching pain between my legs whenever I tried moving. Itachi's arms were wrapped tightly around me in an iron grip. I turned to see his sleeping form. He looked peaceful...so beautifully peaceful...

The rain had died down. Soft pellets of rain tapped gently against the window, in a soft melody.

It looked peaceful outside.

Maybe fresh, cool air was what I needed.

Scooting away from him, I tried to break free from his grip but no avail. His strong arms were locked around my torso. I softly moved my hands to his arms and tried to free myself without waking him up. His grip suddenly loosened as he stirred and rolled over, releasing his arms from me.

I slid out of the bed as silently and slowly as I could, wincing at the stinging ache I felt from being sore. I stood up from the bed and slowly bent down to pull on my discarded clothing. My nightgown was thin and surely it wouldn't give warmth, so I picked up Itachi's shirt which fitted over me like a dress and slid on my sandals.

I softly walked towards the door. Prayers repeated in my head as I begged to the heavens that Itachi not be awakened. Just as my hand barely touched the knob, I heard his voice. I froze.

"Where are you going?" His ice-like tone echoed softly, yet firmly. I turned and noticed that Itachi had not turned from his position that was facing the opposite side of me. How had he noticed?

I stuttered over my excuse, knowing that Itachi would not allow me to take a walk out this late at night. I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"I-I-I..I'm just going to the restroom, Aniki..." I whispered.

Silence was not golden at that moment.

"Very well..." He muttered.

I slid open the door quickly, yet slowly. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I had the feeling that my Aniki knew I was lying. He knew me like the back of his hand, more than I know myself. He wouldn't pass this off so easily...Maybe I was lucky...hopefully...

I tiptoed down the hall, careful not to wake up Sasuke. Jashin only knows what's going on through his naïve mind after what he just saw. As they say, curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

><p>Rain brings a special kind of a silent peace in the world. How good it felt to have the soft, cold droplets of rain pelt against your skin, the chilly wind blow through your hair. I hugged my arms, belittling myself for not having worn something warmer. The cold air caused goosebumps to dance across my skin.<p>

Konoha was peaceful at night. It was so silent that you could hear a pen drop. Very few villagers were up this late at night, I observed. A woman that owned a dango shop was barely closing down. She looked towards me and smiled, beckoning me to come.

"Oi Uchiha-hime, what brings you here so late at night?" The kindly woman had brought me inside her small shop, and generously gave me warm tea and a treat. I thanked her and eagerly drunk the sweet tea, the warmth of it heating my body.

I set the tea down and stared at the warm green liquid, thoughts racing around in my head. Did I enjoy what Aniki did to me? No. It was wrong. It was forbidden. It was disgusting, sinful, and painful. Why did he do it? It made him feel good, and a small part of me is happy for that...but why...? By the amount of pleading I did, he still continued. Did he like making me feel pain? Did he love me at all? I don't know how much time passed until the woman tapped my shoulder, concern shining in her warm caramel-colored eyes.

"Akemi-chan, are you okay? You've been staring into nothingness for about an hour..."

An hour? Itachi would know that it didn't take an hour to use the restroom...he would catch me in my lie right away. He would punish me...he hated it when I lied. He made it clear that I was never to lie to him the last time I had tried.

I nearly tripped over myself as I mumbled apologies and rushed out of the small shop as fast as I could. I almost slipped from the wet streets, but I was more worried about what would happen with Itachi when I returned.

I knew I should not have left. My mistakes always end up catching up to me.

The compound buildings flew by me as I ran past. Finally, my home appeared in front of me and I came to a halt, careful not to make much noise outside. Slowly as I could, I slid open the main door and slid in silently. I looked around in the darkness as I moved, careful not to knock anything over.

It was dead silent.

I passed otouto's room, and was surprised to see him slightly awake. He laid on his side, facing towards the direction of the ceiling. His eyes were open and wide, and he shook slightly. I wanted so much as to take him in my arms and comfort him, but that would possibly cause something.

But I went with what my heart told me and silently entered his room. He moved and looked towards me, and as soon as our eyes met, he looked away. I knew he was ashamed. Probably disgusted. I would be as well if I were him. I bent down and softly stroked his hair.

"Akemi-nee..."

"Shhhhhh...sleep Sasuke." I kissed his forehead softly and tucked his shivering form under the blankets. I silently left his room and walked down the long hallway. Finally, I was at my door. I dreaded going inside. For I knew what awaited me there.

Hesitatingly, I slid open the door. I expected to see Itachi's form on the bed. But it was empty. I looked around, waiting for him to pop out of the darkness. No one was there? Just as relief started to flow in me, another thought hit me. Was he really gonna let this go? Was he going to let this mistake I made pass?

It was then when I realized how tired I was. I made my way towards the bed and sat, glad that I had peace. Or so I thought.

"That was an awfully long trip to the restroom..." His cold voice whispered in my ear as I froze. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. His tone was seemingly calm, but I already knew how he felt.

I wasn't trying to get caught in the lie, but this was a lose-lose situation. Itachi would punish me regardless, because I had lied and left the house without permission.

"I-I-I just really wasn't feeling good Aniki..."

"So it takes an hour to use the restroom?"

"I-I think..."

"Hm. Does that explain why you were out in the village so late when you should be in bed?" How did he know that? A yelp nearly escaped my mouth as he grabbed my shoulders and forced my body towards his. My heart was filled with so much fear as he stared at me with cold, narrowed eyes.

"I-I..Aniki I didn't..." I stumbled and stuttered over my words.

He didn't move, he didn't blink, I even thought he wasn't breathing. He just continued his burning glare.

"Lying isn't something you should even try at this point Akemi." He said.

He gripped my jaw roughly in the palm of his hand, bringing me close to him. His grey eyes bled crimson as the sharingan spun wildly. I was frozen stiff with utter fear, I tried to back away from him but he then gripped my shoulders roughly.

He threw me on the bed. Immediately I sprung up to escape him, but Itachi's reflexes were far more quicker. He grabbed me by my hair and slammed me back on the bed. His hand came up in a choking grip on my neck as he glared.

"You never learn, do you _Imouto_?" He snarled out. I shut my eyes tightly, fear flooding my viens. "I try to be nice, I try to give you chance after chance, but you still disobey me." His eyes glowed a deeper shade of red as he smiled wickedly. He gripped my shirt and ripped it off, ready to violate once again. He licked his lips. I shook.

"It seems like I will have _show_ you what happens when you disobey me..."

**_Can you forgive me again?_**

**_I don't know what I said_**

**_But I didn't mean to hurt you_**

Numbness.

That's all my body could process.

A raw, aching numbness.

When my eyes had opened to welcome the darkness in the room, I wanted nothing more for them to close and never open again. Everything hurt. When Itachi said he would punish me, he meant it. Just because I was his precious Imouto didn't mean anything.

The sheets smelled of sex and fear. I could still feel him. Everywhere. It felt like the world was shaking, everything was blurry and fogged up. Or was that just me? I felt Itachi shift besides me, as he sat up, the covers falling and showing his bare chest. I could feel his eyes on me.

Shivers danced across my skin as I felt him wrap his strong arm around my waist, where he moved my position to where I was facing him and pulled me close to him. His hands ran through my locks of hair and he laid my head on his chest.

"Ohayo Imouto..." His sickeningly seductive voice whispered.

I was cold...my blood felt like ice. I couldn't stop shaking. Water pooled out of my eyes...the moisture fell down my cheeks and caused the blanket that covered our naked bodies to grow damp. I couldn't hold in the whimper that grew in my throat.

"Nakanaide...Imouto...I hate hurting you...I really do. But you know better than to disobey me." His hand moved from my hair to my lower back where he rubbed the skin in small circles. "I didn't want to have to punish you darling, but you know I don't like it when you lie." He gripped my chin softly and forced me to look him in the eye. His soft lips forced themselves against my own where his tongue slid inside.

A groan escaped his lips as he quickly pulled me to where I was on top of him, and deepened the kiss. A gasp escaped my lips as I felt his 'need' push against my thigh. His hands slid up my aching thighs, as he flexed his hips. "It's getting harder and harder to control myself around you..." He moaned against my lips.

I gasped as he moved to penetrate and I quickly scrambled off of him. I didn't want it and I wasn't in a condition to satisfy his needs. Itachi sat up, looking shocked and somewhat annoyed and reached out to grab me. I whimpered and moved away, despite my aching muscles.

"N-No! Aniki p-please...no more, I'm tired." I turned away from him. He sighed and moved to put his clothing on. I looked as he pulled his shirt on, and he came over to me and kissed my forehead softly.

"Get some rest Imouto. I'm going to go train with Shisui...you are _not_ to leave this house under no circumstances, alright?" There was a hint of threat in Itachi's voice, and by now I should know better as to listen.

He left and I forced myself to get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I needed to clean myself off, even though I wouldn't ever feel clean. When I came and looked myself in the mirror, I was disgusted.

My hair was tousled and messy, my eyes were puffy and red. There were bite marks on my neck, bruises on my legs and arms, along with dry blood on my inner thighs. I was a mess. I started the shower, and got in, not caring how freezing cold the water was. The water burned at first, but it soothed my aching muscles.

I sat there for the longest time, letting the cold water hit my body. It felt good.

It wasn't until I heard a knock on the door snapped me back into reality. I turned off the water and wrapped a robe around myself and left the bathroom. I opened the door to see a tired looking Sasuke. He refused to meet my eyes.

"'Ummm, N-nee san, th-there's someone at the door for you." With that he scrambled away. I tried to act like Sasuke's refusal to look at me didn't hurt, but it was hard. I quickly threw on a long shirt and went to the door to see my friend, Miyumi.

"Kon'nichiwa Akemi-chan!" She squealed in her high voice. She was wearing a long coat and baggy pants to shield her from the cold weather. Her short brown curls blew through the strong wind. I offered a smile and a small 'Hello' in return. She looked at me in concern. My smile didn't reach my eyes.

"Are you okay? Where's Itachi?" At the sound of his name, her cheeks turned red as she giggled. She had the hugest crush on Itachi since forever, but Itachi made it clear that she wasn't interested.

I frowned. "I'm fine. He's out with Shisui-nii. Why?"

She smiled. "Oh, just wondering. Anyways, I came to see if you wanted to come to a sleepover at my house. Usagi and Ayame will be there." She leaned in close to me as if she had a horrible secret to tell and whispered, "We might even see if Hiro-kun and his friends can come." She giggled and winked.

I sighed. I wanted to go to the sleepover, it had been awhile since I've seen any of my friends. And Hiro...Itachi made it clear that I was not allowed to go near any boys. I had lied to him already and had to face the consequences, I didn't want to have to go through that again.

"I don't know Miyumi-chan...I'll have to see..."

"See what?" A head of dark curls appeared out of nowhere.

"Kon'nichiwa Shisui-kun!" Miyumi said waving.

Shisui flashed her a goofy grin and a peace sign, as he rested his arm on my shoulder and leaned on me as if I were a table. "So...what are we talking about?"

Miyumi smiled flirtatiously. "Well...I wanted to see if Akemi-chan could come over to my house for the night. You know...just us girls." She sent me a quick wink.

Shisui smiled. "Well that sounds good, but I don't think-"

"She can't go." A cold voice cut off.

We turned to see Itachi with his arms crossed. I winced away from his stare. He had told me I was not to leave the house, but I had not left so I didn't disobey him right?

Miyumi's dark eyes grew sad. "Oh...well, I guess I'll see you around then...maybe we can meet up for dango?" She said hopefully. I shrugged, but never tore my gaze from the ground. She was only making the situation worse.

"Oh...well bye guys." She waved and rushed out the compound.

"Back inside. _Now_." Itachi demanded.

I quickly entered the house, both of them following me. Itachi closed the door with a slam. Before I could say anything, he was in front of me, eyes narrowed.

"I thought I specifically told you that you were not to leave the house." He said.

I backed away, afraid as if he were about to hit me. "I-I didn't Aniki, she just wanted to see if I could go with her and-"

"Go with her where?" He interrupted, dark eyes narrowing even more, if possible.

"It was just a sleepover Itachi," Shisui cut in, an eyebrow raised as he stared at us in confusion. "Just her, and some of her little girlfriends, talking about clothes, the color pink, and crushes." He then grinned cheekily. Itachi tore his gaze away from me and to Shisui.

"That's not the point Shisui," He said as he closed his eyes and breathed. "The point is that we can't trust her. For all we know, this could be a trick and they can go meet up with boys... again." His gaze cut back to me.

Shisui sighed, resting his hands behind his head as he lay on the couch. "Aw, come on weasel! Don't be such a stick in the mud! I respect your reason for being protective, and when it's time to pull the 'Big Brother is Watching' act I'll be right there beside you, but let Akemi-chan have some fun! I'm sure she's bored being cooped up inside the house all the time." Shisui winked at me.

I smiled.

Itachi closed his eyes and breathed, obviously irritated. Shisui was very persuasive in these disagreements. "Hn. Very well then. You may go. However, if I find out about anything you know you're not supposed to be doing,and you know that I will, there will be consequences." His voice grew lower as he whispered the last part, ignoring Shisui's confused look.

I nodded, shaking off the chills Itachi's look gave me and rushed to my room to get my things for the night. I returned downstairs with my stuff to see Shisui and Itachi muttering amongst themselves. I gave a goodbye as I left, trying to pass off Itachi's burning gaze as if it didn't affect me.

But even looking into his eyes now made me want to crawl away.

* * *

><p>"So then he said, "I like your smile," and I was like, "I wear it just for you." Miyumi squealed as we four sat in a circle, talking, laughing and eating the sweets her mother brought up. I was having a good time, being with my friends who I had not seen in weeks. It was fun, and I had no worries or a dangerous Aniki breathing over my shoulder.<p>

Usagi turned to me suddenly, her blond plaits swinging back and forth. "Oi, Akemi-chan...so are you dating Hiro-kun?" She squealed along with the rest of the girls crowded around me and eagerly waited.

A pink flush came across my face as I looked down. "No...he wanted to go out, but my nii-san said no."

"Awwww! That's sweet how your aniki is so protective of you!" Ayame squealed. They giggled, but I didn't look up. If only they knew...

"Yeah! You know, the way he's always attached to your hip people would start thinking you're dating!" Usagi winked.

I looked up, my blush staining my face. "It's not like that...you wouldn't understand..." No one would ever understand.

"Whatever you say, Akemi-chan!"

We continued to talk, when suddenly we heard a knock on the window. Miyumi grinned as she went to it and opened it. To my surprise and horror, in came Hiro, along with two other boys.

"Hey, Akemi." Hiro smiled at me. I forced a smile and gave a small wave.

"W-what are they doing here?" I whispered to Ayame.

She smirked. "Miyumi's parents are leaving for the weekend. They said they didn't want us to get into any trouble...so what trouble can we get in with boys around?"

A lot of trouble.

"Do your parents even know about this?" I asked. A tingle blossomed within the pit of my stomach, both of nervous and fear. I knew even if Itachi wasn't here, it always felt like he were watching me. He always had a way of knowing things.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. What they don't know won't hurt." Miyumi brushed it off.

I stood up. I couldn't risk it. "I...I have to go..." I said as I began to pack my things. Hiro pouted, which I did my best to ignore.

"Aw, come one! Akemi-chan, the fun hasn't even started!" One boy, Jun whined.

"I...I'm sorry...I-I can't stay." I said, eager to get out of there as fast as I could. However, I was stopped when Hiro stood up and grabbed my wrist.  
>I gasped as I pulled to get it back, but his grip tightened.<p>

"Let me go!"

"Wait!" He said in a desperate voice. I turned to see his chocolate colored eyes. "Akemi-chan, something's up with you. None of us has seen you in weeks, and you always act like you wanna jump out of your skin. What's wrong?"

I gulped, feeling the intensity of everyone's eyes on me. Was there a way out of this? "Go...gomenasai...I've just haven't been feeling well, that's all."

"Are you sick?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah...I guess..."

"You guess? Well, what is it? Do you have a fever? Stomach ache?" Miyumi pressed her hand against my forehead. I shook my head. I couldn't explain it.

"I doubt that she's sick," The other boy, Daishi said as he lazily leaned up against the wall. "She's an Uchiha. They're so perfect, they never get sick."

Hiro glared at him. "Be quiet, Daishi" I stood uncomfortable as everyone fussed. I don't see why they were making a big deal out of it. They didn't need to push my burdens on their own.

"No, I'm curious." Daishi spoke as he stood up straight and walked towards me. "If it's not something physical, I bet it's mental. Who knows what goes on in an Uchiha's twisted mind. Always have to make everything about them." I averted my gaze.

"Back off Dashi!" Miyumi snapped. Dashi was always like this. Rude and bitter to everyone. His father was killed by an Uchiha not to long ago, which is why he possessed such hatred towards us. I didn't know the full story, except that his father mouthed off a lot. Now I could see where he inherited it from.

"I bet it's your old man, ne?" He said, his cocky grin spreading across his face. I wanted it to burn off of him. "I watch. Never gives you the time of day. Always treats you like you're no better then the dirt they spit on." A bitter laugh escaped him.

I glared at him. "It's none of that..."

"Oh, it's not? How about your younger brat of a brother? Always so caught up in school, trying to surpass everyone. He ignore you as well? Wouldn't surprise me. Uchihas just have to be better than everyone."

"You know nothing about me!" I was surprised at how much the volume of my voice increased. My fist turned bright red at how tight I was clenching them.

"There's nothing to miss, _Akemi-hime_. You're an open book." I couldn't process any words in my mind. How...

"Dashi, if you don't-"

"And don't even get me started about your precious Aniki. Hm, you may try to put this off, but I can tell that there's something going on between you...something not very..._sibling-like,_ if you will."

My words were caught in my throat. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." My quiet voice came.

"You don't? Stop acting so innocent. Let me tell you something Uchiha, I know what brotherly love is, and what he does is not so brotherly-"

"Dashi..." Hiro growled out.

"-I bet you enjoy it, huh? The way he touches you, you touch him, he makes you wither and cry and-"

"SHUTUP!" My voice came in a shrill cry, it echoed in the room which silenced everyone. A red haze formed in my eyes, and I couldn't see clearly. The smugness vanished off of that arrogant bastard's face. I felt satisfaction swell inside me, but it didn't matter.

My head hung low, as my black bangs covered my face. My form shook with so much fury, I could hardly contain it. I repeatedly breathed to calm myself down, and the red haze vanished.

I brushed off their appalled looks, as I grabbed my things. "...I have to go."

No one bothered to stop me as I left as quickly as possible.

When I got outside, I didn't fail to notice the dark crow with swirling crimson eyes watching me.

* * *

><p><em>There's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry about Dashi...he's a creeper and he'll appear again later as the story continues. Remember, this a Darkfic, I try as much as I can to make it one. PM me if you have questions. I don't bite!<br>_

_Special shoutout to PolarisLittleWitch. You've really helped me out! :)_

_So, yeah...this is awkward. *cricket chirps* Sorry if there's any errors or if it seems rushed...I was in a rush to get this out, cause I've been super busy!  
><em>

_Please review! Pretty, pretty please with dango on top? I'll give you Itachi in a weasel costume! Pun intened._

_Arigato! Review! :D  
><em>


	3. Arashi

**Hello everyone. :) Thanks for the reviews, love you guys. **

**Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was late at night. To late at night.<p>

I knew the crow was there. It always was, whenever Aniki was not with me. He always had a way of knowing things.

That stupid Dashi. Why was he so mean?

Despite Itachi's warnings, I really didn't want to go home.

I loved the night sky. I loved the chill air. It gave a sense of peace, with no torment or pain.

My mind was clear of all thoughts. Where I was walking, I did not know. The wind's embrace was far more comforting than any embrace I've ever felt. It was amazing how fast time flew by. The moment the sun rose to embrace us with light, the moon came out and gave us a more softer glow.

I look up and found myself on an empty clearing filled with peace and silence. It was big, yet isolated. Tall trees and bushes covered it, and clear blue lake brightened it's lonely atmosphere. I sat against a tree. It was peaceful. My own little sanctuary.

It wasn't until I heard a small, quiet whimper that belonged to that of a child. I stood up and followed the cry. It lead me to a much darker place, and in that dark place sat a little boy. He looked no older than Sasuke, and his hair was as bright as the sun. He sat curled up in a ball, sobs rocking his body. It registered soon who this poor child was.

Uzumaki Naruto. The child of the late Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage. The most hated villager, and he was only a child. It ached inside, seeing how this innocent child was so ignored, lonely, and hated. For something he can't control.

I slowly walked over to his small form, and bent down. "Hey, what's wrong little one?" Immediately, he jumped up and his beautiful sky blue eyes met mine. They were red and puffy, and a flash of fear shone in them as he backed away.

"W-who are you?" His fearful voice sounded.

I offered him a smile. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. You can trust me." I extended my hand. His large blue eyes scanned me, as if he were seeing if I was lying or not. Hesitatingly, he slowly took my hand in his. He flinched and I stared at him in worry.

"What's wrong?"

He averted my gaze and a soft pink tint brushed crossed his whiskered cheeks. "N-nothing...you're hand is just...warm...like ramen..."

I giggled. This little boy was to innocent to be hated. I don't understand Konoha sometimes. They hate because they don't understand. They don't understand Naruto. It's not his fault he has a dangerous beast within him. Many things are far beyond our control.

"Why are you out here so late?" I asked.

He frowned as he placed his chin on his knees, his blue eyes obtaining a far away glassy look as tears brimmed. "Because...everybody hates me! They're all so mean, and cruel to me, and I don't know why! If I just disappeared I bet no one would care! I hate this place!" The tears had begun to fall, as he wiped them away with his small fist.

I moved over to him and brushed it away. "Oi, that's not true..." He looked at me, surprise in his eyes. Like no one has ever said anything like that to him. Which they probably did not.

"R-really?"

I nodded. "Really. Everyone doesn't hate you."

Hope glimmered in his eyes. "They don't?"

"I don't hate you." I offer him with a smile. He dried his tears away and smiled.

"You mean it?"

Before I could even nod, the dark crow came and landed in front of me, squawking loudly. It's scarlet eyes burned into my eyes as if it was aniki himself looking at me. It was a warning, I could tell. Naruto jumped back with a surprised cry as the crow squawked.

The eyes seemed to be glaring at me, as if it was telling me to go home now. I knew Itachi knew, even if he didn't believe me or my part of the story. But even if I didn't do anything wrong, he's always able to catch me in a lie. If there's one thing about Uchiha's it's that they're very observant.

They always know.

I didn't want to go home. But was facing aniki after this really worth it? He didn't even want me going anywhere. He was what they say...possessive. Most villagers who see us giggle and chuckle amongst themselves, finding it cute how Itachi was so 'protective' of me. Even Shisui found it funny, and was on the same page as Itachi when it came to me and boys. But if only they knew what was really behind it, behind it was pain, and my body trapped between his and the bed sheets...

I stood. "Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. I have to get home." I quickly walked out of the dark forest, forcing myself not to look back at the crestfallen blond. He was so lonely, all he wanted was a friend. Hopefully I can provide that for him. The path home was nearly a long one, considering that my mind was lost in a train of thoughts.

When I appeared in front of the door to my home, I was hesitant to go in. Would Itachi be angry? Did he really know what went on? I had so many questions, I didn't notice the door open.

"Akemi! You're home early." Shisui's confused eyes searched me. I gave a small smile as he stepped aside and let me in. I noticed that Itachi and Sasuke were seated at the table in the kitchen. It appeared that Itachi was helping him with homework. Itachi's eyes suddenly shot up and met mine. When they flashed a vibrant red, I turned away.

"It was nothing Shisui-nii...I just wasn't feeling well, that's all." Part of my lie was truthful. I didn't feel good. I felt nauseous. My head was hurting, and I felt very tired. While saying all of this, I could feel Itachi's eyes burning into the back of my skull.

"Oh. Well maybe you should just go lie down. You look tired." He said with concern. I forced a smile and rushed to my room. Itachi's silence was unnerving. Was he planning something? It wasn't like him to just brush something he didn't like off.

I set my stuff down and went to lay on my bed. I stared into nothingness for Kami knows how long, before I felt my door slide open.

Shisui.

"Hey Akemi...just checking to see how you're doing..." He smiled as he knelt down to the foot of my bed. I looked over at him through my tired eyes and smiled. I knew Shisui wouldn't hurt me.

"It's nothing Shisui-nii...I just got a headache...my friends can get pretty rowdy." I said. He raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer. He placed a hand on my thigh. I flinched slightly. His eyes were serious.

"And by 'friends' you mean girls, right? No boys..."

I shook my head.

He smiled. "Good."

He then turned his head around and looked around the room, as if were trying to see if anyone else were in the room. He turned back to me and leaned in closer, where he quietly spoke in my ear. "Akemi...where did you get this bruise on your thigh?" He said

I looked at him surprised. He was looking at the bright red bruise on my thigh. Aniki had gripped me to hard...

"It's nothing...I just-fell."

"Fell how?"

"W-when I was outside, I was running but I tripped, and I rubbed against a rock harshly. I forgot to apply it though..." I told him. He looked at me, suspiciously. One thing he and Itachi had in common, they could catch a lie.

"Okay...everything okay with you and Itachi?"

My heartbeat sped up. Did he know? "N-no. Everything i-is fine, Shisui-kun. Why are you asking?"

"Because you hesitated to answer." He said.

Silence.

"There's nothing wrong." I said more firmly, yet there was a hint of fear behind my voice. He knew what was going on somehow. It was the way I acted around Aniki...I was so stupid. I was weak enough to show my fear around him, Shisui eventually picked up on something.

Shisui sighed. "Akemi...you and I both know somethings wrong...you would tell me if he were hurting you, right?"

I nodded.

"...Good. Because lately, you and Itachi have been acting...strange around each other lately. You look like you wanna jump out of your skin whenever he's around. Is this because of that Husho boy? We didn't kill him. I mean, we were upset but...it's not to where you need a leash on your neck. We just don't trust boys, Akemi-chan." He said.

"I know."

He stood up with his signature goofy smile. "Okay then. But promise me you'll tell me if he does... anything to you, okay?" I nodded. He bent down and gave me a kiss on my cheek before leaving the room. The window was open, allowing the cool air to dance across my skin. It was somewhat confronting. Before I knew it, sleep was clouding my eyes. And for the first time in awhile, I slept with no disruption.

A blissful darkness took over me.

* * *

><p><em>As every night was, it was dark and rainy.<em>

_Mother and father weren't home. They took otouto away for awhile, to visit family in Miyako._

_I was alone with Aniki._

_Usually, I was happy. Whenever it was just Aniki and I, we would usually go to an isolated lake and watch the stars. We would lay near a lake, he would take me in his arms. I loved that feeling. His strong arms around my smaller frame. He would run his hands through my hair and stroke my body. He would run his hands up and down my legs, and rub my inner thighs. It felt funny at first, him touching me in such a...'close' way, but I told myself that he was just keeping me warm. He usually did this. His hands would just wander up and down my body, just feeling it. It made me feel uncomfortable, but then I didn't know what it meant. It meant nothing._

_Until one night..._

_Aniki had a couple of days off of missions, being mother and father didn't want me home alone. So Aniki stayed with me, sometimes Shisui-nii would join us. It was when a loud, raging storm came upon Konoha. As always, I was terrified._

_I ran into the arms of my Aniki, who was laying on his bed, shirtless. I was in tears, as a loud strike of thunder echoed. He pulled me close to him, rocking me back and forth. I rested my head against his lean chest, blushing slightly at the feel of his smooth skin. One of his arms was secured around my waist, while the other rubbed my back. He moved me to where I was laying on his bed. My eyes were closed, as I felt his long, smooth fingers stroke my hair. His hands slid up and down my frame. I didn't mind at first, until they slid up my nightgown, to the center of my panties. A shiver ran up my spine. What was he doing?_

_His fingers brushed across the thin fabric softly, which caused a heat to form. He suddenly gripped my chin and forced his lips on mine. I was to stunned to even process what he was going. When he suddenly slid his hands inside my panties, I jumped away._

_A heavy blush burned across my cheeks. "W-what are you doing Aniki? Why are you doing this?"_

_He smiled softly, and cupped my chin. "Imouto, you trust me don't you?"_

_I nodded._

_"Do you love me?"_

_Again, I nodded._

_"Then lay down." He ordered. I complied._

_He hovered over me causing me to look at him with wide eyes. "A-aniki...what are y-you doing?"_

_He leaned down and whispered lowly in my ear, "I'm gonna show you how much I love you, Imouto." His hands gripped my hips as he forced his lips onto mine once more. I gasped, and he slid his tongue in. His tongue rubbed against mine, which caused a surprise moan to echo from me. He pressed his body against mine, as he deepened the kiss. It finally registered in my mind that this was wrong. This wasn't right. He was my brother! This was wrong...this isn't what brothers do..._

_I put my hands against his chest, in order to push him off, but he grabbed my wrists in one hand and held them above my head. His lips slowly traced from my lips to my collar bone where his soft lips gave my jawline and neck hot, smooth kisses._

_I thrashed away. "Itachii...stop!"_

_He ignored me as his other hand slid back into my panties. I gasped as his fingers brushed across the most private place on my body, the place where mother says no one is ever supposed to touch until I'm married. He softly rubbed it in soft circles, as he released my wrists only to pull of my gown. I moved my hands to escape, but his death glare shot ice in my veins. Fear grew._

_"No, Aniki! Y-you can't touch me down there!" I cried, thrashing wildly. He moved his lips to my ear. "Shhhh...calm down, I'm not going to hurt you..."_

_It felt warm and wet all of a sudden. His fingers began to push inside, in which I reacted again. It hurt. I had never felt anything like this before. "No, Aniki, stop!" He shut off my cries with his lips as he forced his fingers inside. It burned. Tears began to form in my eyes, as I stared at him in fear. Why was he doing this? This wasn't my normal, gentle Aniki..._

_His fingers sunk deeply inside, and moved them around in a scissoring motion which stretched my inside apart. "You feel so tight..." He whispered into my neck. I didn't understand what he meant by 'tight' but it made it no better. It hurt...I bit my lips trying to keep from crying. His free hand then reached up and snatched my bindings off, causing my chest to be revealed. He moved to my breast and softly kissed my nub. Shivers once again shot up my back. He massaged it with his tongue and licked at it._

_I gasped as he continued to violate my body. His fingers continued to pump in and out my flesh, until a strange sensation washed over me and a strange white liquid leaked out. Aniki withdrew his fingers and licked the white stuff off his fingers. I stare at him, my eyes wide._

_He moved himself off of me and I took it as my chance to escape. I lunged off the bed as quickly as I could, only to have him grab my hair in a tightening grip, and threw me back onto the bed. I cried out as he tightened his grip on my hair and forced me to look him in the eye._

_"Be still, Imouto." He whispered dangerously. His eyes were narrowed and promised threat, and I looked away shutting my eyes tightly. Fear raced throughout my veins. I could hear him taking his clothing off, and my eyes were forced open as he gripped my chin. He was naked, and I could see something long and big looking..._

_"It's okay Imouto...don't be afraid...It's gonna feel good, okay?" He pressed himself against me, and I felt something hard press against my leg. He grasped my hand and guided it down to him. It felt hard and weird. He told me to touch it and I was to afraid of what he would do if I disobeyed him. I didn't know what to do so I gripped it in my hand. He moaned and told me to continue._

_With my eyes closed, I squeezed his male part again. It grew harder._

_"Mmm...yes...just like that Imouto...touch me just like that..." He groaned._

_I moved my hand up and down, and stroked it. Aniki moaned as I did so. He was panting and it seemed to grow. What was he going to do with it? He grunted as a white liquid dripped out of it._

_He removed my hand and he roughly grinds against me. Both of us groaned._

_"You're growing wet, Akemi...that means you like it..." He smirked. But I didn't. I was ashamed, and I felt so weak. He then began to slowly slide my panties off, as I began to shake. His eyes scanned my now naked body. I then tried to cover my body with my arms, but he effortlessly moved them away._

_"Don't be shy...you're beautiful..." He softly whispered in my ear as he rubbed my thigh. He moved his head down to where he hovered over my privates. He spread my legs a little further apart and buried his face between them. I gasped when he inhaled it._

_"You smell so sweet..." He whispered. My face burned with a blush of embarrassment. I moved to push him away but he ignored me. His lips suddenly encircled my private area, causing a strangled gasp to escape. His tongue moved in circles, and when it brushed against the very entrance, my hips bucked towards him uncontrollably. I felt him smirk. _

_"A-Aniki..."_

_"You taste so good Imouto..." He purred. His tongue pushed itself inside, and I cried out._

_His tongue swirled inside of me, licking and suckling. My hips bucked against him as gasps and strangled moans left my mouth. Why did this part feel so good? The feeling of his tongue moving inside there just made me feel...strange. A warm feeling stirred inside my stomach. A warm liquid escaped me, and he gladly drank it up. He removed his face away, licking the white stuff off his lips._

_ He then moved above me and straddled me. My eyes widened as he pushed the tip of his 'private' part against mine. It felt wrong... Was he gonna put that 'part' inside me?_

_He pressed his lips against mine, and he forced my legs further apart. I cried out when I felt him begin to push it inside. I screamed, thrashed, and squirmed my best to get out of his grip. I tried to spring up but he pinned me down, his grip on my wrist was tight.  
><em>

_"Imouto...calm down...I love you, okay?" I refused to listen. I couldn't calm down._

_"No, Aniki, please don't do this!" I pleaded. Instead he cupped my chin with one free hand._

_"...Imouto...Aishiteru...I'm gonna make you feel good, okay? It's not going to hurt for long...I love you. I'm gonna show you how much..." Before I could even react, he pushed more of it inside. It started to burn. He groaned. He then moved his hips forward quickly, as he forced himself all the way inside me. A sharp pain burned between my legs as he stretched my apart. I screamed as I arched my back, tears falling down my face. It did hurt, a lot. He lied to me. It felt as if I were being torn in half...  
><em>

_He groaned as I tightened around him. "Ughh... you're so tight..." He muttered as he pulled half of it out, then pushed it back inside. Blood pooled between my legs as he started to move. I cried and screamed, he was tearing me apart. His size was to much, I couldn't bear it. I begged for him to stop, but he gripped my hips as he sped up his thrusts. I choked out a strangle cry but it was muffled as he forced his lips on mine. His tongue forced it's way inside, exploring my mouth. I whimpered._

_His lips moved to my neck, his thrusts growing harder and faster by the second. He grunted, his throbbing member sliding deep inside. I couldn't cry anymore, but that didn't stop the tears from falling. I never felt so much pain. Everything burned._

_I don't know when it ended. My head hurt. My eyes were shutting. I just wanted it all to be over. This wasn't right, this wasn't my Aniki. A familiar feeling erupted in my stomach. I gasped at the sensation as I tightened once more around him, then everything was white.. Something wet and warm spilled inside of me,and a low moan escaped his lips. His movements slowed down, as he released every drop inside of me. He then collapsed on top of me, panting. I didn't move._

_After what seemed like minutes, he pulled out of me and rolled off. I turned away from him and curled into a ball, trying my best not to wince from my aching body. My eyes were still moist, and I didn't stop the small whimpers that escaped my throat. I shivered when he wrapped his arms around my form, and pulled me close to him. Aniki's lips ghosted across my neck, laying soft, tender kisses._

_"I love you, Imouto..." He whispered in his seductive voice. I whimpered again._

_"But this will be our little secret...no one is ever to know about this, okay?" He stroked my hair. I could hear the threat in his voice and I didn't want to know what he would do if I disobeyed him. I gave a small nod. He moved me to where I was facing him and kissed me on my forehead._

_"Sleep." He ordered._

_He drifted off into dreamland, his arms holding a tight grip on me. I couldn't sleep. My body ached, and my eyes didn't want to close even though they were closed. Only one thought lingered around...my older brother, my Aniki had taken my innocence. I felt dirty and violated..._

_He lied to me. It did hurt. He lied..._

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open as I awoke from my sleep when that horrid memory played in my brain.<p>

I couldn't sleep anymore. No matter how much I tried to forget that night it always lingered above my shoulder, haunting me. There was nothing I could do to escape it. After that night, I couldn't see Aniki the same way anymore. He was no longer my brother, but the one who had taken my own purity away. I wanted to hate him, but something inside me wouldn't let me. I even thought that it was a one time thing, that he would never do that to me again. But I was wrong.

The day after that, our parents returned. Little brother of course attached himself to Itachi, never wanting to leave his side. I didn't mind of course, as I grew into my own distant shell. Mother could tell something was bothering me, as all mothers know when something is bothering their child. I didn't understand how she knew. Maybe it was because how I refused to look 'Aniki' in the eye, or how distant and quiet I had become. She sincerely asked if something had happened while they were gone, and I didn't want to lie to her.

But then I could feel Aniki's eyes drilling into me, narrowed and dangerous. '_If you tell anyone, I'll have to punish you Imouto...I don't want to have to do that...' _He had said to me. I didn't want to see what his 'punishment' meant, so I obeyed him. I told mother that nothing was wrong. She believed me.

Father didn't care. He never wanted me anyways. Otouto being the foolish little thing he is, was curious on why I seemed so afraid of Aniki, but I didn't want to ruin his innocent mind.

But it didn't happen again, for awhile. Aniki had been booked with missions, so it would be weeks, maybe even a month or two when I saw him. I even missed him. But I was also relieved. The night he came home it was raining. My parents had been home, well at least mother was. He wouldn't try anything with her around, I had thought. But I was wrong. He came into my room when everyone was asleep. The first thing he did was force his lips on mine, and I knew what he was going to do. I fought back this time. But he forced me onto my bed, he forced me to take off my clothing, and he forced himself inside me. I begged and pleaded for him not to, but he only whispered that he loved me and how much he missed me. I cried and whenever I got to loud, he would make it hurt even more. He told me if I didn't be quiet he would do even worse.

I kept my silence. Whenever he came into my room and violated me, I did my best to keep quiet. It was always painful, even if I had gotten used to what would occur at night. But sometimes I couldn't help but cry loud, I wanted someone to come in and stop this. But he came to a solution-to just soundproof the walls. I was able to cry as loud as I could. No one ever heard me.

But ever since then, he had me on a tight leash. He didn't like me going out in the village by myself, not even with my friends. When that boy had asked me out, I did not tell him.I wasn't allowed to be near any boy, or I would be punished. I knew what he was capable of, so I tried not to do anything. But lately, it feels like I'm walking on thin ice around him. Aniki recently just became ANBU captain, and he became a lot more irritable.

My love had been replaced with fear. It wasn't that I didn't love him...I still loved my Aniki, even if he wasn't my Aniki any more. I didn't hate him...I feared him. I did my best to make it seem like everything was fine, but my lies were always seen through. Shisui was getting suspicious. I couldn't lie to him really. He might find out soon enough...

But now I was just tired. I just wanted to forget everything and everyone for awhile...I prayed to Kami that Aniki wouldn't come.

I had done nothing wrong, right? Boys came to the party, but nothing wrong happened.

The door suddenly slid open.

And in walked Aniki.

He did not look to happy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there's chapter 3...I hope you enjoyed. Yeah, Shisui's gonna play an important role...<em>**

**_Sorry it seems kind of rushed, but my brain's turned into mush... :P sorry for any errors, I'll edit it soon_**

**_Special shoutout to PolarisLittleWitch and Ami of Resplendence! Love you guys, you've really helped me out!_**

**_Next chapter should be better, hopefully. I will try to make this story better, but give me time._**

**_In conclusion, please please please review! All you silent readers out there, review please! NO FLAMES!_**

**_-LostLonelyLies_**

**__I edited some of it!_ :D_**


	4. Kizuato

**Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews...let's try to get some more, kay? :D**

**Quick note: Urusai- Shutup**

**Anata- Darling, precious one**

**Imouto-Little sister**

**Aniki-older brother**

**Warning: Abuse, adult theme, incest  
><strong>

**I do not own Naruto...although I wish I did...so I guess I'll just have to kidnap Itachi :(**

* * *

><p>Aniki's glare was horrifying enough to send the most strongest opponent to his knees.<p>

He shut the door almost loudly as he stormed over to me. I was contemplating on whether if I should just jump out of the window. Times like these were when I wish I was an actual shinobi.

He forced my gaze on him as he gripped my chin in his hand. "What happened at that girl's house." He growled out.

I gulped. If he already knew what happened, which he did, then why did he ask me? He always did this. He didn't want me around any of my friends because he thinks I'd tell them what he does to me. But I already know not to tell anyone. Sometimes it felt like he did these things just so he could punish me.

"Nothing." Came my quick response.

"I know you're lying, Akemi. That is something you're not very good at..."

"A-aniki, I didn't do anything. I swear..." I said quietly. He released his grip on me. His glare didn't falter.

But suddenly, he smiled kindly. "Well then. I see we're gonna have to do this the hard way. That's a pity. I thought I told you not to disobey me, Akemi. And not to lie." He roughly let go of my chin and I fell back to the bed.

I backed away when he climbed on the bed towards me. He stopped inches away from my face, his lips ghosting against mine. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered in his husky voice, "And you know what happens when you lie..." He softly bit on my ear. I let out a soft whimper as he grabbed my wrist when I tried to escape. He forced me down, him getting on top of me. I refused to stay still.

"Do you want to tell me?" His smooth voice whispered.

I bit my cheek. I tasted blood in my mouth. I shook my head.

I wouldn't tell. If he finds out there were boys at the party, not only would he do something to me, he'd probably hurt them. Not just them but my friends for inviting them. I didn't want them to get harmed because of me.

He tilted his head to the side, a somewhat sad smirk on his face. "I teach people not to lie or disobey me. And those people seem to listen to me. Sadly, you still don't seem to understand."

"A-Aniki I-"

"Why do you insist on being so foolish, Imouto? So stubborn? Have I not taught you nothing? Who are those people to you? Are they that precious to where you'd lie for them and suffer the pain yourself? The pain you know I can give you?"

I turned my head away. He turned me back to him. His grabbed my wrist tightly and slowly began to bend it backwards. I screamed.

"Urusai." He growled.

He softly kissed my neck. When he reached my ear, he softly whispered. "If I ever catch you near them again...I'll kill them on sight. You belong to me and _only_ me. I don't understand why you insist on wanting to be with them so much. They don't care for you the way I do, Anata. They will never love you the way I do." His hands began to slide down slowly. Tears formed.

"No one ever will. They could never love you. No one will ever love you..."

His hand slid down further. A tear fell.

"They'll try to take you away from me. I don't want that to happen. And until you could understand that, I'll have to punish you."

His hand traveled down to my thigh, where they slid up my nightshirt. My panties were pulled off. He grinds his hips against me, with a grunt. I gasped and thrashed, desperately trying to escape his wrath. He ended up tearing my whole nightgown off, ignoring my pleas. His lips attached themselves to my neck, where he bit down hard.

"No, Aniki, _stop!_" I didn't want to have to relive this again. I didn't want him to do this. I wanted him to stop, I wanted everything to stop. He began to remove his clothing and I took this as a chance to escape. He growled and grabbed my wrist and brought me back down, straddling my hips. I cried out loudly when he lined himself against my entrance.

"You're dry," He said, a smirk tainting his handsome features. "That means penetration will be even more painful for you."

"Please...no...not anymore..." A weak whimper escaped my lips. "Aniki...I..I won't do anything to make you angry anymore...please..."

"I know you won't." He began to push it inside and I cried out. "Not when I'm done with you..."

* * *

><p>Itachi had been upstairs for a long time.<p>

I wasn't one to snoop in other people's business, but lately Itachi has been different lately. He seems a lot more angry and irritable, that I don't understand. In this clan, a personality such as that is common.

Akemi isn't even herself anymore. She's always fidgety and nervous. Whenever I even so much as look at her, she looks like she wants to jump out of her skin and runaway and hide. When she's around Itachi, she looks like a ghost.

A shell of her former self. I remember seeing her, laughing and running around the house like she had no care in the world. The only one who would not be tainted by the darkness of the Uchiha clan. This destiny of darkness wasn't fit for one like her. Someone who was innocent.

I watch Sasuke as he scribbles in his notebook. His face is scrunched up in deep concentration as he works, and I can't help but wonder if something was wrong with him as well. He was usually bubbly and talkative, always talking about everything he could think of.

But instead of bright eyes and a happy smile, his eyes were far, and tired. He was quiet and timid, as if he were to afraid to say anything. I walked over to Sasuke and knelt down to his level. He looked up from his work and smiled. A forced smile.

"Oi, Shisui-san!" He said.

I ruffled his duck shaped hair and took a look at his work. "Wow Duckbutt...didn't know you were so smart." He pouted at his nickname but smiled at me. The smile wasn't forced.

"Arigato. I try..." He sheepishly stated.

"Still. Those answers are all correct. You must be at the top of your class, ne Sasuke?"

He grinned proudly. "I am! Iruka-sensei says that I'm the best student he's had in a long time...the first being Aniki..." His eyes grew a little shadowed. I knew how it worked. For now, Sasuke worshiped Itachi and looked up to him. But soon, it would turn to envy. When your in the shadow of someone who does perfect in everything he does, you start to lose love in that person.

I decided to drop the egg there. "Speaking of Itachi...has he been acting weird lately?"

Shadows appeared over his eyes now. He dipped his head, his long bangs covering his eyes. "Oi..umm..well-I...ummm...n-no...Shisui-san, everything's fine."

Denial is a bigger sign of something wrong. "Sasuke-kun...you know you can tell me anything, right?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"Good. So if Itachi was doing anything...weird...you would tell me, ne?"

He slowly responded.

"So let me ask you this again...is Itachi acting different?"

He refused to meet my gaze. He began to play with his fingers, his bangs still overshadowing his face. "Well...ummm...h-he has gotten a lot more angrier...and more grumpy. H-he always seem to be angry with Akemi-nee..."

"Angry how?" I raised an eyebrow.

"L-like a couple of weeks ago, Akemi's friend Hiro came and wanted to see if she can come with him to that festival. She said yes, and then when Nii-san came back from the mission, she was gone. He asked where she was and I told him she was with her friend Hiro. Then he got angry, and left. He was gone for a long time, then when he returned with Nee-san, she was crying."

Itachi never did like Hiro. I never saw a problem with him, but Itachi hated his guts. Hiro was a pretty decent guy, he always carried this dog-like scent, (in which the Uchiha clan looked down on) but overall he was okay.

"Then what happened?" I asked. Sasuke lifted his head up a little, his eyes sullen.

"I asked what was wrong but he told me to go to bed. I didn't want to, but I was to scared to disobey him when he was angry like that. So I went to my room and I listened in on them. He was angry at her for 'disobeying' him. She kept apologizing, but Aniki didn't seem to be listening."

"What did he do?" Sasuke grew quiet again. He seemed to ashamed to continue.

"Sasuke..."

"He-he only told her not to do it again...or their would be consequences..." He said. I know after the incident with that Husho boy, Itachi didn't trust boys to be around his little sister. I understood that. Akemi was becoming a very beautiful young woman, and of course boys would pay attention to her. But from what it seemed, he was taking things to far. Of course, I didn't like any boys around her either, but I know when to get protective. When he so much as puts a kunai to an older man's throat for looking at his sister the wrong way, there's obviously something wrong.

"Did anything else happen after that?" Again, he hesitated.

"Well I went out of my room to get something to drink, but when I passed Aniki's room, I heard her crying." I raised an eyebrow. Why would she be crying? If Itachi didn't do anything to punish her...than what was he...

"But then I heard Aniki's voice...he sounded weird."

"Weird how?"

"Like...he was groaning or something..." He said, his face twisting up in confusion.

My eyes widened at that statement. Okay, Itachi was definitely doing something. But what exactly could it be? Surely not something to bad...Itachi loved his siblings more than anything else in this world and would never do anything to hurt them. Maybe I was over thinking. Maybe Sasuke heard wrong. Maybe Itachi's just teaching her something...

I left Sasuke alone for him to finish his homework. Itachi had been gone for more than an hour. Was he asleep? I know he has to prepare for an ANBU mission soon, one that would only take us a week.

Even still, it wasn't like him to just rest like that. His father always told us, rest is for the weak. And Itachi only listened to him to get him off his back. I went upstairs to check on them. There was just something wrong about this. I couldn't put my finger on it...

The way Akemi looked when Itachi saw her with her friend. So fearful. The way Itachi looked whenever he saw her around a male that wasn't him...

When I reached the long hallway, Itachi wasn't in his room. I went to check the other room. He wasn't there. When I reached Akemi-san's room, it was locked. I pressed my ear to it, and I couldn't hear a thing.

I figured knocking would do the trick, but if Akemi was asleep I didn't want to bother her. She seemed so tired lately. Although it wasn't like her to lock her door. I decided to go back downstairs. Itachi will show up on his own...

When I went back down, a sweet smell hit my nose. An all to familiar smell.

_Aunt Mikoto's cookies..._

Like a child on Christmas day, I rushed downstairs into the kitchen to see my aunt standing near the oven taking the cookies out. How the hell did she make those so fast? When did she get here?

That didn't matter, for I sprung out at her and hugged her causing the beautiful woman to giggle.

"Shisui-kun, a little warning next time. I am holding a hot tray of cookies, eh?"

I immediately reached for one and popped one in my mouth and reached for another before she said, "Ah, Shisui-kun! Don't eat up them all up yet. See if Akemi or Itachi-kun want any." She scolded lightly.

I pouted and turned back up the stairs. Sasuke was stuffing his face with tomatoes. The kid didn't like sweets, Kami knows why. He gets that from his father.

As I got upstairs to her room, my ears perked out a soft sound.

_Crying._

Was Akemi crying? What was wrong with her?

I moved to open the door. It was still locked.

A whimper echoed.

A growl emitted from the other side. A male growl.

The voices were muffled, so I couldn't process the words. But from what I could barely hear, the male's voice was low and dangerous. Itachi.

What was he doing?

I tried to hear better, but the voices remained muffled. A whimper echoed again, before it turned into a short scream. I heard the sound of a slap and a squeal. Itachi growled something before shuffling noises were heard. Footsteps came closer towards the door, before it started to slide open slowly. I flickered away before it could fully open, and I ended up down the hall where I peaked my head around. Sure enough, Itachi came out the room. His hair was slightly ruffled, along with his clothes.

He went downstairs, so it was safe to come out of my hiding place. I quietly walked towards her room, and slid inside. Her form seemed smaller covered under the covers. She was awake. I could tell. But she wasn't moving. I didn't even hear her breathing.

I walked closer to her and peaked at her face.

Her eyes were open and wide. They were glassy, the soft gray orbs dark and dull. Dry tears marked her face. She had been crying. Itachi was in the room with her. Did he cause this? I walked around her bed to where I could fully face her. I noticed a slight tremor to her body.

"Akemi-chan...?" I whispered softly. She continued to gaze into nothing. I crawled in the bed with her and sat up.

"Akemi? You okay?" I shook her softly. Her lifeless gaze focused on me. Her pale skin seemed noticeably paler. When my eyes scanned her, she slunk deeper into her covers as if she were trying to hide something. I quirked an eyebrow, as she closed her eyes. A tear fell.

I moved my hand to the cover, and slowly moved it down. It revealed to me her neck. My eyes widened at the sight. Purple bruises align on her neck, as if someone had been choking her. It was a mixture of red and purple. There was also bite marks.

"Akemi..." She moved away from me and faced the other direction, but I turned her around. Her eyes were still shut, and she was trying to keep them that way. I moved a strand of her black hair from her face. Tears leaked out.

"Akemi, what the hell happened?" Her eyes slowly opened.

"He...I...I didn't...I'm sorry..." Her voice was weak and raspy.

"Ake-"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." She whimpered before crying.

I blinked before taking her in my arms and rocking her back and forth as she sobbed into my chest. I rubbed her back as she gripped my shirt. What had happened to her? Itachi...had he did this? Had he made her cry? Had he hurt her in a way that made her feel so uncomfortable as to grow into this shell of herself?

My curiosity got the best of me as I removed the blanket from her shaking form. Bruises were on her thighs...and these were not the bruises that you get from 'falling.' She had stopped crying after minutes. Her quiet sniffles were the only sound in the rooms.

I pulled her away and looked into her puffy eyes.

"What happened?" I muttered quietly.

"Nothing." She mumbled into my chest.

I gripped her shirt, which caused her to wince.

"Don't feed that bull Akemi. You don't just burst into tears and say nothing is wrong. Now what happened?" I pulled her body away from mine and forced her to look into her eyes which seem to shine a dull blue.

"Shisui-Nii...please don't make me say it...I can't..."

"I told you that you can tell me anything, Akemi. You have nothing to fear. If something or someone is bothering you, than I will take care of it." She stubbornly shook her head. I mentally groaned. Why must all Uchiha be so stubborn?

"Please...I-I can't...you wouldn't understand Shisui...I-I just don't want anybody to get hurt..." She whispered.

"Akemi..."

"Please." She said more firmly.

I sighed. It was never easy getting anything out of her, not even if Ibiki tortured it out of her.

"Okay..."

She looked up at me, her eyes shadowed, yet a small light shone. A light I hadn't seen in awhile.

"Arigato..." She whispered.

She removed herself from my grip and quietly exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

I stared off into nothingness.

Something...something was happening to her. And that something had to do with Itachi...something bad.

But what could it be though? Could he be abusing her? It couldn't do that. Itachi was only cruel with his enemies, not his precious little sister. He'd never do anything to hurt her.

If only I knew how wrong I was.

* * *

><p>I tried to ignore the ache I felt as I walked into the kitchen...<p>

Shisui was onto me. He knew something. I couldn't allow that to happen.

If Itachi knew Shisui was suspicious, he'd think I had told him something. And with that, Itachi would end up killing me.

But did I even care if Itachi killed me?

A wave of happiness rushed in me when I saw my mother's form standing in the kitchen over a tray of warm cookies. The smell made my heart leap. I ran to her and embraced her form. How I missed her.

I inhaled her sweet scent-vanilla and wildflowers. She smiled and embraced me tightly, resting her cheek on my hair.

"I've missed you, Akemi-chan." Her soft voice said, as she kissed me on top of my head. My mother's embrace was something I always wanted to have. It gave me comfort.

She pulled away and then brought a plate of cookies, chocolate chip. My favorite.

"Would you like some, dear?" She said with that warm, motherly smile. I smiled and took a couple of them and a glass of milk and sat at the table. I looked around. Neither Itachi or father were there. I was slightly relieved. Only Sasuke sat at the table, munching on tomatoes. His eyes met mine before a soft pink flush appeared on his face and he averted his eyes quickly. It hurt.

I was relieved to see Itachi wasn't there. I didn't feel the want to jump out of my skin and hide away somewhere, with him drilling his knowing eyes into me.

And father...he didn't even acknowledge me. He didn't want a daughter, to him females were a disgrace to the Uchiha. He saw them all as weak and useless. I was no different. I couldn't do anything right in his judging eyes.

"Why should I pay attention to someone who has no use to this clan?" Were his words. They hurt more than anything. What else was worse then the pain of knowing you weren't loved by the one who was meant to love you? To know that you met absolutely nothing to him?

But maybe he was right. Was I any use to anyone?

My friends didn't even like being around me anymore. My own little brother didn't look me in the eyes anymore. I was nothing but a toy to Aniki...one he could use and abuse and toss away to the side whenever he wanted.

I was a burden to Shisui and mother. What was my purpose?

The door opened. Father came in. He didn't even look my way. Shortly after, Itachi followed after him. He looked angry at something, and if I knew better I knew it was something to do with father.

"I do not agree with this father!" His voice said. It was raised, and raising your voice at your father was a mistake no one should ever make.

On his heel, father turned, his face annoyed and stern. "Stop being so stubborn Itachi. You have no say in this whatsoever. You will wed Itsumi, whether you like it or not."

Itsumi? She was a girl in our clan. A insufferable one at that. She was training to be a kunoichi, even though her hope rested at the same place as mine. But what was this feeling I got when I heard of this girl being wedded to Itachi? It was something I didn't like.

Tension hung in the air as they stared each other down. Mother was oddly silent and Sasuke looked ready to cry.

"And if I refuse?" Itachi stood his ground, unfazed by father's anger.

Father sighed. There was no use in arguing with Itachi. He had that angry, stubborn streak as everyone else did in this clan. There was no way of changing his mind.

"Itsumi is weak," Itachi continued, disgust in his voice. "She has no hope of ever being a proper ninja in this clan. She is reckless and insufferable, not to mention pathetic. If she were to wed the heir of the clan, she'd only bring disgrace."

Father looked thoughtful for but a second. It was silent until he spoke up.

"Then who else do you suppose you wed? You need to marry a female within to clan to carry on the bloodline. Itsumi is a disgrace, yes, but she is closer to your age. Miroka is far to young, and there's no help with anyone else. Who do you suppose, Itachi?"

Itachi's eyes flashed over to me, and they studied my form. I looked away, trying to hide myself in the atmosphere.

"Akemi would be a proper choice."

Father looked like he wanted to laugh. "Akemi? You might as well just marry Itsumi, son. If there's no hope for Itsumi, what makes you think there's any hope for her?" I felt ashamed. Why must he broadcast his disdain for me in front of me? Did he hate me that much?

"There could be arrangements." Aniki said.

Father snorted." Don't waste your time. She's nothing but a disgrace to this clan. You might as well wed a Inuzuka." Another strike on my heart.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "There's more hope for her than that worthless tramp." My eyes widened. Never had he used such vulgar words before. Not even to me.

A wicked smirk appeared on father's face. "It is common for clansmen to marry within the same bloodline. Very well. You will wed Akemi. Perhaps that should make her useful."

"Fugaku, that's enough." Mother spoke up.

Father ignored her, and turned and left out the door. Mother glared off at him, fire in her normally warm, kind eyes.

Sasuke was pale as a ghost. His eyes moved from me, to Itachi. "Aniki-"

"I have to rest for a mission." He cut him off, his cold voice sending chills down our spines.

Mother returned to her kitchen duties, her bangs shadowing her face. Otouto's eyes flashed with hurt.

I wished for nothing more for the darkness of the shadows to come swallow me up whole.

* * *

><p>As I slid onto the comfort of warm water, I felt relaxed.<p>

It soothed my aching body. It took a lot of stress away from my mind.

But reality always hit.

I was to wed Itachi. Become his wife, bare his children, and society wouldn't look down on it, because it was normal for members in Uchiha to wed each other in the same family. It rarely occurred though.

So whenever he violated me, it would mean nothing even if I told. I was my Aniki's betrothed now. There was no use in doing anything about it now. I would just have to put up with it, even though I longed to be free from this.

Pain would always be apart of me. But not my own, one someone else would always cause.

Was it possible? Could one cause their own pain?

I reached out and grabbed a nearby kunai. It was sharp, and shiny. Slowly, I pressed the sharp object against my skin, and I dragged the blade across my arm. It was satisfying, seeing my pale skin rip and blood leak out of it. It stung. I didn't care. It was a pain that felt good, a pain that I could control on my own. No one else could cause it but me. This pain was mine and mine alone.

The blood leaked out, a river of crimson mixing with the clear water.

I guess what some people say was true. If you really tried, you can shut the pain out.

* * *

><p>Itachi came in when I had just got out the bath.<p>

He wouldn't let me finish putting my clothing on, and the usual routine followed.

He was on top of me. Against me. Inside of me.

I could feel it, but at the same time I didn't.

He held me in his arms when he was done. Neither of us could sleep. He stared at the ceiling and I focused my attention out the window.

"Aniki?"

"Hm?"

"Are...are you really supposed to marry Itsumi?" I don't know why I disliked that idea so much.

He scoffed. "No, Imouto. That will never happen. You're the only person I could ever be with." He tenderly kissed my lips.

"B-but...I overheard father saying how he was going to wed me to some other clan. Is that true?"

I could feel the anger emit from him. He gripped me possessively. "No. It's not. Even so, I'd never allow that to happen." He kissed me on my forehead.

"Go to sleep Imouto. I love you."

I curled against him, finding his embrace somewhat comforting.

And he continued to tighten his grip on me. Never willing to let me go.

And as I drifted off into rest, I didn't fail to hear him whisper one word.

_'Mine.'_

* * *

><p><strong>There's the next chapter :) I just threw this together, so I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the dely, and sorry for any errors. I will edit this story soon. :)<br>**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love ya'll to death :) You mean a lot to me! :D**

**But please, all you silent readers, you followers and fave's please please leave a review. They make me happy ;)**

**No flames...**

**Goodnight everyone! :D**


	5. Mukankaku

**Hey.**

**This is an update. Because of my need to write this story...not for the nice amount of reviews I got. Which I didn't. *Sulks in emo corner.* but I adore those who did :)  
><strong>

**Hehe...**

**This chapter isn't as dark as others though...I hope...The massacre is coming...**

**I wish I owned Itachi. I do in my dreams. But I do not own Evanescence.  
><strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Itachi was gone.<p>

I only guessed that he went on his mission, which means that he would be gone for a week.

So in a way, I didn't have to be afraid of anything, or have him breathing down my neck every minute.

For awhile, anyways.

I climbed out of bed, and as soon as my feet hit the floor, nausea hit me. It caused me to sway back and forth, it felt as if someone were repeatedly stabbing my in my head. Brushing it off, I made my way to the bathroom and got my toothbrush.

The moment I put the mint-tasting substance in my mouth, I gagged. A sick feeling brew in my stomach. Bile rose in my throat. I dropped my toothbrush and rushed towards the toilet, and then I threw up everything I had in about a year .

A sick taste, mixtures of food and other liquids poured out of my mouth, into the toilet. It was a strange feeling. I had been feeling somewhat fine yesterday, stomach wise at least. Maybe it was something I ate.

When I pulled my head out of the toilet, I felt awful. My head hurt, my throat was sore, and I felt very dizzy. I flushed and stumbled back into bed, not feeling like getting up and facing anything or anybody.

I figured that sleep would suit me, and when I woke up this sudden illness would go away.

That was it.

'Nothing was wrong with me' I repeated in my head. I had gotten used to telling myself lies, so it wouldn't even matter anyway.

I lay in the bed, inhaling the scent. Sex and wildflowers. Sleep came over me, and it was an actual peaceful sleep. It felt like the world just vanished away for awhile, along with all the burdens.

_**I'm so tired of being here**__**  
><strong>_

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but I was woken up when I heard a slight tapping on my window.

I moved out of bed, wincing at the pounding ache in my head.

Why did I feel so dizzy...?

Hiro's face was pressed against the window as he knocked softly on it. My eyes went wide. What was he doing in the Uchiha compound? No non-Uchihas were allowed in without permission.

I quietly ran to the window and opened it as silently as I could, wincing at the cold air. I stuck my head out, my eyes wide as I looked at the Inuzuka. His head of brown hair blew through the wind, his form shaking slightly from the cold. He forced a smile at me.

"H-Hiro-kun! What are you doing here?" I searched frantically for any sings of Aniki or his crow, but saw nothing. That didn't mean anything. The things I thought he would never see, was what he'd always catch first. I had to be extremely careful.

"Kon'nichiwa, Akemi-chan." He smiled. "Can we talk?"

**_Suppressed_**_** by all me childish fears**_

The wind blew through my raven locks, as I clutched my long sweater as we walked to a small, little-known dingo shop. We entered the small shop to find that there were only about seven tables that seated three, and a small choice of dangos to choose from. There was only two people present. An elderly woman who mopped, and another elder reading the paper.

We sat at an isolated table, that was somewhat dark since there was no window. The only light in the small shop was from dimly lit candles placed around the room. It smelled of cinnamon.

The elder, Asami, came and placed a plate of freshly made dangos in front of us, and two cups of tea. She smiled kindly at us and told us to enjoy our 'date' before leaving to attend to a chore. I blushed and looked at Hiro, who smiled at me.

A period of silence passed. I chewed on the sweet treat, although the taste was making me feel nausea, while Hiro slowly sipped his tea.

After a moment, I broke the silence. "So...you wanted to talk?"

He set his tea cup down and nodded. "Uh-huh. Listen Akemi-chan, the way you acted the other night really had us all worried. Miyumi felt horrible about it and she thinks this is her fault."

I sat up. "No, it's not! Please tell her not to worry over me, it's not a big deal...''

His eyes furrowed. "This is a big deal, Akemi-chan. Something's been bothering you, and I wanna know what. Was it about what Dashi said? You know all those things aren't true Akemi, ignore that bastard."

But they were true.

Everything that Dashi had said was true.

How badly I wanted to tell someone, to tell them how my Aniki was hurting me. But would anyone care? No one would believe me. Because there is just no way that Konoha's Uchiha Itachi, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, who scored ANBU captain at the age of fourteen, could do such a horrendous thing. The Hokage wouldn't believe it.

The Uchiha wouldn't care. Few Uchihas who were closely related had to wed each other, what difference would it make?

"Akemi-chan..." He reached across the table and grasped my hand in his. My cheeks reddened at the contact. "Please tell me what's wrong. You're my friend, and I don't like seeing my friends upset."

"Is it your parents?"

Partly. I wanted my mother to open her eyes wider and stop brushing things off, and for father to stop seeing me as a useless nuisance. But maybe it's my fault. Maybe I should put myself to use and not be a burden to everyone. My mother, kami bless her gentle soul, gave me the motherly love I so desired.

I shook my head.

"Your brother?"

I hesitated to answer that. Itachi's behavior has only gotten worse. He seems to be getting angrier as the days go on. And he takes that anger out on me. I'm nothing but a toy to him. He doesn't love or care for me, I know it. My stupidity seems to allow me to believe he does. But I hate myself for still loving him the way I do.

"N-no...I'm..I...um...I've just been feeling ill these past couple of weeks..." It was the truth. I haven't been feeling all to well at all. I've had migraines and I felt even more tired than I ever had before.

"Have you gone to a doctor?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

I shook my head. "No. Uchihas aren't allowed to visit doctors outside the clan."

Hiro frowned and slammed his hand on the table, causing me to jump. "Uchihas don't do this, Uchihas don't do that. What is wrong with your clan, Akemi? No offense, but they're all mental."

I looked down. Sometimes I wondered the same thing.

"Gomenasai, Hiro-kun. My clan is...pretty high-mantinance." I laughed sheepishly.

He smirked, leaning back in his chair with his hands crossed behind his head. "Hm, don't have to tell me twice. I mean, Uchihas are geniuses, and they never fail to let anyone forget that. But that doesn't make them better than everybody else, know what I mean?" I nodded. My clan was a very arrogant one.

He smiled at me. "But you're not like them, Akemi-chan. You're different and that's a good thing."

Or was it?

_**And if you have to leave**_

_** I wish that you would just leave**_

We left the shop after the woman begun to close it.

Amazing how the days seemed to go by so fast. I mean, one second the pale light of day would shimmer through the darkness of Konoha's clouds, then it was suddenly nightfall.

Hiro waved me bye and said he would see me tomorrow, then ran to the direction of the Inuzuna compound. I was looking forward into spending time with my friend again, if Aniki doesn't show up that is.

The walk was peaceful. I saw not one crow in the sky in or in the shadows, so that meant that Aniki was probably really busy on his mission to keep an eye on me. I closed my eyes and let the chill wind dance around my skin.

"OI! Hey you little teme, get over here!"

I had barely opened my eyes to see a blond blur rush past me. Behind him were three older kids, they looked around Shisui's age or even older. One of them had a dangerous looking weapon, and a look for blood in his eye.

Going with my instinct, I followed.

They chased him down an abandoned alley, where no one ever lurked. The poor blond curled up in a ball, shaking with fear. The cruel kids circled him, all laughing and taunting insults at him.

"That's right! Cry you little bitch!" He delivered a kick to the blond a painful looking kick, which sent the child flying into a wall, with a painful thud. The bullies crowded on him, laughing.

"Cry to your mom, you little shit! But wait ,that's right! You don't have one!" He picked him up by the collar and threw him on the ground. I was starting to get angry. What had such a sweet, innocent child had done to deserve this? Just because of something that was beyond his control? Why were people in this village so cruel?

"I'm going to enjoy this..." A cruel smirk crossed his ugly face, as he slowly rose the weapon to the beaten boy. I took my chance.

"Stop!" I had cried, rushing in and punching the bully as hard as I possibly could in his gut. A pained grunt sounded from his lips, as he bent over, clutching his gut. I was surprised at his response. I was stronger than I thought. His two friends seemed surprised and ready to attack, but I stood my ground.

"Well, if it isn't the little Uchiha-Hime herself? Fancy seeing you here." One of them smirked.

"Leave him alone." The bullies began to laugh loudly, the one who I had knocked down stood up, glaring at me with narrowed eyes.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" He yelled. He pushed me on the ground and spat at me. I landed with a groan. Nausea came back. I didn't see little Naruto, look at me with wide, wet blue eyes.

"My, she's certainly a pretty one." He smirked at me, a sick look in his eyes. "Maybe we should play around with her before we kill her and the brat." He started to walk up to me and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact. Impact that never came.

It was then I heard a thud of someone being slammed against a wall and a pained grunt. I looked up to see a man with silver hair and a mask covering his face holding the bully by the throat. His two friends stay back, their eyes wide and fearful.

"Kuso! It's the Hatake!" one of them cried, before turning to run away, like a monkey with it's tail between it's legs. Cowards.

"Don't ever let me see you near these children, understand?" The man spoke, his voice low and calm, yet chilling at the same time. The bully nodded his head quickly, before the man released him and ran as fast as he could.

The man turned to us, and moved to help me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a somewhat lazy tone.

I nodded, as I brushed the dirt off myself. I got a closer look at the man, and noticed that he was Kakashi Hatake, the copy-cat ninja. I would usually see him training with Aniki, them working together in ANBU.

"O-oi...arigato, Kakashi-sama..." He nodded, and randomly pulled out a book and began to walk away. It was then, I reached out and spoke before I even knew what I was doing.

"Kakashi-san!" He stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Um..." Those onyx eyes stared deeply into mine, making me blush. "Do...do you know when my Aniki is coming back?"

Kakashi scratched his chin, deep in thought. " Well, judging by the mission report I recently received, Itachi should be back by tomorrow evening, by the latest." My heart began to race. Tomorrow? The mission he was on should've lasted a week.

He seemed to notice my discomfort. " Itachi has the tendency to finish missions earlier than expected. Guess it's expected from him, being an Uchiha and all...but sometimes things happen to turn up. If so, then he'll return in about three to four days." He said.

Despite the discomfort, I smiled. "Arigato, Kakashi-san. Have a good day."

As I walked away, I failed to notice his calculating, suspicious eyes watching me as I left. The eyes I should learn to watch out for.

_**Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

Look at me mother.

Please.

Look at me and smile, look at me and tell me it will be okay.

Don't stare at me with those eyes, mother.

Don't look at me with those hopeless, losing eyes.

Hold me and tell me everything is okay, kiss away my tears and take away this pain. There's nothing else that can. Stop brushing everything off and pretending everything is fine when it's not.

I wanted to say everything, I wanted to cry, scream, and yell. I wanted to tell my mother everything that Aniki was doing, I wanted to tell her how I felt. But I couldn't. Instead, I'm forced to sit here and watch as she hums and 'happily' make dinner. It was a mask. I could tell now.

It was becoming agonizing. It was like...what I was feeling inside was growing and growing, expanding further and further apart until it would one day explode. I didn't know what to do. It was catching up to me, everything I had pushed down, everything I had tried so hard to ignore, was slowly building up. I didn't know how long it would be. What it would take.

She finally notices me. "What's wrong, Akemi-chan?"

I say nothing.

I continue to stare at her, then into nothingness. My mind is becoming blank.

She comes over to me. "Are you feeling okay?" She places a hand to my forehead. She looks at me, concern deep in those dark eyes. With all the willpower I had, I shook my head no. She told me to go in my room and rest, and she would bring me up soup.

I had to get out of there anyways. The smell of the food was making me have nausea.

Mother placed a cold rag to my forehead, as she tucked me in, like a child.

When she left, I got up and went to the bathroom to vomit again.

It hurt so much that my throat had began to feel sure. The raw, disgusting bile that poured out of my mouth made my head ache even worse. As if Aniki were repeatedly stabbing me in the head with a kunai.

Mother must've came in while I had my head in the toilet, because she rushed in and lifted up my hair rubbing small, comforting circles on my back. I coughed and heaved, tears coming to my eyes. I wanted it to stop.

"You're burning up." She said with concern.

She sent me back to my bed and went to get me soup.

It was times like this that made me feel secure. Having my mother, the only person who probably truly loved me in this world. Even though she didn't show it to me when I really needed her to do so.

The illness numbed down a little bit, but it didn't take it away. My head was still pounding, and the world was starting to become blurry. I couldn't rest. It was hot. Everything was burning.

I had gone downstairs to get some water, when I heard two lower voices talking amongst themselves. Mother and father.

"I do not agree with this, Fugaku. Akemi is far to young to be going through this. She's only a child! Why must you put our daughter through this?"

A scoff from father. " She's no daughter of mine. She's weak and pathetic, and she brings disgrace to this clan. I don't want to be burdened with a daughter that I didn't even want." A stab to my heart.

"She wasn't meant to be born, Mikoto. You know this. Why we're burdened with a girl, I can't even begin to imagine. You were supposed to have a boy, a boy who we can mold into the perfect representation of this clan, who would bring pride to the name Uchiha like Itachi does. Not some useless little girl who can't even get up on her own without expecting someone to help her!"

My heart was bleeding. I could feel it. I wanted to throw up all over again.

Did he really feel so much disdain towards me? His own flesh and blood, his own daughter! The daughter he didn't even want.

Mother sighs. "Marriage is something that's to much for her to worry about, Fugaku. You may not see it or care to see it, but I do. I'm her mother just as much as you're her father! And to Itachi! I know that incest may be common in some clans, but I don't agree with it! She should be able to be happy, and find someone who she loves. Don't you see how this is affecting her?" Mother's voice was raising.

"It is no concern of mine of how it affects her. As much as it shames me to say it, she is an Uchiha. She has to be worthy somehow, and if wedding her to Itachi is the way to make her have any use, then so be it. Now I don't want to hear anymore of this, Mikoto." With a scoff, 'father' left the house, slamming the door behind him.

By the time mother had noticed me, I was already turning up the stairs, sobs straining my throat. Her face held nothing but regret and sorrow. I know she wanted to help somewhat. I know she wanted to change it somehow. But as long as the name Uchiha lives on, the voices of the woman within this clan will always go unheard. That's how it always was.

I had my face buried in my pillow, the tears burning into the pillow and soaking it.

Why? Why was I born into such a clan?

Reaching underneath my pillow, I grabbed one of the kunais Aniki had. I held to my arm and slashed once.

Blood pooled down my arms.

But I liked it.

I slashed again.

More blood.

I slashed again. And again. And again. And again.

Soon, my sheets were stained with blood, but I didn't really care. Since I was so weak to father, I might as well just so him how. When I looked at my arms, there were long, red scars. It was a twisted form of art, in a way.

But I didn't want mother to see this. It would hurt her even more.

I pulled on a long sleeved nightgown, as I laid back down. The only thing I could focus on was the dark ceiling above me.

Suddenly, a noise was outside my window. The call of a bird.

A crow.

Which meant Aniki was back.

_**These wounds don't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just to real**_

I faked to be asleep when Shisui came into the room. I didn't want to see anyone right now.

He came in quietly, and walked over to my bed and stood over it. There was a long period of silence.

Finally, he said, "I know you're awake, Akemi." He said quietly.

I didn't turn towards him though. "Where's Itachi?"

"Finishing the report for the mission. He's at Hokage-sama's right now. He'll be here soon."

Didn't expect him not to be.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be gone for a week." I sat up in the bed, my back straight. I was very tired. And I had slept nearly all day.

He chuckled, scratching the back of his dark curls. "Well, that's Itachi for ya. Mission was a fluke anyway. All we had to do was deliver some old lady and her grandson safely to a village just outside the boarder. Nothing to serious." He threw himself on my bed.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "Did...did...Aniki seem mad at all?" I spoke quietly.

He sat up, resting on his elbows. "No, he seemed pretty calm. Just the hardass he always is, but other than that, he was just...Itachi."

I was glad at the silence that came after that, and that he didn't ask why I had asked the question.

He sat up, a goofy smirk on his face. "Well, I gotta run! Mom's making her special tonight, and as much as I'd hate to leave you princess, my stomach's telling me to go." He kissed me on the forehead before flickering away.

A soft knock on the door echoed in my room, and the doors quietly slid open, revealing mother. "Come wash up for supper." She spoke, not really looking at me then quickly left.

A feeling of dread washed over me once more.

Was I becoming so much as a burden that even my own mother didn't want me? Would she give me the cold shoulder like otouto and father did? I only hoped not.

Because that was the only hope I really had left.

**_There's just to much that time cannot erase_**

When I came downstairs,I noticed Aniki and Otouto were out on the porch, by themselves watching the sunset. From what I could see, they were talking and Aniki had a soft smile on his face. I felt a pang in my chest.

That was the smile he used to give me.

He used to smile at me, and play with me. Those were the days when I felt truly loved by Aniki. It was as if we were the only ones in this world. But now I didn't even know anymore.

The only person who he gave a real smile to was Otouto. That's the only person who he was truly kind to, and who he ever seemed to really care about. I was envious. Why was it that all the pain went towards me, the anger and the hurt. But the smiles, the gentle smiles and the affectionate pokes on the forehead went to Otouto?

I was jealous. Why couldn't I have that bond, the unbreakable bond of brotherhood they had? I thought that above anyone else, Aniki would always love me better, no matter what. But how time and fate seemed to change things.

I helped set the table, which only being for four. Father wouldn't make it to dinner.

I felt relieved.

All the while, dinner was mostly silent. Otouto conversed with mother about the academy and how he was doing, Aniki read a scroll, and I toyed with my food. I wasn't hungry. In fact, the smell of the onigiri was making me sick.

I could feel Aniki's eyes on me throughout the whole time . I could see those alluring gray irises drilling into me, but I acted like I didn't notice. Dinner ended sooner, thank Kami. The atmosphere was just intense.

I immediately came up to my room, closing the door shut. I knew what was going to come. Maybe if I was asleep, he wouldn't come.

It was about an hour or two, and I was actually falling sleep. The Uchiha Compound fell silent, with sleep. The lights out in the house, and nothing stirred. Mother always made us sleep early.

It was when the door slid open softly, I barely even heard it. I felt him though. I didn't hear his soft, quiet footsteps as he approached me. Deathly silence.

"I know you're awake, Imouto." Came his smooth voice.

I didn't stir.

"Get up." He ordered quietly, yet firmly.

I did so, not wanting to disobey him. I didn't want to face his punishment, although this all was punishment enough itself.

He sat on the edge of the bed, before taking me in his strong arms and straddling me on his lap. He brushed away the locks of hair that covered my eyes. He took my chin in his hands and softly pressed his lips against mine. His lips tasted like sweet tea.

It grew hot.

"I've missed you..." He purred between kisses. He's only been gone for a day. His hands slid up and down my thighs.

He pushed me on my back, getting on top of me.

Soon, we were beneath the covers, joined as one. He didn't bother taking off my gown, he simply pushed it up. I lay there, as he pumped inside and out, grunting. He was a little more gentle this time. There was still pain, but it felt numb at the same time. His face was buried in my bosom, running his tongue along the valley. My hips began to move uncontrollably, almost matching his rhythm.

He released, his warm seed filling me up. He rolled over, catching his breath. He helped me back into my undergarments.. After he slid my panties back on, he pulled me into his arms. Chills danced across my cold skin, as his fingers painted strokes on the sleeves of my long nightshirt.

He held my wrist in his hand, observing it before he pushed the sleeve down. My heart skipped in the slightest beat.

"Imouto, what happened to your arms?" He murmured quietly.

"I fell." It surprised me, how simply I stated it.

"Akemi." He said in a sharp tone.

Silence.

He grabbed my chin, a little to tightly like he always did when he was angry with me.

"What happened." He said firmly. I couldn't do anything but stare into his eyes, and get lost in them. His eyes seemed to search mine for answers, and they grew soft. He let go of my wrist and held me tighter. He placed kisses on my neck, my hair, my face.

"Don't let me see it again." He said softly, kissing me on my forehead. "You're too beautiful to be tainted by those scars..."

Was to scarred to be beautiful any different?

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next day, I expected Aniki to still be there.<p>

He wasn't.

I sat up to search, but a familiar wave of nausea hit me, and it was back with my head in the toilet for me. It would've been useless to eat anything, seeing how everything I consumed only ended up being emptied out of me when I vomited.

Awhile later, I sat by the window and watched the sky. There was no rain, yet the clouds that hung above Konoha gave the foreboding sign for the rain. I noticed Aniki had been at the training grounds, target practicing. He had his shirt off.

What a sight it was. If his fangirls were here to witness this sight, they'd lose their heads.

It wasn't until I heard the sound of a barking puppy. I looked down and noticed a small brown dog, barking at me and scratching at the wall of the window. I recognized the pup to be Hamimiru, Hiro's dog.

Since mother was away in the village shopping, Otouto at the academy, no one was here to stop me. Aniki was to focused on his training, to even notice. I snook out of the window as silently as I could, and followed the puppy.

It led me to the Inuzuka compound, where I saw Kirimi Inuzuka, Hiro's mother. She looked frantic, closed to tears. There was also few ANBU memebrs.

When she saw me, she immediately came forward to me, grabbing me by my shoulders. "Akemi-san!" She cried. The words she said after that were all stuttered, and I could barely comprehend a word she said.

"What happened?" I asked, after she had calmed down somewhat.

"Hiro was found beaten in the forest." an ANBU member with a panda mask said. A wave of dread washed over me. Hiro was harmed? He was just fine yesterday! What could've happened to him?

"H-how! Why?" Was all I managed to say.

"They found him unconscious in the forest. Apparently, he was out sparring when the attack happened. When we discovered him, he was hanging onto his life, the poor thing." A female cat said.

"Is he okay?"

"He's in critical condition. His neckline was slashed, and he suffered a couple bruises, and abundant amount of bloodloss. Also, there were signs of mental trauma, like he was trapped in a genjutsu." Panda mask said.

Kirimi continued to sob, as I stood there, my heart heavy and deep in thought.

Mental trauma? Genjutsu?

Then it hit me.

_Sharingan..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, there's chapter 5! Not the best, but this story will be EDITED, so look out for any changes in the future!<strong>_

_**Thanks for the reviews...but guys...let's try to get more please...15 favs and 26 followers! Let's get some more! and all you silent readers, please review! I'll give you Gaara in a panda costume! Come on. You know you can't resist Gaara :D**_

_**Just a hint...the massacre is coming soon...along with a few more twists... ;)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWW! NO FLAMES!**_

_**Love you!**_

_**-LostLonelyLies **_


	6. Kyofu

***IMPLODES* THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOUUUUUUUUU! I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! :D Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad i got more feedback so I know what I can do!**

**To guest: No, thank you for telling me. You weren't harsh at all. There are few who critic as nicely as you. You see, I do plan on making Akemi develop in the future, depending on how I am able to write that cause I am not a perfect author. But to me it's great to see female characters go through a horrible struggle than triumph over it and become someone new. The reason she's not a kunoichi is well, because she's a female for one. There aren't a lot of female kunoichis in Uchiha, and the way it's portrayed, no female is expected to. And the way her father is, she wouldn't have faith or confidence to become one. He's also the type to look down on the weak. But I will be giving info about her past. But also, it's very hard for me to really put her out there, in the fear of having her labeled as a Mary-sue, and that's what I want to avoid for any of my fics. I give them flaws, and I try my best to make them realistic as I can. In my opinion, Kishimoto doesn't really make much likable, developed females. I mean, there are some but not a lot. Overall, I just want to make her realistic and likable as possible.**

**Sorry if that confuses you, feel free to ask anymore questions. **

**As for now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't process the emotions I felt at the moment. I couldn't even label the burning feeling that swelled within my very being, like a ballon that got to big with air and was ready to blow up any minute.<p>

I knew who would do this. There was only one possible suspect.

Before I could control myself, I was marching my way to the clan compound, an unbinding fury building up in my stomach, burning and yearning for a release, like a tortured soul who was eternally trapped in hell.

I couldn't contain it anymore. It was all seeping through.

The training grounds appeared before me. I could see the dark form of Aniki who was training with kunais. I grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and my fist came flying towards his face.

I was surprised when it made contact.

His eyes widened at my out-of-character, violent action. I would've been as well, if I wasn't so indignant. There was a slight red mark on his cheek. It affected him in the slightest, I could tell, as he rubbed his cheek, even though he acted like it was like a feather's touch.

Angry tears threatened to caress my face. His dark eyes narrowed slightly.

"How could you!" I cried, not only angry, but hurt as well. I was so used to keeping everything bundled inside of me, that these new waves of fury were all new to me. I had always thought that Hiro was some form of sweet escape. He was one who was truly kind, truly caring towards me. I know that he would never do anything to hurt me, and he was probably the only one who was truly there.

"Imouto-"

"_Do not_ call me that! You have no right to call me that! Why would...how could you..." I was shaking so hard, with anger and sorrow I couldn't even process anything right. Before I knew it, I had fallen to the floor, the pitiful weakling I was. But I had taken him down with me.

Why...why was this always happening? Did fate forbid happiness? Why did it always enforce pain?

I grabbed him by his shirt, and I shook him with all my might.

"W-why would you do that to him..." Came my weak whimper. I didn't bother looking into those eyes of his, knowing I'll fall to easily. I can't fall anymore...even though I'm already in to deep...

"Imouto..." Came his soft voice. Funny, I didn't even recognize since it's been so long since he's used it. I felt his strong, firm arms around me, and the warmth within returned. I clutched at his black shirt as he rubbed my back in circles.

"Forgive me, Imouto...Gomenasai..." He ran his fingers through the long locks of my hair, his warm lips placed themselves on my head. And again those sweet nothings were whispered in soft caresses to my ear. Yet all those words went soundless to me, the only words making impact being that of, 'Forgive me...

* * *

><p>Weeks passed.<p>

I avoided Aniki after that.

I tried to even act like he didn't even exist. But it was a hard thing to do when he came into my room some nights.

But one does not simply avoid Aniki.

Mother knew of my distress somehow, and she opted for us to go out to the Winter festival tonight. Father, of course, refused to 'partake in such childish, significant activities' claiming he'd been booked with a week long mission with some other members of the clan. Well, that was a relief.

Otouto seemed excited, being his first festival. He was a child, it was natural for him to be excited about these things.

_Aniki_, on the other hand was nonchalant about the whole thing. He didn't seem to care for the festival, but he didn't say no to it either. He never liked going out to social events in the first place.

I did not want to go, claiming that sickness had taken over me. That was the truth, the stomach bug I had developed within me had not gone away. I was always tired and I wanted nothing more than to feel the warm comfort of my bed.

But mother insisted I go. And when she said her word to us, there was no second-guessing.

So as the night approached, mother came into my room, 3 kimonos in her hand. One was a deep, ocean blue, decorated with speckles of white. The other was a dark violet color, and the last one was the color of storm clouds.

"Try this one on, Akemi-chan!" Before I could react, she peeled off my clothes and forced the first kimono on me. She came and observed me, her hand rubbing her chin. I was hoping she didn't pick this one. It felt to tight on me.

She grinned. "Aw, you're growing up so fast Akemi-chan! These oppais are growing quite nicely!" She grinned and poked at my bosom, causing me to squeal. She giggled, and that was a sound I truly enjoyed. It made my heart warm, seeing her smile like the captivating way she did.

We finally settled on the violet one, and after mother fixed my hair, we made our way down stairs.

Aniki and Otouto were wearing matching yukatas, Mother claiming it would be adorable. Both looked extremely uncomfortable. Aniki's eyes scanned over my form, looking my form up and down. His eyes narrowed at the sight.

The kimono was quite short, stopping right above my knees. Mother forced me to wear fishnet leggings to give me a more 'mature, womanly' look. And by the way Aniki was looking at me, I knew he didn't like it.

"Mother, don't you think that kimono is a little to...mature?" He asked, his eyes still on me.

Mother looked at Itachi, blinking. "Why do you say that, Itachi-kun? I think Akemi looks beautiful in this, don't you?" To enhance her opinion she moved a piece of hair that was sticking out unevenly out of my face.

Itachi sighed. "I agree, Imouto looks beautiful, but that kimono just looks to-"

"Well, you like it don't you darling?" Mother asked me, interrupting him.

I felt like a piece of meat trapped between hungry, angry wolves. I was trapped between Aniki's narrowed gaze and mother's hopeful gaze which promised mishap if I disagreed. Either way, I was trapped.

Mother won this one.

"Y-yeah, I like it...I mean, the color and everything..." I muttered. Mother squealed and I caught Itachi rolling his eyes, which rolled back into a glare he shot me for a brief second, before fixing his eyes on Otouto who was tugging at his yukata.

No matter how much I tried to ignore it, his eyes drilled holes into me the whole night.

And without doubt, It sent chills down my spine.

* * *

><p>The night was still young.<p>

Mother and Otouto separated from us, as she took him to all the child attractions.

She left me with Aniki.

I knew Aniki was upset with me. One, I did not want to change my outfit because he didn't like it on me. I could feel the fire of the dangerous glares he gave to men when they would look at me.

His arm came around my waist and I was pulled closer to his warmth, causing my cheeks to burn. I tried to pass it off like it was nothing. The aura he created around us radiated one thing. _Mine._

Suddenly, an arm was slung around my shoulder. Simultaneously, we turned and Shisui, dressed in a black yukata with the Uchiha symbol printed on the back. He grinned sheepishly at us. I smiled. Aniki frowned.

"So how are my two favorite cousins doing on this beautiful night?" He chirped, pecking me on the cheek. I giggled and I felt Aniki's grip grow tighter around my waist. A slight tug pulled me closer to him. I was basically at his hip.

Shisui raised an eyebrow at Itachi's possessiveness. "Ya know with your arm linked around her like that, people are gonna think you're dating, Itachi."

Itachi scoffed. "I'd rather that then those perverts laying their eyes on her." He said.

Shisui gave a slight shrug in agreement. "True. I mean, it's kinda odd, though. People do tend to get the wrong idea in this village."

"Hn. That doesn't matter Shisui. It'll happen soon anyways."

Shisui raised an eyebrow. "What'll happen soon?"

"Imouto and I are engaged to marry."

Shisui's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. His mouth hung open as he gaped at the two of us. His eyes went from him, to me, and then back to him. Itachi was blunt with the entire thing, I, however, was ashamed.

"You." He pointed at Itachi, who gave a 'hn.' Then he looked at me. "And her? Married? As in, husband and wife married? Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto married? As in bed-sharing, baby-making marrie-"

"_Yes,_ Shisui, married. Husband and wife." Itachi said, tightening his hold if possible. Shisui's eyes stayed wide, the surprise swirling in those dark irises.

"C-can they even do that? I mean, I get the whole 'carry on the blood' thing, but," Shisui's eyes flickered onto me. They were dark and observing like all Uchiha's were. They were searching for something, searching to find something. To unlock the many things, that I held inside.

I only locked it up more.

"They can very much do that, cousin. There are no other suitable females in the clan." Aniki said.

"What about Itsumi? She may be a floozy, but she's almost your age." Shisui said. Aniki scoffed. I looked away, not liking the fact that Itsumi was the main subject. I never liked Itsumi. She was arrogant, like most in this clan. She was insufferable, loud, and never missed a chance to put me down.

"She's a disgrace to the name Uchiha. Her bloodline is weak, if traceable at all. She'd be lucky if they even consider making her a genin. She's reckless and pathetic, not to mention everything she does only makes her look like a fool." Aniki spat with distaste.

Shisui's eyebrow arched at the verbal insults Aniki stated about Itsumi. If Aniki didn't like someone, he'd show it but at the same time, he didn't. Where his strong dislike for her sprung up from, I did not know.

We stopped at a dango stand, and Shisui pulled me off to the side while Aniki ordered. He gently grasped my shoulders, those drilling dark orbs of his searching.

"Akemi-chan...are you okay with all of this?" He asked me gently.

I said nothing, refusing to look him in the eyes.

Silence.

Finally, I forced words out of my mouth, before I even knew what I was saying. "My opinion or how I feel doesn't matter at this point, Shisui-nii. Regardless if I wanted to or not, I have no choice."

Before Shisui could respond, a loud, shrilly voice interrupted.

"ITA-KUN!"

Speak of the devil, and shall she appear.

Here came Itsumi, her shoulder-length brown hair clashed with her yellow kimono, as she rushed towards my brother, who walked away as if he didn't hear her. But nearly everyone did.

She caught up to Itachi, throwing his arms around him. He didn't even react, his face stoic with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh Itachi-kun, you look so handsome! We should go out! Somewhere more...private. Do you like my kimono? My mother picked it out for me and-"

"Itsumi." Itachi's cold voice cut her off.

She pulled away from him, her eyes widened. "Y-yes Itachi-kun?"

"Get off of me. I have no interest in trash like you." All of us had been thrown off by Itachi's cold words, Shisui's and I's eyes widened, and Itsumi's eyes wide with developing tears. I may have disliked Itsumi, but Aniki's words were harsh. Not that I haven't heard worse.

He walked ahead of us, not sparing a second glance at neither of us. Slowly, we trailed behind him. I took a glance at Itsumi, who had ran away, tears streaming down her face. I felt a pang in my heart. It wasn't like Aniki to be such a...jerk.

"I'm serious, Akemi-chan." Shisui whispered to me as we walked in silence. The village was still alive with light and people, but Shisui was leading me to a large sakura tree, up a high, isolated hill. We sat against it, each munching on candy. We lost track of Itachi, who had walked off.

"Shisui-nii, I already told you. Father ordered this marriage to happen, and no one can go against the clan head's word." Shisui turned to me, a glare so fierce that I thought he was Aniki for a moment.

"Who cares about that? This isn't about what the clan wants, Akemi. It's about you. I know you're not happy about this. And to me, forget what the clan says, because your happiness comes first."

I looked at him with a sad smile. My smile opened the book, but my eyes told the whole story. "There's nothing wrong with the marriage anyway, Shisui-nii. It may be strange to you, but I don't mind. At least it's someone I love." _And who I belong to..._

I must've whispered that last part, because Shisui's eyes went big. "What? What do you mean by that?"

I had to catch myself. Gah, I was so stupid! "I-I meant that, since I love Itachi, I don't mind marrying him. It's no big deal." Shisui calmed down, but the suspicion in his eyes didn't die down.

Silence.

I uncomfortably nibbled on my chichi dango, not feeling very hungry anymore. I could see Shisui stealing glances at me. I could tell he was calculating something, he always had that look in his eyes when he was.

Although he had nothing to calculate. He could not know. He could not know of the sinful, disgusting acts Aniki committed. If then he'd leave me, turn his back on me like everyone else has. He'd be disgusted with me, like Otouto was. He'd think I was a burden, like mother and father did.

He wouldn't love me anymore. Like Aniki did.

* * *

><p>We met up with Auntie Mikoto and Sasuke near the gates of the compound. Itachi was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Where's Itachi?" I asked. It was suspicious of how he just walked off, like that. Maybe he was angry. After the way he acted towards Itsumi, I could tell he was in a bad mood. Although it wasn't like my cousin to show his anger like that.

Auntie shrugged. "I don't know, Shisui-kun. I thought he was with you guys."

I shook my head. My gaze wandered over to Akemi, who was blinking away her sleep. She looked ready to pass out any minute. I walked over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sure, he'll turn up. He's probably out training or something. But I think we need to get someone to bed here." Akemi leaned against me, a soft groaning sound coming from her lips. I swooped down and picked her up bridal style and walked to the house.

I flickered to her bedroom, placing her down on her bed, only for her to jump up out of the bed and rush towards the bathroom. It wasn't long before I heard vomiting noises. I rushed to the bathroom to find her with her head in the toilet, gagging and choking.

I bent down, holding her hair up and placed a hand to rub her back. She was shaking, coughing and gagging. Her voice became strained, and I could tell she was crying. When she was done, I gently helped her up, pulling her into my arms.

She's screaming and crying, and I don't know why, but her hands tightly grip my kimono as her tears soak the silk.

I don't even ask what's wrong, but I pull away and look into her coal dark eyes. Eyes to dark for her own.

And the moment our eyes met, I could read everything through those eyes. Everything that was eating her away inside, everything that she wanted to keep with her until the grave.

I could do nothing but hold her to me, and give her the feeling that everything would be alright.

Which someone must've failed to do.

* * *

><p>Aniki came.<p>

I knew he was waiting until Shisui fell asleep. Mother came in and shooed him off to the guest room, saying how it was improper to share a room with an unmarried young woman. I wanted to laugh, I wanted to laugh and say that Aniki had the pleasure of not only sharing a bed, but sharing more intimacies than a boy his age should, but I kept my mouth shut.

It wasn't until I felt a weight shift on my bed was when I woke up.

To see crimson eyes gleaming at me.

"No, Aniki..."

He ignored me as he moved on top of me, and began to pull off my nightgown. I squirmed weakly. It was the first fight I put up in awhile. He moved and straddled me, holding me still. He said nothing, moving his lips to my neck, his hands to my waist. My panties were being pulled off.

I weakly kicked out at him. I didn't want it anymore. I was done. I wanted to scream for Shisui, but Itachi captured his lips with mine. His fingers moved back and forth across my entrance. They plunged inside.

I cried out at his rough intrusion, it suddenly hurt more than anytime he's ever done it. It was different. Most times, he had an intention to be rough. But now, he had an intention to _hurt._

They moved in and out, forcing in and stretching in a way they never before. He moved down my neck, and the moment I opened my mouth, he bit down. His free hand came up to my neck, gripping it to where nothing circulated. I couldn't breath.

"_Urusai_," He growled in a tone so low, I'd swear it put all those demons to shame. "You say _one_ word and I will do _worse_ then hurting you, _Imouto_." His crimson eyes were swirling emotion I couldn't comprehend. They were narrowed, and dangerous, and it seemed to have caused time itself to freeze.

"Because now..." He moved off of me, but not before creating chakra strings to bind me still. I didn't even bother to struggle anymore.

He removed his clothing. The never-ending shivers shot up my being when his bare skin pressed against mine. He forced me to sit up, and suddenly his growing male part was pressed against my mouth. My eyes widened at this new action.

"You've really crossed the line, Akemi. Now open your mouth."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaahahaha! I chose to leave it here! :)<strong>

**Yeah...Itachi knows...hehe...expect shit to hit the fan next chapter! :D Hopefully... ;p**

**Again, thanks for the reviews...I'm sorry if this story is disturbing, but frankly, I have a disturbing imagination ;)**

**More to come soon! Please Please, all you silent readers, please pelase REVIEW! They'll bring out the next chapter quicker! No flames...**

**And Merry Christmas!**

**Reviewfollowfavorite! :)**

**(Will be edited soon)**


	7. Toketsu

**Guys...? What happened?**

**Are ya'll there?**

**Hehe...yeah...please continue reviewing :3 Please :3 I try not to sound like a brat, but your reviews give me confidence. :3**

**p.s. Forgive me if a certain someone is OOC ^_^ Let's keep up the reviews! :) And I stink at fight scenes, so bare with me on this part ;p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There was no amount of warm water that would cleanse my body clean.<p>

No matter how much I scrubbed, how the hot, scolding water would burn away everything on my skin, I was still dirty.

I could still see everything. No one heard my screams, my pleas. I screamed loud enough for my own ear drums to shake.

Everything at those very moments were frozen. Time was frozen.

And during those, long, torturous hours of him doing what he pleased to me, I couldn't feel anything, and I still can't feel anything.

But I had tried. I tried hard, I tried not to feel the pain, I tried not to scream, I tried to shut it all out as I did before. But now, it all just stuck on me, like a burning, bleeding scar.

My skin burned. The scars were burning, they were becoming so raw, it was pink.

Water mixed with blood.

Water mixed with tears.

I threw the sponge down, my nails replacing it. It became a game.

The more skin came off, the more pink, the more blood. I was feeling something.

Finally, after awhile, I stopped.

My arm looked horrible. It was raw and bloody, like I was scraping it against hot metal. Mother would freak out if she saw my arm.

I climbed out of the shower, before putting on my fresh clothing. My eyes wandered to my tattered clothing. They were no better than rags. I picked up the bloodied cloths, stuffing them far in the trash can.

I needed to change my sheets before mother herself did.

They were stained with blood and other liquids.

I took the sheets off my bed, and burned them in the furnace. Everyone was asleep.

When he was done with the dirty deeds he did, I numbly watched as he dressed in his standard ANBU uniform, giving me a look from the corner of his crimson eyes, before jumping out the window, into the darkness of night.

I numbly walked back to the bathroom, pulling out a roll of bandages. I rolled it around my arm, not even wincing as the rough material came into contact with my sensitive skin. My whole arm was covered. Surely, when mother saw this, she would be curious about it.

My body screamed for rest, yet my mind yearned for something else. It didn't want to sleep. Perhaps since every time I closed my eyes, all I could see, all I could feel was Aniki. Those murderous scarlet orbs, looking inside my soul, burning, burning everything away. Sleep doesn't make the pain nonexistent. It was a temporary escape from reality.

Instead, the stunning glow of the moon that shone in through the dark house caught my attention. The heavenly light gave a clarity, seemed to purify my mind briefly. It was so...enchanting.

Wanting a closer view, I silently opened the window. The moon was reflected on the clear blue waves of a lake. I could see my reflection. It was me, it was my reflection, my own eyes staring out at me. But at the same time...I only saw a broken, pitiful spirit. My eyes could pass as a pale shade of gray, my skin was so white I looked like a corpse just resurrected. My hair lazily spilled down my back in messy curls, wild and unruly. A weak laugh escaped my lips.

Now I understood.

Now I understood Aniki and father's words.

I didn't even feel my entire being shake, as laughter erupted from my lungs. There I was, laughing as if Hiro was there with me, laughing as if I was happy and if Hiro had just told me the funny story about him and his dogs.

I was hysterical. My throat was starting to hurt, that was how hard I was laughing.

And the tears that ran down my face made it seem so real.

"I had no idea one's reflection could be so humorous." A smooth, velvety voice said from behind me. Everything stopped. Funny, I didn't even recognize the voice and yet it still caused my blood to freeze.

I turned and saw a tall, dark figure. A black cloak covered his tall, looming frame. The strange mask he wore didn't make him look less intimidating. I could see the dark orb through the one hole of the orange mask.

"It's awfully late for a young girl to be out by herself at night," I moved back as he slowly came forward. "Something could easily happen to you."

I nearly fell backwards into the river, but a strong hand reached out and grabbed my wrist before I could even so much as tickle the surface. I let out a gasp as the stranger pulled me back to my feet.

"Now what's a young girl like yourself doing out here so late?" He asked. I looked at my feet, suddenly feeling bashful.

"No need to be shy."

"Who are you?" I forced myself to say. There was something about this man that made him seem dangerous. A threatening, ominous aura surrounded him. Yet his aura were so calm...enchanting almost.

"I believed I asked the question first, Akemi-san." I looked up at him, blinking.

"Ho-how did you...how do you know my name?" My voice was timid, meek.

A chuckle. "That's irrelevant right now." He said in his smooth voice. When I sat down, he took a seat right next to me. "Try not to take offense to this, but I've been watching you for some time now, Akemi-san. I've seen everything, I know everything."

My breath caught. "You...you know what?" He couldn't possibly know anything.

He brushed a lock of hair out of my face. "Everything. I know how your brother Itachi is hurting you, Akemi-san. I know how your father ignores you. I know that your mother is to lost in her own facade to care. I know how Shisui-san is trying to shoulder your burdens. But most of all, I know your pain. I know your loneliness. And I understand all of it."

I looked into his eye, which seemed to glow a vibrant crimson. It was a mesmerizing shade. The shade of blood.

A gust of wind snapped me out of it. "I...I um-no, that's not...none of that is tru-"

He put his hand up, silencing me. "There's no need to lie, little one. I'll ask you this once," He leaned closer. "Do you feel...alone?"

Hesitantly, I nodded.

His gloved hand rested on mine. "I know what it means to be lonely, little one. How painful it is to be alone. There's nothing worse than being unloved, and feeling like there's no one on this Earth who cares." He seemed to smile through his mask, his tone had grown softer. "But I can change that, Akemi-san. I can make your loneliness, your pain go away so easily. I can be your friend."

His touch gave me a feeling, a warm feeling. Both of which I haven't felt in a long time. It made my stomach flutter with butterflies.

He suddenly stood, his touch drifting away. I felt cold again.

But it reached out towards me. "Come with me, little one. And I can take away all your troubles. I can teach you things beyond anything you could've ever imagined." His hand stayed there, reaching out towards me. As if I were an endless, dark sea, and I was drowning. That hand would be my saving grace.

The wind was getting colder. But it wasn't bothering me.

When I took his hand, all I could feel was warmth.

* * *

><p>Shisui eyed me as I placed a cup of herbal tea in front of him.<p>

As I sipped the drink, I could notice his calculating, suspicious eyes. A wave of nausea hit me, but I swallowed it down. His eyes were still studying me as I set the tea cup down, to retrieve the cookies from the oven.

The silence was growing uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong, Shisui-kun?"

He quirked a dark eyebrow. "You seem...different." He noted, taking a cookie and stuffing it in his mouth.

I returned his confused gaze. "How so?"

"I don't know..." He muttered, placing a hand on his chin. "You just seem different, that's all."

"A good different or a bad different?"

"Both." Shisui shrugged, popping cookie after another into his mouth. His mouth was smeared with chocolate.

We sat in his living room of his house. He had been given time off of missions, and I had just come back from watching him train. He'd done the usual; Kunai and shuriken practice, along with taijutsu and genjutsu. He had been surprised when I asked to practice with one of the weapons.

And even more surprised when it hit the target on the dot.

It was a hard thing to do. Sneaking out every night to meet the mysterious masked man without being caught. But it wasn't to hard, Sasuke and my mother slept like death, and father was buried with missions, so he was barely home.

Aniki rarely came in my room anymore. Suddenly, he was booked with missions as well.

The first night, he lectured me about the history of the sharingan. The second night, he gave me a scroll to study about the different types of jutsus. The third night, he taught me how to throw shuriken and kunais. The fourth night, he revealed his name to be Tobi. The few nights after that, he was dedicated to teaching me the ways of taijutsu. I barely got through the perfect stances.

Shisui cleared his throat. "So...has he..." It was silent as he carefully collected his words. "Has Itachi...done anything to you...?"

I avoided his gaze. Ever since that horrid, horrid night, Itachi had stopped. Not completely, meaning it was only a couple of days where he wouldn't violate me, then he'd do it one night again. He usually came in almost every night. Now that was a change, because if he would go days without doing it, there was something going on. Not that I was complaining.

"Well...I mean, he-he hasn't done anything in about...a week..." Something in Shisui's eyes flashed.

"Is that some sort of relief for you?" He slammed his hand down on the table, and I flinched. He sighed, biting his lip in order to calm himself down. His eyes scanned me, before he got up and sat in front of me.

He gently grasped my chin, his eyes holding a softness I haven't seen in a long time. It was real.

"Show me what he did to you..." He whispered.

Hesitantly, I pulled off my long shirt. His eyes scanned my form, a gasp escaping his lips as he scanned the many bruises that adorned my skin. His fingers gently brushed across the scars that marked my body. Guilt rocked throughout my veins as I looked into his sorrowful eyes.

"How...how could he...how long has this been going on, Akemi?" He demanded.

I forced myself to look into his eyes. I was suddenly filled with confidence, a feeling that told me Itachi couldn't hurt me anymore. Out of all the members of my family, Shisui would never hurt me.

"Almost a year..."

By the blinding fury in his eyes, the sharingan was spinning. He was angry, and when Shisui got angry, recklessness occurred. I've seen Shisui and Itachi spar, and when they were really into it, it got pretty heated.

"How could he do that to you? You're his _little sister_! Have you told your parents?" He grabbed me by my shoulders.

I shook my head.

He sighed. "Akemi, I understand that you're afraid of Itachi, but keeping your silence isn't a good thing to do either." It sent a feeling down my spine. It wasn't an easy thing to do, it was either suffer or be killed. Everyone always thought it was the victim's fault about the whole ordeal. No one could comprehend the pain and fear one would face in that situation. We could not simply 'tell'.

"It's not that easy, Shisui-nii..."

"Would you really rather suffer at his hands then, Akemi? You really have to get over this helplessness and stand up for yourself for once! I'm not always gonna be around to protect you. And since Itachi obviously isn't fit for that role, someone has to."

Tears blinded my vision. Even Shisui thought I was weak. What an ironic twist, Shisui was always the one encouraging me...

But now I was falling from his eyes.

He sighed after a long period of silence. "Look, Akemi-chan, I didn't mean it that way. I just don't like to see you suffer, okay?"

I nodded.

He stood up, offering a hand to me. "Come on. Let's go get some dango."

* * *

><p>"I mean, ChiChi dango is okay, but I just like Hanami better. It has more flavor, ya know?" Shisui shoved another piece in his mouth as we walked around the village. An elderly couple stood out, giving out free samples of sushi. I looked at my dango, and suddenly a hunger came over me.<p>

I ran over to the stand, collecting a small plate of the different types of fishes. I pop the sweet treat in my mouth, along with the sushi, and I moan as the wonderful taste invades my mouth. I looked to see Shisui, eyeing me strangely as if I were a three headed cow.

"What?" I blinked.

"Are you okay...?" He asked, his sharp eyebrow raising.

I nodded, before finishing the snack.

We venture our way through the village, before making our way back to the compound. Shisui is telling me a story about how he almost burned down the Hokage tower when he suddenly freezes at a sight. My eyes travel to meet his destination.

I instantly freeze.

Itsumi literally shoving her tongue in Aniki's mouth. Aniki wasn't pushing her away.

Everything suddenly started to burn. My eyes, my head, my heart, my lungs. It felt as if someone had set me to burn a thousand times over.

Tears blurred my eyes.

My breath caught in my throat.

Why was my heart slowing down?

Shisui placed a hand on my arm, seemingly holding me steady as I started to shake. His eyes were narrowed.

We flickered away, to the privacy of his bedroom, where immediately I burst into tears, and his arms immediately come around me. I hate this. I hate this so much. I hated how Aniki, no, _Itachi _could just toy with my heart as if it were a game. I hated how my tears meant nothing to him, how I didn't even seem important to him anymore. I hate how it seemed he only loved me for his own selfish desires.

But what I hated most was even after all the many times he tears away my heart...it still longed for him.

* * *

><p>Shisui walks down the river stream, the wind rocking the water in soft, loud waves.<p>

The sun lights up the sky in a neon fusion, mixing with the darkest of orange, and deepest of blues.

He kneels down by the river bank, carelessly tossing a leaf into the ocean. It floats ever so gently, moving in a dance with the wind. Only to be rocked and destroyed when it lands on the angry waves.

Akemi had gone off to sleep, after crying endless tears. Her heartache made it hard, and Shisui even resorted to using his sharingan to get her to sleep. And at the moment, he viewed everything. He saw everything.

Everything to the soft, tender touches, to the angry, lustful embraces. How her face would squinch up and burn red whenever he hurt her. How the teardrops became tattooed on her skin.

And a fire within him burned.

Never had he been so furious. Never had he wanted to kill someone a thousand times over, and let alone had that someone be his best friend. What happened to him? What happened to the boy who would watch the birds soar through the sky with wonder? The boy who would run through the fields with his younger sister tailing after him? Had the curse of hatred affected him that much? To where he would harm someone he'd promise to always love?

But when it comes to love, one must bear the risk of hatred.

But above all, he was more angry at himself. Funny, how the Great Uchiha Shisui, the Body Flicker, master of the sharingan, could be so blind. There she was, suffering from the pain, he mask cracking and cracking with every minute. And he hadn't even seen it. He was supposed to protect her. Protect her from harm, from suffering, from falling into the Uchiha's darkness. Even now, her own brother.

But it was too late for that anyways.

He heard the footsteps behind him, as everything draws near.

He turns, and a pair of crimson eyes match his own swirling orbs.

He sees his reflection of himself in the blade.

He almost laughs.

He hated that he never got the chance to tell Akemi goodbye.

* * *

><p>By all the time I had been spending in my room, mother would've surely scolded me.<p>

'Proper young women don't stay in bed all day,' she'd lecture on and on about how a young lady like myself shouldn't shy away from her duties as a young woman. Funny, because I had been so angry that I almost said she shouldn't shy away from her duties as my mother, but I bit my tongue.

I didn't know why, but I had suddenly began to feel a lot angrier. I didn't want to be bothered with anyone or anything. Tobi-sensei says that was a good thing, and the more I channeled that anger through my body, the stronger I can become.

I was even more angry about Shisui. Behind my family's backs, he promised he would take me to practice with kunai and shuriken. I hadn't seen him in almost four days. Which was odd from my cousin, he stopped by every day, to either train with Itachi, or steal some of mother's cooking.

I had gone throughout the compound, searching up and down for any signs of where he may be. I had asked my aunts, uncles, and other clan members for his whereabouts. But no one knew. And a teammate of his said they were delayed on missions, so where could he be?

The atmosphere was lonelier without Shisui. His bright aura no longer lit up my gloomy days. Itachi didn't even come into my room anymore. And that was even when he seemed more distraught and angrier than ever. He bluntly told Otouto that he had no time for him at all, and nearly reduced him to tears.

It wasn't an hour later when he apologized to Otouto, and the thing that stung the most, was that he was _truly_ sorry.

Something he has never held to me. His careless apologies shone with the ominous irises that held no remorse, nothing. He never regretted what he did to me. He liked the way I screamed, he liked how I would squirm beneath him and plead relentlessly.

I was furious about it.

I wanted nothing more to go and scream at him, at everyone. I wanted to punch him, kick him, hurt him in every single way he'd hurt me.

But there was no point of crying. Because no one would ever hear.

* * *

><p>Sundown, I was sneaking out the house and running to the isolated river stream.<p>

Aniki had taken Otouto to show him techniques, finally keeping a promise. They were too busy, and they'd seem comfortable for a third one. So I left, not than I expected them to notice.

True to his word, Tobi-sensei sat perched on a tree, reading what it seemed to be a scroll.

"Kon'nichiwa, Akemi-san." He greeted in his smooth voice. I bowed, as I then sat in front of him, as he pulled a scroll out of his sleeve. He handed it to me, and I had began to read it.

_Taijutsu- the art of hand to hand combat..._

_Genjutsu- the art of tampering with one's mind, casting illusions that can draw one from reality..._

_Ninjutsu- the art of spiritual energy..._

The scroll explained the many types and ways of the jutsus. There was many types of hand seals, along with fire-style type techniques.

"First, you will learn taijutsu. Firstly, the relevant thing to do is learn the perfect stance. Perfect structure, no openings, and keeping eye on your opponent at all times." He explained. I stood up, sinking into a stance that he showed me. My left leg in front of me, and the right one balanced in the back. I straightened my back out, placing my arms out in front of me, clenching my fist.

He observed me, the one eye hole glimmering with red. "Okay. Not quite the best fighting stance, but better than the last."

He came up behind me, and I felt his body lightly press against mine. He moved me to a more crouching position, my arms held out in a protective stance. It was not easy to hold it much long, because in less than ten seconds, I stumbled to the ground.

Tobi-sensei chuckled when I let out a growl of frustration. If I couldn't even get a stance right, then there was no way I could learn taijutsu, let alone ninjutsu. But as tiring as this would get, I would not, I _could_ not, give up.

Unless I wanted to be a doormat for the rest of my life. Unless I wanted to disgrace the Uchiha name.

* * *

><p>Seconds, minutes, possibly hours passed. The sun was barely a thin orange line over the horizon.<p>

I had to leave before anyone noticed I was gone. I had a doubt in my mind that they did, but I didn't want to risk it.

I bid my sensei farewell as I rushed throughout the forest along the river stream. It led me to the pond not so far from my home, where I could sneak through the window. I didn't fail to notice Otouto and Aniki sitting on the porch.

Otouto was pouting, mumbling something about how all father cared about was him. Aniki bitterly laughed and stated if he hated him. I picked up on their conversation, and the way Aniki speaked with Otouto, he used such a tender tone, that soft, loving tone that made my heart ache.

Is that why I was so angry? Angry that Aniki had forgotten all the love he had for me, and drove all that love towards Otouto? I loved my little brother to death, but sometimes the demons within me longed for the days when he wasn't born. Selfish as it was, a part of me loved having Aniki all to myself before this all started. But now, the only person who Aniki seemed to truly love unconditionally and care for, was Otouto himself.

I guess it was natural with brothers. They get linked in this powerful bond...and I'm left out of it.

Maybe I'm coming into terms with who I truly am inside. Maybe I will fall under the so-called 'Curse of Hatred' that Shisui's mentioned to me about. I remember him making a promise that no matter what, he'd do whatever it takes to make sure that this clan's dark clutches would never get a hold of me. Shisui...

Maybe I had fallen already, but never realized it.

Suddenly, three loud voices of my fellow clansmen threw me out of my thoughts.

"Itachi! Itachi, come out!"

I watched from afar as three Uchihas, from the police force approached our home. A couple of minutes later, Itachi came out, a bored look on his face. He lazily eyed the three men with disinterest.

"What is it?" Came his stoic reply.

"We had two members missing from last nights meeting. Those members being Shisui, and _you_. Why did you not show up? The accusation was obvious in the man's tone of voice. He obviously didn't trust Aniki.

His only answer was a cold, aloof stare. And with that, the man continued, "I understand your promotion to ANBU, you've been burdened with various missions, as your father explained. However, that is no excuse."

My eyebrows pinched together. It was awfully low for them to just gang up on Aniki for missing a meeting. Perhaps I don't give him enough credit. The clan never worked him easy. Aniki spoke once more, never losing his indifferent tone. "I understand that. It will not happen again. Goodbye."

"Before we do, there's one thing you need to answer." His eyes and voice grew grim, laced with an emotion I could not comprehend. My heart began to race. " It's regarding the suicide drowning in Nakano river last night. The death of Shisui Uchiha."

Then it stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Shisui is dead :( (sobs)<strong>

**And yay, we get some Madara! :D**

**Now I can gladly say, that Akemi shall begin development :) Sorry if I don't do a good job of showing it :) But yeah, we get some insight on Akemi's resentment start towards Itachi :) **

**Next chapter...expect shit to hit the fan ;) hopefully...**

**Please Please Please review!No flames! All you silent readers, favorited, followers! Let's get some more, and you get Shisui in a bunny costume! :D**

**REVIEW!**

**Sayanora!**


	8. Uchikudaku

**Thanks for the reviews :) Prepare yourself you guys, massacre's in this chap! :D**

**Warning: death, violence, sexual violence, the usual from me :P**

**If I owned Naruto, Itachi would be alive and with a lover, Sakura would've died instead of Neji, which means, No Sarada :3 I do not own Evanescence**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Bound by every limb by my shackles of fear<em>

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

_Lost from within, Pursuing the end_

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

It's hard to breath with a broken heart.

Shisui...was dead?

Was that why he hadn't come? Suicide? It just didn't seem to fit...

Tears blinded my vision, as I slid against the wall onto the floor. My throat was cut off from air, but choked sobs came out as I curled into a ball, shaking.

He couldn't be dead! He couldn't! He was just here a couple days ago, holding me in his arms, stroking my hair in soft strokes. The last thing he did to me was kiss me on the forehead, before flickering off into the night. Maybe that was a way of goodbye...

I drowned out the rest of their conversation. I couldn't focus. The world stopped. _Shisui-nii..._

It wasn't until a loud ruckus erupted, and I turned to barely catch Aniki lashing out. The three men that once stood, were now laying in the ground in agony. Aniki stood over them, his eyes narrowed and dangerous. They lit up with a dangerous, stormy fire.

"As I just said," he began, his head hung low, dark bangs covering his face. "You shouldn't judge someone based on your preconceptions and judgements of their appearances. You assume that I have patience." He looked up, his eyes wild and burning. "The clan, the clan, the clan...you fail to measure your own capacity. That is why, you lie beaten here." The tone of his voice was chilling, causing shivers to move into me and move my very soul. I had seen Itachi angry, but never like this.

They struggled to get on their feet, their eyes cold and crimson. "Shisui-san was told to keep an eye on you. Ever since you've joined ANBU, your attitude has gotten darker and stranger. What exactly is going through your mind?"

Itachi simply spoke as if he hadn't even been paying attention. "You cling to your organization...your name, but for what?" Aniki's voice grew grim with anger, and the tension was so thick, you can slice the air with it.

"Itachi!" A demanding voice cut in. There stood the head of the clan, his own crimson hues burning holes into Itachi. He marched his way over to them, staring down, eye to eye with his son, who only returned the heated glance.

"What in the world has gotten into you? You've been acting strange lately." Although the anger was clear through his words, there was also concern laced through his voice. Itachi's emotionless facade returned.

"Nothing is wrong, tou-san. I am just stressed about work. That is all."

"Then why were you absent last night?"

"In order to reach a level..." A kunai appeared in his hand, placing it in front of his face. Father's eyes went wide in alarm, fearing Itachi was going to attack him. Instead he threw it into the wall, where is struck dead hard into the symbol on the wall and cracked. "...of my capacity. I've lost hope for this _pathetic_ clan." His cold, angry words were filled with utter disgust. "You forget what's important to you because you cling to something so _worthless_ and small..."

"Such arrogance!" Father nearly stumbled as he helped his subordinates up. "If you continue this atrocious behavior, you will be arrested!"

Itachi scoffed, turning his back on him. A small part of me wanted to run out and tell him to stop, but the other part wouldn't let me. The Uchihas behind him growled, one stepping forward. "I've had enough of your attitude! Captain, order an arrest!"

"Nii-san! Stop!" Otouto's voice cried out across the area. Immediately, Aniki froze. He slowly turned to face him, his eyes wide with shock. His eyes briefly met mine and they shone with something. He then dropped to the floor, bowing in apology.

"It was not me who killed Shisui. I apologize for my behavior."

Father blinked. "Very well. Just don't let it happen again."

"Captain!"

"Dismissed." Father waved them off. The men scoffed as they walked away. Aniki watched them. But I didn't miss the change in his eyes. The normal three tomoes morphed into something, something both new and deadly.

Father walked passed me, not even batting an eyelash. Otouto shyly trailed after him.

I turned only to meet a pair of spinning crimson eyes. My heart nearly jumped to my throat, it pumped so fast.

"...You should go to bed, Imouto." His voice was strained, stress and something else I didn't know. I couldn't help but stare straight back. "It's getting late..."

With that, he brushed past me as if the words previously exchanged never came to be.

_You will never be strong enough_

_You will never be good enough_

_You were never conceived in love_

_You will not rise above_

The sun was barely risen, illuminating the sky with dark azure and vibrant orange.

It had been easy for me to fall into slumber, yet I always kept an ear open for Aniki's feather-like footsteps. I heard nothing.

After the charade with the Uchiha police, the air around the Uchiha compound had been thick with tension. Times when Aniki would walk throughout the streets of the compound, he was met with judging stares and whispered conversation. He never even spared them a glance.

Father had gotten more and more buried with work, and Otouto devoting himself to his studies. Mother watched on with fake smiles and empty eyes as she rounded me into lessons on becoming a housewife. I attended tea ceremonies, I learned how to cook many different proper meals, how to dress, what to say, how to act, everything. I assumed it was mother's way of coping to what our family's become. Or her way of shutting it all out.

Itachi was never really home anymore. ANBU after ANBU, mission after mission, he was always gone. I almost started to miss him. I would hear Otouto whine to mother about how much he missed Itachi, and how he wanted to show him a trick he learned at the academy.

Mother suggested he show the trick to me. Otouto scoffed and simply asked, "What is the point of that?" I knew what he meant by that, and usually it would hurt. But now, I simply didn't care.

Shisui's death felt like an eternity. His time in this world had been cut off to quickly. It wasn't fair. I didn't even have anymore tears to cry. Yet the empty feeling in my heart always stayed, always reminded me that fate always had the upper, cruel hand.

The clan made it no better. They became more angry and hostile towards Konoha, as if they didn't despise this village enough.

But amongst the souls in the village, there was only one soul who could possibly feel the way I did. The loneliness eating away at the mind. How hope and confusion, would turn into resentment and anger. And that came in the form of Uzumaki Naruto.

It was the early morning, and villagers were just coming out, shops just opening and preparing for the day. I wandered over to an abandoned, lonely playground. And that's where I saw him.

He sat on the swing, barely moving his feet. The swing slightly swung back and forth, the creaking of rusted metal echoed. His head long low, wild blond locks blocking any view from his face. But I saw the tear that reflected on the sun, roll down his tan cheek. My heart clenched.

I slowly, quietly, walked up behind him. I then gently placed my hands on his back, giving him a soft push. The Uzumaki child jumped and turned towards the gesture, azure irises looking at me wide in alarm. He took in my form, and a large grin spread across his whiskered face.

"Akemi-chan!" He had cried, his blue eyes shining. I gave a smile to the blond bundle of joy, as I gave him another push. His grim face soon was replaced with a wide grin as he giggled as I continued to push him on the swings.

It was a warm feeling. Seeing the happiness in his lonely, melancholy eyes was really a good thing to see. He had the eyes of someone who can warm your heart instantly with one glance. From what I could tell, he had already had someone chasing after him.

When I used to walk Sasuke to the academy, I would notice a petite, timid little girl, with blue hair and wide, white eyes look at the Uzumaki with such amazement, such warmth. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, I believe. Other than this disdain that most of the kids gave him.

I ignored the villagers' judgeful glances and whispered rumors as I played with the child. What did they know? They had no idea what it's like to have absolutely nobody, especially at such a young age. How to have nobody that can make one feel safe, and secure, and loved. Instead of helping this innocent child, they turned their back to him, a child, who only wanted to be loved and cared for.

People are too cruel for their own good.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

I took Naruto to his favorite ramen place. He claimed that all that energy exhausted him and made him hungry. I truly found it hard to believe that someone like _Naruto_ would get exhausted over playing.

We got to Ichiraku's where the kindly old man placed a large, steaming bowls in front of us. His daughter, Ayame gave us smiles.

"It's on the house," He said giving us a warm smile. "Enjoy."

Immediately, Naruto dug into the ramen, slurping happily as he nearly swallowed it whole. I pat him on the back when he nearly choked. I picked up my chopsticks and stared into the bowl of noodles. The smell was so inviting, yet sickening at the same time. I barely picked up the noodle, moving it into my mouth when I was stopped.

"Well, well, well...look what we have here? Trash amongst trash." Itsumi's annoying voice echoed in my ears. I felt sick again. I turned my head towards her, annoyance flooding my veins. "May I assist you in something?"

"Now I understand what Fugaku-jii means by you," She laughed cruelly. I was not in a mood to deal with this. "An embarrassment to the Uchiha! A disgrace! Hanging out with this good-for-nothing brat!" She motioned to Naruto who turned to look at her, fury building in his blue eyes. "It's no wonder Fugaku is ashamed!"

"Shutup." I said.

"You're a stain to the name Uchiha! A worthless, pathetic little weakling!"

"Shutup."

"I should've been his daughter. I would've made him proud and filled with joy, instead of making him regret having a girl!"

"Shutup." My teeth were clenched, my fist was tight, my anger was building up.

"You're a pathetic waste of a human being," Her eyes were cruel and filled with amusement. "You're father, the clan, not even your mother wants you. Let alone _love_ you. Which is why Itachi chose _me_."

Before I could control myself, I lunged out of the chair so fast, even I didn't know what I was doing. My fist flew, smashing Itsumi dead in the face. A surprised cry of pain escaped her lips as she was sent flying, crashing into some nearby trash cans. She landed with a loud _thump_.

Gasps were whispered all around me. I looked and saw everyone there, their eyes all wide with shock and disbelief. Normally, I'd shrivel up in a ball, crying myself in the shame I would feel. But this time, I didn't care. I felt happy for once, bringing somebody else pain. It was wrong and mean, but I didn't care.

I looked at my hand. It had blood on it.

I watched as Itsumi struggled to get up, swaying as she did. I looked at the damage I had done, and was quite surprised. Her nose was in quite an unhealthy shape, and had blood pouring out of it, and her lips were slightly puffy. Tears were burning in her eyes. And yet she had the nerve to call me pathetic and weak.

"Yo-you brat!" She cried, clutching her nose. "You broke my nose! Wait to your father hears about this!" She stumbled as she ran away, sobbing. It was a bundle of emotions, soon all washes away. I felt no remorse.

I looked over to Naruto, whose blue irises were wide. It was then a pang of guilt hit me. Until he dropped his chopsticks, lunging out of his seat and rushing towards me. I nearly fell to the floor when he tackled me.

"Wow, Akemi-nee! That was awesome!" A warmth suddenly flooded within me. _Akemi-nee? _I liked the way my name came out of his lips. And I enjoyed the warmth that emitted from the child, the warmth I hadn't felt in so long.

And I clung onto it.

I gave him my ramen, not feeling hungry. He happily accepted.

The food refueled his energy, as he ended up dragging me back to the playground. I chased him around, our minds forgetting about the lingering loneliness as that time was nothing but bright. But if only I had sensed the dread that lingered around in the air. The looming cloud of darkness that hung over the sky, not foreshadowing the storm, but an even deeper darkness that it brings.

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light_

_Birthing a dawn to this endless night_

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me_

_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

It was nearing sundown. I could tell by the way his lids would drop, the bundle of joy and energy was falling tired. I went on my knees and brought him onto my back. He nuzzles his face between my neck and shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around me. He wasn't as heavy as I'd thought he'd be.

I carried him to the small apartment complex where he stayed. The hokage had pulled him out of the orphanage, after claims that something wrong was going on.

The door was unlocked. I wavered my way through the messy house, clothes, ramen cups, and other items everywhere. I went into the room I assumed to be his bedroom, and the room was in no better state than the rest of the house.

I cleared the clutter from his bed, gently placing him inside of it. As I pulled the blankets over the sleeping boy, I noticed the small smile the crossed his peaceful face. I pecked him on the forehead, before turning the light off and shutting the door.

The sun had set lower, but I didn't want to go home just yet.

I walked until I reached a familiar compound, along with a large, familiar home. The Misukawa clan was quite well off, being owners of a fine weapon shop. Some of them were also masters of ninjutsu. I knocked about 3 times, until I heard feet pounding on the other side. The door opened, revealing a older woman with, shoulder length, soft auburn hair. She noticed me and smiled.

"Oh, Kon'nichiwa, Akemi-san!" She stepped aside, allowing me to come in. I noticed how spacious and large the house was. It almost rivaled my own. She then called out a name.

"Miyumi-chan! Akemi-san is here to see you!" Suddenly, the cry of a baby echoed throughout the house. It was Miyumi's new baby sister. She was born two months ago, Miyumi never shut up about her darling little sister, Erika. Misukawa-san ran off to the nursery, just as Miyumi's footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Kon'nichiwa, Akemi-chan." She spoke softly with a smile. I returned it as she led me up to her room, where she closed the door. I sat on the edge of her bed, twiddling with my fingers. She took a seat at her desk, staring at the floor.

A long moment of uncomfortable silence.

Miyumi broke it.

"Look Akemi-chan, about that night-" I raised my hand, silencing her.

"Please don't trouble yourself, Miyumi-chan. It was not your fault. I shouldn't have been so sensitive."

She protested. "It was my fault. I knew it was a mistake inviting the boys over. But Usagi-chan wouldn't shut up about it... I mean, Hiro is nice and all, but those other two were creeps. Usagi was the one who invited them, I only told Hiro."

"It's fine, Miyumi-chan. Regardless of what Dashi said, I would have not been able to stay anyways."

She rose an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because of Ita-" I clamped my mouth shut. I couldn't tell anybody else. Itachi already punished me in the worse way possible when he knew Shisui knew about what he did to me. I could not go through that again.

"Itachi?" She asked. Instead of the normal lovesick look she got in her eyes whenever Itachi was mentioned, her face was full of confusion. "What would he do? He doesn't like...hurt you or anything right?"

I was silence.

She eyed me. "But now that you mention it...you have been acting strange these last couple of weeks. You never smile anymore. You always seem so sad. Your eyes don't shine like they normally do. Instead, all I can see is nothing but emptiness. Not to offend you or anything Akemi, you're my best friend, but what Dashi said really stuck to me."

I stiffened. She couldn't know. Could she? "There's nothing to worry about. There's nothing-"

"I mean, whenever you're with your brother," I winced when she called him that. "You always seem so timid and afraid. Like you wanna crawl under a rock or something." She moved onto the bed, looking me in the eyes. "You'd tell me if he was doing something...would you."

"Of course." I said too quickly. She caught on to that. She didn't believe me.

How was it that everybody else seemed to know me better than I knew myself?

"If you say so..." She said. Then the atmosphere became more timid with silence. I looked at the window, and noticed the sun was completely down. Mother would kill me! I was gone all day, not a word to anybody.

"I should get going now," I said, standing up. "I'll see you later, Miyumi-chan."

She gave a wave as I let myself out.

My head was swimming with thoughts. Mother didn't like it when I went out into the village without telling anybody. I know I would get it when I got home. She was probably worried sick. And father was probably home. That made things even worse. When I punched Itsumi, I knew she'd go run off crying and playing the victim. And since I was father's least favorite person in the world, I know I was in trouble.

The village seemed oddly empty. The night was still young, usually all I'd see was villagers wondering out and about. Maybe it was a day cut short today.

As I drew closer and closer to the compound, I couldn't fight the feeling in my stomach that told me something was wrong. Something was. I could feel it, in my very soul. Before I knew it, I was running. Why, I didn't know. All I knew was, I had to get home soon.

When I reached the gates, a foul smell lingered in the air.

When I came around the first corner, my heart nearly stopped, and I almost dropped dead all together.

Blood. Bodies.

Blood, bodies splattered everywhere.

And I knew what the smell was.

The stench of death.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you_

_I have lived and I died for you_

_Abide in me and I vow to you_

My heart clenched with utter horror, as bile rose in my throat. Tears rose in my eyes. I couldn't breath. I couldn't move.

I could only look on in horror, as the bodies of my fellow clansman, woman, children, the elders, lay dead. Drowning in pools of blood.

There was no life, no signs of life anywhere. Blood splattered on the walls, and I could tell there had been a struggle. I stumbled on my first step. And my knees were going weak with the next one. I fell to my knees before I could lift the other.

And to my dismay, I fell in front of the deceased body. It reeked with the new smell of death and blood. It was a man, a man I recognized all too well. His throat was slahed to ribbons, cut from ear to ear. Blood, old and fresh, stained on him like a blanket.

All the other bodies shared the same state.

The bile in my throat grew, as long with the sickening feeling in my stomach. I vomited, right then and there, and suddenly my throat burned as my eyes felt wet and dry at the same time.

Like a zombie, did I rise. I numbly walked, slowly as if time itself had frozen to guide me. All the feeling in the world, all the blood that rushed through my veins came to a stop. I could barely breath. I felt like I was floating.

I passed on, corpse after corpse leading a trail throughout the compound. Blood covered the grounds. I felt frozen, a dead little girl who could never find her way home. Even the tears, the many, many tears that poured down my face like an unstoppable moving stream could not make me feel alive.

I didn't feel alive.

This was a dream. A genjutsu somebody had been cruel enough to cast, playing a unholy joke on me. Shisui would pop around the corner laughing, my mother would smile again, then take me into her sweet embrace. Itachi would whisper those sweet words in my ear, kissing me on the forehead. He would hold me in his arms and tell me over and over how much he loved me. He would play with my hair, twisting it into little curls like he did whenever he would comfort me during a thunderstorm.

But nothing could make this real. Not the clenching fear in my heart, not the way my blood started to burn. Nothing.

Everything moved in slow motion.

With each passing corpse, did I begin to feel number. As if the gods themselves were ready to come and snatch me away.

_Who could've done this?_

It was then, I found myself at the front door of my home. Mother and father...they were okay. They had to be. I'd go and tell them about this gruesome act, and they'd hunt them down. It would all be okay.

It wasn't then until the door slowly slid open, did I want nothing more than to drop dead the floor.

There, Itachi stood, dressed in his ANBU armor, which was drenched with blood, clearly not his own. Mother and father lay kneeling on the ground, seemingly calm and rational about the whole ordeal, yet I could tell it was not that. He turned towards me, his deadly crimson eyes burning with a thousand emotions. He slightly tilted his head to the side, a sickeningly sweet smile, a smile that didn't reach his eyes, spread across his face.

"Oh, Imouto, how nice it is of you to join us." His eyes were wild as he let out a laugh. "I was only telling our wonderful parents what a lovely little thing you are."

"Itachi, this needs to stop." Father ordered, but his voice wasn't stern nor strong. It was calm, weak almost. He knew of this fate before it even came.

"Why no, I don't think that's necessary father. I believe you should hear this. After all, some things are better left said when you die." I noticed the blood that covered his katana. Mother shrunk away, fearful. My eyes burned.

"Imouto, why don't you tell them." He gestured towards me. "Tell them how much you please me in bed. How you squirm, and cry for me to stop, but I know you enjoy it as much as I do. Go on, don't be shy."

"Itachi, stop." My voice was raspy and dry, I didn't even want to think about what he was saying right now. Mother let out a whimper.

"No, tell them, Akemi. I've already claimed you as mine, there's nothing to be ashamed about. Tell them how much you would _bleed_, as I pounded you dry. How you would grow _tighter_ and _tighter_ around my cock as I made you come. Tell them how loudly you would scream in pain, they obviously don't know."

"Stop."

I didn't even have to look to know that mother and father were horrified.

"Itachi..." Came mother's whisper.

"You won't? Very well. I will then. She loved it. She loved the way I would tear her apart inside, the way I made her scream and bleed until she couldn't feel anymore. She felt so tiny and sweet, like she would rip apart any second. I knew it hurt her, but that only made it feel even better."

I was lost. My body was there, but my mind was long gone, lost. I scratched and scratched at my arm, until I felt the skin peeling away. The bittersweet feeling of blood running down my arms overwhelmed me.

"You don't believe me? How about I _show_ you then?" The world went black and white.

My mother gasped, nearly choking on her breath. What was he doing? I couldn't see anything, my eyes were shut so tight. But it seemed as if the world was spinning, everything was screaming.

"Itachi! That's enough!" Came father's voice once more, sounding strained. I only heard laughter in response.

"I'm showing you the truth, father. Because you were so busy obsessing over the clan, this is what I was doing to your daughter." He was showing them all the times he violated me? It was genjutsu! Tobi-sensei had lectured me about it, but it would do me no justice since I haven't even obtained the sharingan.

I wanted to vomit again. My skin was starting to burn.

"No...this can't be true...it can't..." I stifled a sob.

"Should I give you a demonstration, mother?" I could feel his eyes on me. Burning through me. I felt him coming closer, but this time I was quick on my feet. I bolted up, ready to lunge out the door, only to have him appear in front of me. He grabbed me and threw me on the ground. I lunged back up, only for him to crawl on top of me, holding me down as I squirmed. With a kunai, my clothing was suddenly sliced into pieces. My panties were as good as rags, as he carelessly tore them off. I lay shivering and naked beneath him, as his wild eyes stared down at me.

He lips attacked my neck as he savagely bit down, drawing blood. I heard the zipper of his pants and suddenly a large, forceful pressure burned between my legs as he forced himself into me, not even waiting. I wasn't prepared, and it suddenly everything in my very being was on fire. I screamed, to where I could feel my lungs ringing. After all the times he violated me to where it was painful, and there were a lot of times, but this was as if he were cutting a blade into me. I screamed, begging for him to stop.

He didn't wait a second, as he ruthlessly pounded into me. He grunted as he took my breast into his mouth biting down hard, harder than he ever had before. I screamed until my throat grew dry and sore, my voice was strained.

I could hear mother's quiet sobs, and I absolutely dreaded that sound.

Itachi groaned. "Ughh...you feel so small, Imouto...so small and _tight_." His speed grew restless. My sobs were muffled by his lips. His hands roughly grabbed my breasts, as he squeezed them. He scratched and clawed at my skin, and it bleeds even more. I don't even bother screaming anymore. I was ashamed, humiliated. Being desecrated in front of my own parents' eyes.

His lips grazed my neck, as he lifted my hips, sliding in deeper. He moaned lowly in his throat. "I'm going to come deep inside of you Imouto..." I could feel his member throbbing inside of me. His release was coming, but that didn't slow him down no less.

Finally, he twitched and throbbed even more, as he grunted. A warm, wet liquid spilled inside of me as he slowed his thrusts down. He slowly pulled out, and the rest of his release spilled out onto my stomach.

I lay, shivering and numb. All the feeling from my mind and body, gone. I could see the darkness clouding my eyes, it's cold grip pulling at my very soul. The last thing I could possibly feel, was warm blood, blood that was not my own, touch my skin.

And into the dark I fell.

_I will never forsake you_

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahaha! THERE IT IS! :D It's a pretty long, eventful chapter, ne? I'm actually (kinda) proud of this chapter... :) I know Itachi's OOC, but he is this way for a reason, so bare with N_N<strong>

**Note- If any of you have noticed, I purposely left the ages out. it's up to you wonderful readers to decide how old they are :)**

**So, yeah...hehe**

**This may or may not be the last chapter in awhile...I'm going to start homeschooling soon, so I'll be busy with that. Also, I've got to whip up the idea for the next chapter :/ But don't worry my lovelies, you're in for a surprise for the next chapters :)**

**Review! Please, I know I sound like a desperate monkey, but reviews = happiness! :) All you followers, favorites, review! Please no flames, or rude constructive criticism. (will be edited soon)**

**Stay tuned, sayanora! :)**


	9. Omake: Kowareta

When she wakes up in the morning, the first thing she feels is pain.

A sharp, sore feeling shoots between her legs, and she winces as she crawls out of bed.

But the arm that's draped around her waist tightens.

"Where are you going?" His voice is raspy and low with sleep, but it doesn't fail to send shivers down her spine no less. She gently moves her hand to brush the arm away, as she struggles to stand on her own two feet, doing her best to ignore the ache between her legs.

"I have to get ready for school, Nii-san." She whispers, bending over to reach for her clothing. She picks her disregarded clothing up, before walking towards her private bathroom. She drops the clothes into the hamper, before starting the shower.

The water embraces her in a warm, wet comfort. While it causes her skin to sting, it slowly caresses the soft, aching skin.

Reaching for her strawberry-scented shampoo, she squirts some in the palm of her hand before rubbing it into her scalp, running her hands through her long raven locks. A memory flashed through her mind.

She remembers the days where her mother would gracefully run those long, gentle fingers through her locks of hair, as she neatly tied it back with a silk blue ribbon.

"Such a pretty little girl," Her mother affectionately whispered to her, as she nuzzled her cheek against her baby daughter, causing her to giggle. "My pretty little girl..."

It do not do good to dwell on memories.

It only brings back a nostalgic feeling, a longing. A longing for that certain someone who was long gone to come back and to take you into that embrace again. It brings nothing but heartache.

She'd never forget the night her parents died. She was only ten, Itachi was thirteen, and Sasuke was seven. They were going to a party, held by the Namikaze's. It was only ten minutes away. If only that idiot who was intoxicated behind the wheel wouldn't have been on the streets that night, they would still be here. She would be (somewhat) happy. She would have a family. Her brothers wouldn't-

Nevermind.

But she was glad that the drunken idiot died too.

And since then, as the eldest brother, Itachi took it upon himself as to raise and protect his younger siblings from everything. But did he himself count as everything?

Sasuke grew bitter in the wake of their parents' death. He was angry at everyone and everything. His former close bond with Itachi shattered, and ruined the chances of them ever having a decent relationship. They were never really that close anyways. Maybe it was her fault, as she never really tried. At the age of thirteen, Sasuke ran away from their home.

The most chilling fact is, Itachi didn't even seem to care. He seemed to know where the whereabouts of their youngest sibling where, but he spoke not a word. Even where their brother returned and attended the same high school as she, he didn't seem concerned. But she found out on her own that he had been staying at their great uncle Madara's home.

The knock on the door disrupted her peace.

She turned off the water. "Hai?" She called out, as she stepped out of her black marble shower and wrapped a fluffy white town around her frame. She picked up her discarded clothes and placed them into the hamper.

"Akemi-san," it was one of the maids, the one who would usually run her baths and cook breakfast. "Itachi-sama is waiting downstairs, and breakfast is ready. He wants to leave as soon as possible."

She sighed. She was hoping to go back to sleep. She was still sore, and it still hurt for her to walk. But she knows better than to defy Itachi's word, as whatever he said was final.

She pulled her long hair back into a ponytail, two pieces framing her face. She threw on the lacy bra and panties set Itachi had gotten her, forgetting to apply makeup. She pulls out a purple blouse, buttoning it up to where one would get a slight view of her cleavage. She pulled out a skirt that stopped just an inch above her knees, showing off her long legs. She slipped into a pair of black flats as she pulled her shoulder bag on, before heading out of her large bedroom.

She walks down the long halls, wanting nothing more for the very walls within her to swallow her up.

When she walks down the long row of stairs and into the kitchen, her brother sits at the table, waiting. He's sipping his normal herbal tea, as he eyes her frame up and down. His eyebrows are furrowed, and she knows whatever he's about to say can't be good.

"Don't you think that skirt is too short, Akemi?" His hand lazily rested his chin at the palm of his hand. She looked down at her clothing. The skirt flattered her figure rather nicely. But then she noticed the forgotten bruises on her legs, purple and red that stood out against her pale complexion.

"Well...I think it goes well with this shirt...I mean we-"

"Go change it." He gives the simple order, and as usual she obeys.

She reaches her room and carelessly pulls the skirt off and tosses it away, not caring where it lands. She settles on a pair of black skinny jeans, and returns back down stairs. Itachi's at the table, reading the paper. His eyes flicker towards her for a second.

"Those pants are too tight," He deadpans, and she fights back an eye roll. "But they will do for now. And button up your shirt. Breakfast is ready, you have five minutes." With that, he gets up and leaves the room, fixing his tie. He always did look quite dashing in a the suits he always wore.

But she's not really hungry. She stares at the simple bacon, sausage, and eggs breakfast. The warm, meaty smell makes her feel nauseated. She picks up a sausage, biting into the juicy goodness. She didn't realize how hungry she truly was.

But she's only able to get through two slices of sausage and bacon, the rest sits there, unwanted and untouched. Itachi calls her from the garage. She swallows down the apple juice, and soon rushes out, not wanting to keep him waiting.

He sits in the nice car, casually leaning up against the seat. She takes a seat and the driver starts the vehicle before pulling out of the long driveway of their mansion. She could feel his eyes on her. She avoids by looking out of the window. The gray sky seemed so serene...

"You remember what I told you?" He asks, well, more like demands.

She gave a simple nod. "Everything is fine. I just haven't been able to sleep. Nothing is wrong."

He slides closer, a smirk gracing his handsome features. His warm breath tickles her neck and shivers run down her spine. "I'm sure I don't have to repeat myself," His voice is husky and deep, his hands slides on her thigh. "Don't show any signs. If you tell anybody...you know the consequences..."

"I-I know Itachi-nii..."

Itachi nods, and the rest of the twenty-minute trip is silent. She nearly breathes a silent sigh of relief as they pull aside the large building of Konohagakure High School, and the car comes to a stop. She quickly moves to jump out the car only to have Itachi grab her by the waist as he forces a kiss on her, slowly running his tongue against her lips. She's glad the windows are tinted and she hadn't open the door yet.

"Have a good day, Imouto..." His smooth voice mumbles in her ear as she nods and slowly slides out the car when the chauffeur opens it. She swings her bag over her shoulder as the car drives away.

The first bell rings. She'd be late if she didn't hurry.

* * *

><p>"Senju Hashirama was the first mayor of Konoha. Otherwise known as, the <em>Hokage.<em> What year did he first discover this city?" The sensei scribbles on the board, history of Konoha, and such. She looks on as students frolic along in their own world. A lazy boy rests his head on his desk, snoring softly. A chubby boy sneaks chips from under his desk. A blond boy chatters happily about ramen, to the blushing white-eyed beauty next to him.

She envies them. She hates how innocent and carefree their lives are. She wishes she could have the same. What she would give to have a loving family again...how to have a loving embrace instead of-

"Akemi-san!"

She snaps from her daze, meeting the sensei's heated gaze. She blushes, feeling the eyes on her.

"H-hai Kakashi-sensei?" She nervously whispers, as her sensei's eyes narrow at her.

"If you had been paying attention, there wouldn't be a 'what'?" He sighs as he picks up his book. "What year did Hashirama become Hokage?"

"Ummmm..." Her best friend nudges her softly and catches her attention to the book. "1976."

"Correct. Thank you, Ms. Uchiha...but please refrain from staring at the back of Mr. Inuzuka's head." Laughs echo throughout the room as she hides her face in her textbook, ashamed.

The bell rang, and students squirmed to gather their belongings and scurried out the classroom to lunch. Just as she placed her notebook into her bag, a hand grabbing her wrist stopped her. Her heart sped up, as she turned to meet the dark, concerned eyes of her sensei.

"Akemi-san..." His voice was calm and soft. "I would like to speak to you for a moment." She softly pulled her wrists back, before reverting her eyes to the wooden floor.

"Hai, sensei."

"Have a seat." He motioned to a chair in front of his desk where she sat. Kakashi took a seat at his desk, carelessly flipping through his _Icha Icha _book. She sat there in an awkward silence, until he spoke.

"It has come to my attention," He began, flickering a page away. "That something is not right with you."

Her heart began to race. He couldn't know. He couldn't, there was no way her lazy sensei had a clue on what was going on, as he'd always have his face buried in a porn book. No one could know, _nobody._

"W-what are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Her voice was timid and shy.

His eyes stuck her like a knife. "Don't take me as a fool, Akemi-san. I've noticed the odd change in your behavior. You're usually on task with everything, being one of my best students. You're always in a daze, you always seem depressed, you never smile anymore." He reached out and touched her hand. "Is there anything going on at home?"

She flinched. She remembered Itachi's warning in the car this morning. And it'd be best heed his warnings. She did not want to face the _consequences_ again. The last time she had to, she'd swore to herself that she'd never go through that again.

She took a deep breath. "Nothing is wrong, Kakashi-sensei."

"Then why did you take so long to answer?" He deadpanned.

She couldn't lose this game. "I just haven't got any sleep. That's all."

Their staring contest lasted a few seconds. "Ah, I see. Than perhaps I should call your brother and-"

"No!" She yelled, shocking herself with how much volume her voice had taken. Kakashi seemed surprised as well. Akemi was usually quiet.

"Nothing is wrong," She hadn't realized how pleading her voice had sounded, how panicked it was. "I mean it Kakashi-sensei. I've just been...feeling sick lately." It wasn't a lie. She remembers previous mornings she found herself hunched over the toilet, vomiting. Itachi was never informed of this of course.

His dark eyes were still suspicious but he sighed, giving in. "Alright then. I do hope to see you get better. Have a nice day, Akemi-san."

She forced a smile and quickly gathered her things. She couldn't get out there fast enough.

* * *

><p>"Shakespeare's first play was..." She squinted her eyes as she looked into the textbook. It was a short day today, classes letting out at 12:15. Her partner for the project peaked over her shoulder he scanned the book.<p>

"_Henry Vlll." _Gaara answered as they sat on the steps of the school, waiting for their rides. She smiled and scribbled down the answer on her notebook.

She liked Gaara. Although he was a couple years younger than her, they got along pretty well. She was familiar with him because he was the younger cousin of one of Itachi's coworkers and friend, Sasori.

As students rushed out, happy to be out of school for the weekend, she dreaded it. And since Itachi now had a home office instead of going to the actual company, he'd be home a lot more, to her dismay. Which meant she would spend a lot more time in bed, then having freedom.

She doesn't even quite remember when this all started. Maybe it was during one of her many slumbers where she dreamed of meeting her sweet prince, would he come and make it seem real. It was back when her world was full of colors and bright skies.

And it took him one night to turn everything into gray.

Now she can see it.

It was a month after their parents died. The funeral had been that day, and she had yet to change out of her black dress. The Namikazes had generously offered their roof to the Uchiha orphans, and only Sasuke went. Itachi had declined, stating that he and his sister needed time 'to themselves.' She hadn't known there was more meaning to that statement.

Itachi had dismissed the maids, allowing them a week off. They'd have the entire mansion to themselves now. And they were pretty much set for life. The will had stated all the money their parents had should be divided equally amongst the children, and Itachi was to inherit everything at the age of eighteen.

So they were alone.

She lay on her bed, wishing to just truly open her eyes and for everything to be just a dream. It wasn't. Because every time she opened her eyes, everything was the same. Everything was still dark. Nothing was bright or colorful anymore.

And it was only about to get worse.

Itachi slid into the dark room, and she would not have heard him if it had not been for the sound of the door locking. He hadn't said a word as he walked to her queen-sized bed, sitting next to her.

Conversation had been short. He asked if she were okay and if she needed anything. She numbly replied. It had been a silent decade. Then she felt him touching her, pulling her smaller frame on his lap. It was an unusual action from Itachi, but she took comfort in it anyway. She buried her face in his chest, as he stroked her thighs up and down. It was uncomfortable, but she dealt with it.

Then his hands got needy. They slowly traced every outline of her body, every dip, every curve. And by the tone of his voice, she knew something was going to happen.

"You're becoming a very beautiful girl, Imouto." He purred in her ear, as he brushed his lips against her ear, trailing down to her neck. She enjoyed the compliment, but the way he said it made her shiver. His voice was low and slurred, seductive even. She sat there numb and burning as he kissed her neck softly, his hands moving in and out between her inner thighs.

One by one, was each piece of her clothing removed from her body. He maneuvered her to lay on her back as he slowly slid her panties off. She blankly watched as he stripped himself bare, before slowly climbing back onto her.

His kisses were anything but innocent. His touches were anything but gentle. And she sat there, like his perfect little doll he said she was. But she knew it was wrong. She know this would be looked down upon by society. It didn't really hurt that much at first. She unwillingly rolled her hips into his as he pressed against her. She bit back moans as his tongue tasted her, making her feel wondrous feelings. But when he entered her, it hit her back into reality. _It hurt like a bitch. _Why was something that big supposed to go into something so small? How did he even fit it in? She screamed and cried and bled. He allowed her to of course, no one could hear her.

She pleaded for him to stop, it was so painful. But he wouldn't. He told her how much he loved her, and how good she felt. He would kiss away her tears as he came.

He didn't have to whisper a threat when he was done with her. There was nobody to tell.

Then it became a routine. He would come in every night. She grew used to it that whenever he came into the room, she would start stripping.

She was old enough to know what it was.

A familiar fancy black car pulled up. She got up, waving Gaara goodbye as she got in the car. There the handsome elder Uchiha sat, waiting. She closed the door and Itachi immediately pulled her onto his lap. He pecked her quickly on the lips.

"How was your day?" He ghosts his lips against her neck, his warm breath giving her shivers.

"Fine."

"Hn."

The silence was making her uncomfortable.

"Who was that?" He said, referring to Gaara.

She turned pink. "Oh, that was my friend Gaara."

She felt him tense up. "Friend? Do you like him?" She refused to meet his eyes. She knew how this would turn up. He was the reason she didn't have many male friends in the first place.

"He's my friend. Of course I do." She winced when Itachi gripped her chin a little two tightly, just like he always did. She remembers a time where she had been harassed by a boy who liked her. He would follow her around and send her little gifts and notes. When Itachi discovered one of the notes, threatening that if she didn't go out with him he would tell everyone her 'secret.' Of course Itachi took this the wrong way. He assumed she had told about the forbidden acts he'd committed. And it took her awhile,after he had reduced her to tears to convince him that she had kept her mouth shut. Itachi then took matters into his own hands. Sure enough, the boy never stepped foot near her again. Or any boy for that matter.

"As a friend? You know I don't like you hanging around with any boys, Imouto." His voice was low and dangerous, as it gone whenever he wasn't pleased.

"He's my friend, Aniki. There's nothing wrong with having friends."

"Hn." He released her chin, placing a hand on her waist. "I just don't want you doing anything to another boy." What did he take her for? She knew the consequences of '_cheating'_ on him, she would _never_, for as long as she lived, have to suffer through that again.

"I know, Aniki."

They arrived to their large home, the large, high, protective gates locking shut. He pulled in front of the house and they got out as he drove away. She was quick to get into her room, and shut it all out. She was ready to collapse into bed when she noticed a large box wrapped in a silk white ribbon.

She already had an idea on what it was. But then she remembered. It was her birthday this coming week. Itachi got his present earlier.

She unwrapped and pulled out the items in the box. She wasn't too surprised to see the sexual, provocative clothing. The first was a lacy black, see-through basque. It did no justice, it would barely cover anything up. A short, red baby-doll gown, two sets of black lacy bustier with matching panties, and two additional pairs of thigh-high fishnet stockings. There were more outfits for her to wear, but she was to tired to sort through them all.

He did enjoy it when she wore such.._.kinky_ clothing.

Setting the box aside, she eagerly fell to her bed. She welcomed slumber with an open embrace.

* * *

><p>The weekend flies by; Just as she predicted, she was in prison in her own bed. She was too exhausted and sore to go to school on Monday, hours of pleasing Itachi in bed taking a toll on her. He lets her stay home on that day. Thankfully, he had a business meeting, he would be gone from dusk to dawn.<p>

She had time to herself.

She ignores the worried texts from friends, all wondering why she was absent. She had perfect attendance, as every Uchiha in her family did. To miss even one day was a total shock.

She forces herself to get out of bed to get a bowl of cereal. She swallows the food down, ignoring the nausea and the headache.

Bored, she pulls out the box to see if any of them fit. Not that it would matter anyway, they were meant to be taken off. Itachi had them made especially for her, they had to be perfect. Although sometimes the bras were a size too small.

She looks at herself in the mirror. Each of the outfits fit her curves perfectly. To any other, she was beautiful. Long, slender legs, perfectly curved hips, ample bust, snowy white skin; long, silk black hair. She was the eye candy for many men, young and old, and the envy to other women.

But she hated everything about herself. The purple bruises that adorned her neck, the red marks on her stomach, her entire body. If anyone were to see this part of her, they'd be disgusted. But her body was for Itachi's eyes and his eyes only, as he'd told her many times.

A sick wave hit her, and she felt the desperate need to vomit. Rushing to the bathroom, she threw up nearly everything she had in a year. Her throat burned, and grew sore and dry. Tears came to her eyes.

She flushed and sat on the toilet, quickly checking for a red spot in her underwear. Nothing, not even cramps.

Panic rose. Her cycle had always been irregular, but it had been nearly three months since she'd last had it. Usually she would brush it off, but now her panic was starting to cloud her.

She went to one of her most trusted maids. She pleaded with the middle-aged woman to get what she needed, begging her to cover up for her. The maid hesitantly agreed with her, feeling pity for the young girl.

Nightfall. She anxiously waited for the maid to return, Itachi had yet to return from his meeting at Uchiha Inc. A knock on the door, and she eagerly jumped up to find the woman holding what she needed. She took the brown bag from her, thanking her.

She went to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Opening the bag, she pulled out the small, white box and the item in the box. After reading and following the directions carefully, she impatiently waited.

_Why did three minutes take so long?_

Finally, it was done. She sent a quick prayer to the God she barely believed in and looked down at the results.

Her heart stopped.

Tears of panic and fear ran down her cheeks, as she quickly disposed of the damned item. It had to be wrong. It just had to. This was just some, cruel trick on her. Soon she'd wake up, and everything would be back to the way it once was.

But it wasn't.

She really wished her mother was there to guide her through this mishap.

Because there was no way she could live with herself, knowing she was carrying Itachi's child.

* * *

><p>The next day it's her seventeenth birthday.<p>

And she dreaded it.

Her birthday used to be a happy occasion; her mother would throw a huge party, gifting her with everything any girl he age could ever want. She'd doll her up in the cutest dresses, and the biggest, brightest bows...but that was nothing but a dream now; an illusion.

Itachi slid into her room at the crack of dawn. She was awakened to feel a soft pair of lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see her brother's dark ones. He was holding a single red rose. Cliche as it sounded, she couldn't help but love the flower.

"Happy birthday, Imouto." He gently pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back, knowing what would happen if she didn't.

He went to her drawer and pulled out a simple, yet cute outfit. A long-sleeved white blouse with a black, knee-length skirt. It was a really different day after all. Itachi never let her wear skirts. He didn't like her showing too much skin.

"Hurry and get ready. Meet me downstairs when you're done." He said as she nodded and went into her bathroom to get ready. She set the clothes on the counter before she turned on the water and stripped.

She sat there, numbly in a daze. How could she tell him? How would she tell him? She didn't know how Itachi would take the news that he was to be a father, that he had created a child. She feared his reaction. He wasn't one to really get violent unless she misbehaved, (which she rarely did) but how would he take the news of a baby? Would he be happy? Would he be angry? Her worst fear was he would want to abort the baby, because she had already begin to love him or her so. Despite how he was conceived.

Children were met to save parents from themselves after all.

After she rinsed and washed herself, she got out of the shower and quickly threw her clothes on. She put on light makeup, which was something new for her. She never wore it unless she was covering something up. She wore her long hair out, flowing in waved to her waist.

She rushed downstairs, to see Itachi waiting for her. He smiled softly as he took her in. She noticed how there were no maids working. He'd probably dismiss them for privacy.

"You look beautiful." He smoothly said as he led her to the car.

She wasn't too nervous. Maybe this time they'd go to a fancy hotel or something.

But it was a nice day. He'd taken her for a delicious breakfast, followed up a day of him taking her shopping, him approving of the clothing of course. He then took her for ice cream, a movie, and lastly a fancy dinner at her favorite restaurant.

It was night when they returned home.

She was tired, having eaten all of that food. It was days like this where she was actually happy...somewhat. She wanted to head straight to bed, after such a long day.

"Aren't you going to try your present on for me?"

He was looking at her expectantly. She had no choice. He didn't like going into explanation for what he wanted. He simply said something, and she'd obey. When she didn't, he got impatient. When she was eleven, she hadn't quite understood what he meant. She remembers frozen fear, stiff limbs as her brother _showed_ her what he meant.

She went up to her bedroom, stripping out of her clothes and pulling out the black and red see-through corset with the matching bra and panties and pulls it on. And just for kicks, she adds the thigh-high fishnets to the outfit.

She sits on the bed, waiting for Itachi.

When he comes, he's holding handcuffs.

_Happy Birthday..._

* * *

><p>The next day, she feels sick and she's sore but she still forces herself to go to school.<p>

She tries to hide the limp in her walk as she walks to her class. Of course, she's verbally attacked with questions by her friends on why she had been absent. She brushes them off, stating that she had gotten a stomach bug. Which she still had.

She dreaded going to Kakashi's class.

He taught English, which was her best and favorite subject. But ever since that talk they'd had last week, she had been pretty edgy about seeing him, knowing he would now keep an eye on her. Kakashi was very observant.

But it was hard for her to look 100% healthy. Her head was hurting, she still felt sour, and nausea was rising in her throat. It was hard not to pass out. She was happy when she was excused to go to the nurse. But she wasn't stupid enough to go there, so she spent the time in the bathroom, vomiting.

The bell rang.

It was physical education.

She was excused from it for the day, having been absent before. She sat on the bleachers and watched as the class ran laps when the teacher called out to her.

She was sent to the counselor's office, which made her stomach quench. Her nerves were unsettling, her gut was burning with fear. Why was the counselor suddenly interested in her? Was she getting an award or something? That was usually the reason she went to the counselor.

When she entered she saw the young woman sitting at her desk, before looking up at her and smiling.

"Hello, Akemi-san. Have a seat."

She obeyed , nervously poking at the silk of her shirt. The counselor then gave a chuckle.

"Don't be worried, Akemi-san. You're not in trouble."

Than why was she here?

"Your teacher came to me a couple of days ago, expressing concern." She reached out and placed a hand on hers. "Is everything okay at home?"

"Yes. It's fine." She's been trained for this. She can't mess up now, her life depended on it. Possibly the life of her baby.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"What about your family? It's come to my understanding from an anonymous source that your parents are dead and your brothers-"

Anonymous? "Everything is fine," She cut her off. She could feel her leg shaking. She was onto her, everyone was onto her. She felt like these walls were slowly closing up. "Can I leave please?"

Slightly, did the counselor's lips turn up. "Don't be in a rush, Uchiha-san. We've only got thirty minuets left of school, I can excuse you from class."

She could feel herself shaking. Nausea rose in her throat. She stood up. "You don't understand, there's this important assignment that I have and if I don't turn it in-"

"I will email your teacher, Akemi-san. Please have a seat."

She slowly did, staring at the floor. Her head was starting to hurt. She was getting sweaty.

"Are you okay, Akemi-san? You look ready to pass out. Have some water." She turned to the mini fridge and pulled out a water bottle which the girl graciously accepted. She chugged the first half down. It helped make the world feel less hotter.

"But as I was saying, your parents died seven years ago, correct?" Akemi nodded. "And who do you live with now?"

"My brother. He's twenty, about to be twenty-one."

"What about your other one?"

"He's fifteen. He doesn't stay with us. He stays with our great uncle."

"I see. So it's just you and Itachi, eh?" She nodded, trying not to give any signs. She only hoped to God that Itachi wouldn't be aware of this discussion with the counselor. Heaven knows what he would do.

"Yes." Frequently she would look at the clock. The next words the counselor were a blur. Her leg was bouncing with impatience. She wanted to go. She needed to go, and she needed to go now.

"So how's your relationship with Itachi?" She hit one there. Why was she snooping into her life so much? No matter what, she couldn't slip. She couldn't break. But all in all, she couldn't deny it. The glass was slowly cracking.

"It's fine." She replied immediately. Any hesitation would give this bitch what she needs. _Seven minuets..._

_"_You sure about that?" She was starting to get angry. Who was this lady to come and snoop through her life? It was nobody's business.

"_Yes_, I'm sure." She can't hold back the malice and irritation in her voice. She stands. "I'm going to the bathroom." She leaves without waiting for a response. She's relieved to hear the bell ring shortly after.

Itachi isn't in the car when she gets picked up. Something must have happened. Something that wasn't good.

* * *

><p>When she enters the house, she hears Itachi talking on the phone in his office. By the way he sounds, he doesn't seem to happy. She stands by the closed door, listening.<p>

"I can assure you, Misora-san, my Imouto is fine. She's just been having an upset stomach lately, that's all. Oh you spoke to her earlier? Ah, I see, I see. Well I appreciate that you called. Have a good day."

She moves to rush to her room. She doesn't get very far.

"Akemi." His voice called out. She freezes, knowing she's been caught. She turns towards the door,which is slightly open. "Come here."

Disobedience would only lead to pain. She slowly enters the room, closing the door. His back is to her, and she is unable to see his face.

Then he stands, turning to face her. His face is completely stoic, and it terrifies her to no end. Whenever Itachi would hold his anger in, it would only get worse for her.

He walks closer to her. He gently grasps her chin, looking into her eyes. His eyes are calm, but she knows better to believe that.

"Who did you tell?" His voice is soft.

That stupid bitch. She did that on purpose, calling Itachi in the moment of her distress. Why couldn't they all just leave her alone?

"Nobody."

She's slammed against the wall, his hand on her neck. The air is escaping her throat.

"_Do not_ lie to me, Imouto." Now his voice is low and deadly. She struggles to respond, but she can't breath. Itachi drops his grip and she falls to the floor. She struggles to capture her breath, panting.

She slowly stands up. "I-I didn't tell anyone!"

His hand comes to strike her face so quickly, she doesn't even see it coming. Her cheek burns, before reducing to a numb feeling. Tears sting her eyes.

"You're a horrible little girl, Akemi. I can't believe you have the nerve to sit there and lie to my face. You have no shame, do you?" The glint he had in his eyes was not a good one. She knew what was to come.

She finds herself on the floor once more, crawling away like the pitiful thing she was as he walks towards her. "Aniki, please, I'm not lying!" She cries out as he pulls her by her hair, and she's put against the wall.

"Don't you remember when I warned you?" His voice whispered in her ear. He yanks his hand back,and it hurts, it hurts very bad. She bites her lip to keep from screaming. "When I warned you of what would happen if you tell? Have you forgotten already?" Her neck is starting to hurt, and suddenly she's slammed against the wall. She could feel herself blacking out.

He leans his lips against her ears, licking a tear that fell from her eyes. "If you tell...there will be consequences."

Her blood rushes from her head as everything goes black.

* * *

><p>She awakens, she's crumpled on her bed.<p>

To her surprise, she still fully clothed. The only thing she can feel is Itachi's grip on her neck.

She can't show her face in school. Not after that. The counselor was onto her, Kakashi was onto her. She wouldn't know what she would do if her friends found out. She'd be labeled a whore, a freak. No one would believe her side of the story. No one would believe that the sexy, charming, successful CEO of one of the most highest ranking companies in the world would do such a heinous thing as rape and incest.

She moves to get her phone off the charger, to see she has one new message. She opens it to see it's from her friend Miyumi.

_**Miyumi**- Is it true! Akemi, call me right now!_

Narrowing her eyes, she sent a reply. _Is what true?_

Her phone buzzes. _You need to see this, like right now. _In the message, there's a link to the website. Shaking, she clicks on it. Her heart stops at the headline.

**SECRETS! LIES! FORBIDDEN LOVE! UCHIHA INC. CEO ACCUSED OF INCEST?**

Her heart is pounding furiously. Judging by the date, the article had been published that day. It was new.

She feels ready to pass out again. She's sure all this stress is not good for the baby. Everywhere she looks, the story was everywhere on the news. She tries to calm herself. It's fake, she tells herself. People these days would do anything for money, for attention. They throw a story out about the most well-known family in the world, they're bound to get something. There was no proof. It was all a lie.

She lays and stares at the wall, for a long, long time. She feels as if it'll soon swallow her up. Whatever the outcome of this was, she knows Itachi's wrath will be horrible.

She gets up from bed, into the hallway where downstairs she can hear Itachi talking on the phone.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? There's no need for a lawyer, because this will not go to court. But I do intend for whoever published this to be ready, because I _will be_ suing. This is ridiculous."

She stirs away from the conversation, wondering off back to her room. She's surprised to see how many missed calls she has. Over twenty five, and it's barely been seven minuets! Ten of them are from Miyumi, five from a distant cousin who she hasn't talk to in about 4 months, five from another friend of hers, three from an unknown number and one from someone she'd least expect.

Everything is building up inside her. It needs an outlet, because soon she was going to explode. She wants to scream, she wants to cry, but that would catch Itachi's attention. She finds something shiny sitting on her dresser. A razor.

She picks it up, twirling it around in her fingers. It's sharp.

She sees red. Her skin on her arm rips apart, and blood pools out of it. It was such a beautiful sight, and the only thing Akemi can do is numbly watch and smile. She picks up her phone, calling a number.

The damn buzzing sound is giving her a migraine. After the fourth ring, she gets an answer.

Silence. The sound of low breathing.

Finally, he speaks.

"Akemi, what the fuck?"

She starts laughing, laughing so hard her shoulders were shaking. "Language, little brother. I do hope you're not being influenced to speak in such a way. What would mother think if she were to hear you speak so vulgarly?"

She smirks in satisfaction as she hears Sasuke growl over the phone. "Akemi, is this true?"

"Is what true?" Her voice purrs out in a tease. She's not gonna make it easy for him. He never cared about her before, and it was far too late to start now. Way to late.

"Stop playing with me, Akemi."

"I wasn't aware you wanted to play a game, Sasuke. Aren't you too old for that?"

The tension is so thick, she can literally feel his rage over the phone. Sasuke never did have the best temper.

"Don't fuck around! Stop being such an idiot, this is serious!" His voice is laced with anger and irritation, but she isn't afraid. Itachi's voice always managed to send chills down her spine, just by saying her name.

"Calm down, Sasuke. You don't want to pop a vein." She giggles, like a giddy school girl around her crush. She sees why Itachi seemed to enjoy tormenting their younger brother in a sense. He was such an easy target.

_"Stop fucking around!_ Now is this true or not?"

"What I want to know is, _Otouto_, why do you care?" She snarls out, growing tired of her little game. Maybe she was just tired of everything.

Long period of silence.

"Your lack of response is the answer I need. Now if you don't mind, _I'm busy_." She hangs up, tossing the phone aside. She hears it shatter on the floor. It doesn't matter if it's broken, she had more than enough money to buy over a hundred phones. She had a spare anyways.

But she couldn't go to sleep. Not with the overwhelming fear that Itachi would come in her room and hurt her more. Anything he did now would affect the baby. The baby in which he doesn't know about. As if she could ever tell him.

Her room is illuminated by the moon that shines through the darkness. There will be whispering, there will be stares. And it was all gonna be too much to handle. How she longed for her mother's embrace again.

That was the only thing that got her through the night.

* * *

><p>Whispers.<p>

Stares.

Pointing.

She's not even there, really. She floats through the halls, her mind in a trance.

The moment she reaches her locker, a hand slams it shut. She sees blond hair and blue eyes. Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke's best frenemy. Son of Konoha's current mayor. She was familiar with him, she used to stay with him and his parents whenever her parents went on trips. His normal cheerfulness is gone, and that was odd.

"Akemi-nee..." His voice is quiet and hesitant. She finds herself looking him in the eyes. His blue, melancholic eyes. "Is it true?"

"I know you're not this naive Naruto," She's surprised at how cold her voice sounds. She'd always considered the blond to be a younger brother, more so than the other. "Don't be so gullible. Of course it's not true. Itachi would never hurt me." She's so used to lying she doesn't even realize doing it anymore.

"Do you promise?" His voice is shaking.

"Yes, I promise. Would I ever lie to you, Naruto?" Naruto looked like he didn't believe her. It actually hurt her, seeing the look in his eyes. She couldn't bare to look any longer. She walked away,off her next class.

Ms. Yuuhi soon-to-be Sarutobi was a kind woman and good teacher. But the pity in her eyes when the young female Uchiha comes into her room makes Akemi want to run away and hide. She didn't want their pity.

She's not too deaf as she listens to the low whispers about her from the students behind her. They awkwardly sit away from her.

She's in the midst of Lunch when she's called to the counselor's office.

She doesn't bother giving a greeting as she slumps in the chair, pulling out her spare phone. The counselor taps her fingers against the desk.

"Well?" Misora breaks the silence.

"Well what?" Akemi answers coldly, wanting to scratch her eyes out. She's the one who started this. If only she had just kept her mouth shut. That's what gets you in trouble in the real world.

"Explain."

"There's nothing to explain." She snaps, glaring at the woman. "I don't know why you're so hellbent on getting anything out of me. I already told you nothing is going on, do I have to spell it out for you? I wonder who was in their right mind to give you a degree."

The woman brushes of the rude comment before sighing. "Akemi-san, I'm only trying to help-"

"I don't need your help!" She snapped, knocking over the mug of coffee that sat on the desk. The glass shatters, and as does her mask. "Why do you care? Why _would_ you care? Because I'm an Uchiha and anyone can earn a quick buck with that name? It's not like anyone cared before, and it's damn to late to start now!"

"You're not a very good liar, Akemi-san. Why do you keep defending him?" Misora's voice is lingering with impatience. Akemi falls silent, glowering at the woman. Two could play at that game.

"This is ridiculous." She doesn't care that her voice is shaking, cracking. "I wish you can get it through your thick skull that Itachi has done _nothing_ to me. This is a waste of time. I don't have to answer anything." She stands up, heading towards the door.

"Akemi!"

"I'm not saying anything without a lawyer." She sings, giggling as if she were on something. She leaves the room, everything in front of her is coming at her fast. She's walking quickly, and soon she finds herself running. People call after her, but she ignores them all, their voices burning holes.

She's done with it all.

She can't see them. She can't see all this judging eyes, ignorant mouths, and disgusted faces. Because she knows what they all see. Her under her brother's frame, naked and afraid.

She takes a cab. The driver looks at her with those eyes. She ignores them.

But as she sits in the cab on the way home, she sees the look in Naruto's eyes, the desperation in Sasuke's voice and she instantly feels guilty. That was the reason why nobody cared.

Because she wouldn't let them.

* * *

><p>She tries to slide in the house as quietly as she can.<p>

Itachi is home, and he doesn't tolerate skipping school all too well. Before she can turn the first corner she hears a voice.

"Weakling." His voice taunts. Tears burn her eyes as she turns to look at dear_ Aniki_. He's leaning against the wall near the stairs, smirking. "I expected more from you, Akemi. But you're a coward. Just like Sasuke."

She wants to scream. She wants to cry, fall to the ground and throw a tantrum. She wants to take a gun and point it to her head, take a rope and tie it to her neck, stab Itachi in his smug, beautiful face.

She needs someone. But no one's there.

Itachi leaves to go to a meeting Akatsuki Inc.

She doesn't see the car that pulls into the driveway, as a young teen with unruly hair steps out and stomps to the door, another blond teen in tow.

Akemi goes into her room.

She doesn't come out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I did not expect this to be so long O.o<em>**

**_This is an idea that's been playing around in my mind :) It's not the actual chapter 9, more like...an omake kinda. This chapter takes place in the modern world...with a very similar concept to the actual story_**

**_I wanted to take a break from writing that for awhile, but don't worry, I'm not so far behind with the actual chapter for Moment Of Clarity, so it should be out soon :)_**

**_Please review, tell me what you think! Would you like to see more like this? I am planning a different Omake in the _****_future, however..._**

**_Review! No flames..._**


	10. Yoha

**Ohmigawd guys thanks! ... *sobs* Hit the 70 mark! :D I'm glad you enjoyed the modern omake**

** to all those lovely people, arigato! It gives me confidence :) and to all you silent readers and followers review!**

**Onto the story...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

Nothing but pure, raw darkness.

I could see it's grim, sharp, greedy claws reaching out for me, capturing me in it's deadly grip.

It squeezed, and corrupted within my mind.

I saw a life flash before my eyes.

Exiting the mother's womb, from the first time she held her. Her eyes were filled with such warmth and care, and there stood the father, in the shadows. Disdain and disappointment clear in his eyes. And not to far, stood a boy with shoulder-length raven locks, his large dark eyes looking eagerly at the bundle.

He smiled.

The infant smiled in her sleep.

_heartbeat..heartbeat..._

The little girl is barely stumbling her way through life.

The little boy watches, leaning up against a tree, a soft, content smile on his face. Love, the unconditional love, shines in his orbs. _Along with a different one..._

She laughs, chasing a butterfly. Her long raven hair, tied in two high pigtails, flies through the wind, innocently tossing her hair back. The butterfly flutters, it's beautiful wings dancing through the wind.

The butterfly lands on the boys' shoulder. The little girl trips, but small, yet so very strong arms envelop her.

His eyes are warm, like the sun.

Her eyes fill with tears, but one simple thing wipes them all away.

_Poke._

_heartbeatheartbeatheartbeat_

Another child comes.

The little girl watches with envy as the little boy pokes at the baby's cheeks. The love is new, fresher in his eyes. She's sad.

Loneliness watches over her.

She hates her _Otouto._

Tears fill her eyes, and this time, no one's there to wipe them away.

_heartbeat..._

It's midnight.

He knows that everyone's asleep, not a peep throughout the house.

He knows what he's about to do, will leave a imprint on his mind forever.

He knows his darling little sister wouldn't tell a soul.

He knows that it is completely wrong, forbidden in the clan's books. That it was sick, the way he had began to feel about his little sister.

But he doesn't care.

It was a feeling, an urge, an ache. It began to cloud his mind, his every thought. It was a lust for something, a desire for something he couldn't completely comprehend. The rain pelts softly outside, as he sneaks into his sister's bedroom.

He locks the door, just in case someone were to walk in.

He sees her; the moonlight shines through the window onto her, highlighting her soft, beautiful features. Her long raven locks are sprawled across the pillow, and he watches her petite, small figure outlined through her blankets.

He quietly makes his way over to the bed. He lifts the cover, crawling in the bed besides her. He smiles when he sees that she's wearing a small, short nightgown. Perfect. Her small arms are possessively holding a stuffed weasel, something he had gotten for her at a festival not to long ago.

His cold hand touches her warmth and electricity sparks through his veins. He feels excited.

He runs his hands along her arm, feeling the goosebumps that brushed across her skin. His hands travel down to her sides, to her thighs. He rubs the smooth, soft pale skin, and he moves her blue silk nightgown, lifting it to above her hips. Her panties are pink, with little pandas decorating it. His fingers press against her inner thigh, and suddenly the little girl jumps.

Her large, round doe eyes are alarmed as she looks up at her brother with surprise.

"W-what are you doing, Itachi-nii?" Her voice is raspy with sleep, but soft with the childhood innocence she had. And it only grew worse.

He moves on top of her, gently laying his small body on her even smaller one, which startles her. She moves to make a surprised cry, but Itachi places a finger over her lips, shushing her.

"Shhhh...silence Imouto. I want to try something, okay? Will you let me?" She's a good little girl. She knows when to obey her brother. So like an obedient little puppy, she nods her head.

He smiles. "Good girl." His fingers graze across the waistband of her panties, as he hooks his thumbs beneath the silk. He then slowly pulls the panties down, stopping at her knees. The little girl's eyes are large and round. What was he doing?

His hands travel down to her inner thigh, running his fingers against the smooth skin. When his hands brush the most sacred place on her body, she lets out a squeal. Her face is pink and she squirms to get away from the forbidden embrace. Itachi silences her, gently placing his lips on hers. When he rests two of his fingers on her lower lips, she gasps within the kiss and bucks her hips against his fingers.

His finger slips inside and she squeals again.

And from that moment on, she's wrapped around his finger.

_heartbeat...heartbeat_

It's become a routine now.

She didn't enjoy it, but she couldn't let her beloved Aniki know that. He seems to enjoy what he did to her. And like his obedient little pet she was, she obeys his every command. When he told her to touch him, she touched him. When he wanted to be inside of her mouth, she opened it as wide as she could.

She knows it's wrong, but she likes the way Itachi looked, the way his cheeks would turn pink and how he would shut his eyes together and gasp and moan as her warm mouth would take him. His pleasure was her pleasure in a way...

But with her innocence, came ignorance.

All of which she lost.

_heartbeatheartbeat_

She's slipping away; she hasn't even realized it. Maybe it's when she notices how darker the world suddenly seems. The sun seems duller. It doesn't shine the way it used to. The skies are always gray. It swallows the world in blackness.

Blank faces, no faces. They're everywhere.

She sees him. He's dressed in white, and it contrasts strongly against all of this black. His long, dark hair flutters around him, and tangles with the wind. She screams.

He turns.

There's blood on his mouth.

He smiles.

He starts laughing, and runs away, shouting the promises of '_I'll see you again!" _he disappears, the darkness swallowing his bright figure whole.

Suddenly, her breath feels short. She can't breath!

She looks down. Water.

It's rising up so quickly, she screams and cries, hoping for those nameless, blank, empty faces to see her, to vanquish this darkness and _hold her hand. _They all leave, walking towards the growing dim light. _Leaving her behind._

Laughter. Laughter is everywhere, and it's swallowing her whole. It's the laughter one would hear when little girls would talk and joke with friends, and would run about the sun, free with their summer dresses fluttering in the wind, their heads thrown back, their hair spilling out as they ran down the steep, high green hill in the meadow.

The water is black. She sees a face. Those large, orbs of endless gray. He's smiling too. His eyes are bleeding. He reaches his hands out for her, the look of concern shines through his bleeding irises. _Finally, _She thinks. Their hands draw closer, closer, closer, _so close..._The moment they touch he's reduced to ashes.

She's dying; her pain is finally catching up to her. Her insides are burning, her stomach is clenching, her eyes are on fire.

She's falling. Water drips down her face.

She can't feel anything, and she's falling faster and faster...she's free. She smiles, giggles escaping her bloodied lips. The wind kisses them, and it almost feels real.

_The kick inside_

It all goes white.

* * *

><p><em>Beep...beep...<em>

"Oi! Mimura-san, she's waking up!"

_Beep...beep_

"Alert the doctors!" A deep voice sounds, and faintly I feel a light hand press against my forehead, then my pulse. A cold, wet rag was placed on my burning head. But I felt so hot. Everything was on fire. Everything burned.

"Her pulse is quickening!" A rough, calloused hand grasped mine. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, Akemi-san!" With the little strength I had, I squeezed and squeezed. I didn't feel the needle that was injected into me. Feeling slowly started to return to my body.

My eyelids fluttered.

"Her eyes are opening!"

"Okay Akemi-san, breath in and out..."

"Easy now..."

My scrunched eyes slowly flickered open. Everything was blurred and white, I couldn't see a thing. All I could see was white;was I dead?

"Akemi-san!" A soft voice echoed in my ears, and I suddenly realized I was not alone. I looked to see the faces of doctors and nurses, all of them staring into my face, worry and relief spread across their features. They looked so blurry, so fake. Was this real? Was this another trick?

_Where am I?_

I must've said that out loud, because a kindly, young, blond nurse softly grasped my wrist, a sad smile. "You're in the hospital, Akemi-san. You've been out for a week."

_A week? _What happened before that? Why was I in here?

I looked into their eyes.

I saw a flash.

_Blood. Bodies. Tears. Pain. Mother._

_Aniki..._

I felt heat in my stomach. And it wasn't because of the sick feeling I was atone to feeling. It grew, and it burned and burned until I felt my entire body shake with heat. It was fury.

I was angry.

This fire was burning within me, and I needed to let it out. I was angry,at everyone and everything. I wanted to find _Itachi_ and shove a kunai in his throat. I wanted to burn something, burn everything with the reminiscent of my family, of Itachi. Every picture, every momentum, I wanted to find what was left of the Uchiha compound and burn it to the ground.

I could feel warm blood drip from my skin as my nails dug into the palm of my hand. I was angry. So, so angry. But my broken heart contradicted these suffocating feelings I had grown accustomed to.

A soft hand grasped my wrist. I looked and saw the warm, brown eyes of the blond nurse. "Oi, Akemi-chan. Please don't put too much pressure on yourself. You just woke up from a coma, and the signals in your body are-"

"Let me go."

It grew quiet, as a voice I didn't recognized lowly whispered a demand. It was far too deep, too emotionless, yet angry to belong to me. The doctors themselves seemed shocked by my demand, as the male doctor spoke up.

"Akemi-san, it's too early to release you, and we've-"

"Let me go!" My voice rang throughout the room, reducing it to silence. My black hair fell above my face, shielding it from the world. My form was shaking, tears formed in my eyes, only this time I refused to let them fall. No more.

No more.

No more would I be weak. No more would I be walked all over on. No more would I allow my heart to be a toy, to be tossed to the side and be treated as nothing. I needed to get stronger.

I would get stronger.

Because I had nothing to hold me back now.

* * *

><p>The doctors had refused to let me go, no matter how much I demanded it.<p>

I kicked, and screamed, seemingly gaining all my energy and strength back. The doctors struggled to hold me down and force me to take a drug to get me to sleep. I rested on the bed, feeling nothing and numbness.

Mother and father were dead.

Itachi was gone.

I had no idea where Sasuke was.

But I didn't care.

The empty room soon become bright as the door slowly opened. A long white robe swished back and forth, as the third Hokage entered the room. His eyes rested on me and a grim expression appeared on his face.

He walked over and sat down in a chair next to my hospital bed. He takes my numb hand which hangs off the bed and squeezes it gently. I numbly gaze at him from the corner of my eye.

"Kon'nichiwa, Akemi-san. How do you feel?"

Nothing.

He squeezed my hand again. "The doctors told me about the little episode you had earlier. You wish to leave?"

This time, I turned to him. My voice were as empty as I felt. "I want to go home."

His eyes grew grim once more. "Akemi-san...there's really no other way to put this but-"

"I know." I cut him off, and he seemed shocked. "They're dead."

Silence.

"Your brother, Uchiha Sasuke was the only one they found alive."

Figures. Of course Itachi would never do anything to precious little _Sasuke. _I must have said that out loud, for the third raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I ignored it.

He spoke up again. "If there's anybody you'd like to talk to about this..."

I turned to him, not even feeling the smile I wore. "I'm fine, Hokage-sama. They're dead. There's nothing I can do about that. But honestly, I can't really find it in myself to care. Death happens, people die, people suffer. I'm used to it."

He blinked at me, appalled. If I hadn't been so empty, I would've been shocked at my own words as well. But I didn't care. Maybe it's a good thing that they're all dead. Maybe it's a good thing Aniki is gone. At least I'll never have to see Itsumi's annoying face again. Or see mother's fake smile. I was honestly relieved that father was gone.

He then sighed, brushing it off. "I'm willing to release you today. But I need you to come back in for some checkups. The doctors noticed...some things." I didn't know what those things were, but it didn't bother me.

I brought my arm up and stared at the bandages that covered my scars. I was disappointed. They were beautiful to look at.

"The Uchiha compound is...under reconstruction. But I've assigned you to a little apartment not to far from my tower. It's already paid for and everything, but if you ever need anything, don't be scared to ask me." He offered me a smile. A _forced _smile. With that, he left.

Soon after, the doctors unhooked me from the machines and gave me a fresh pair of clothes.

They avoided my eyes the entire time.

* * *

><p>I saw a familiar head of white hair waiting by the doors of the hospital.<p>

When I walked up to him, Kakashi pulled his head from his book and gave me a nod in greeting. I followed him without a word as he led me to my apartment. It wasn't a long way from the Hokage tower. It was a comfy, two bedroom, bathroom apartment with a den and kitchen.

"You'll find everything you need." He lazily flipped a page of the book. "The Hokage has set up a check up appointment for you next week. I'm going to accompany you."

I nodded. "Hai."

I moved to go to the bedroom, when he grabbed my wrist. I jumped back and he put a hand up in surrender. "I'm not going to harm you, Akemi-san. There's just some things I need to know."

I sat on the couch as he sat on the seat away from me. It was silent until he spoke up.

"Did you notice anything...different about your brother before...?" He purposely left the rest out. Not that it would affect me in any way.

I shrugged. "I guess. Itachi was never upfront about his emotions, Kakashi-san. He was a lot more angrier, that's for sure."

"How so?" He inquired.

"When he would..." I bit my tongue before I let it slip. Nobody needed to know. I didn't need anybody else looking down on me. I didn't want pity. "The way he would act. He got into fights with father, he ignored Sasuke..."

"And what about you?" He pushed on. I had to watch what I said around Kakashi. He had those eyes where he simply knew without having to tell him anything.

I shrugged. "I was never really important to him, really. He never cared about me. I was just a toy for his own sick amusement."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed suspiciously. " And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I said. He never loved me, he never cared about me. I was nothing but a toy, a target. He could've had anything he wanted, I would've done anything for him, yet he took everything away from me."

He seemed to know what I was talking about." What did he take away?"

"My innocence."

Kakashi's eyes were wide, with shock. He blinked at me, registering the words into his mind. He struggled with the next words. "You mean he...Itachi raped you?" He asked. My silence was the only answer he needed.

He stared at me, in disbelief. I knew what he was thinking. Uchiha Itachi? The prodigy of prodigies? The quiet, gentle Uchiha do something so...disgusting and vulgar? Or am I making this up?

"Akemi-san..."

I looked up at him, smiling. Suddenly I began to laugh. "It's not that big of a deal, Kakashi-san. It was all a game to him, really. I remember a month after it all started, I ran away from home. I didn't know what I was thinking, Itachi was on a mission and I thought I was free. Father didn't want me, mother was busy with Sasuke so it's not like anyone would've noticed. But not even an hour later did he find me. He dragged me to an abandoned, isolated cabin in the forest and _punished_ me. No one heard my screams."

I was shaking, giggling hysterically. "I told him over and over again how sorry I was, but you know what he said? You're a bad little girl, Imouto. When bad girls do bad things they get punished. He said that I was pathetic and stupid for trying to run away from him. That no matter what I do, where I am, that I'll always belong to him. He'll always in my nightmares even when he's dead and gone. When we got back home that night, he explained to mother the reason why I was limping and had blood on my legs was because I had tripped on a steep rock."

My nails had dug so deep into my palms, the whiteness was turning red. I could feel the blood rushing out, a river stream of red.

It was a beautiful sight, seeing blood. Maybe that was why Itachi killed everyone. I remember he once told me, blood was the symbol of freedom. When I would scrape off my skin until it bled dry, I was free. Because nobody else could control that pain. I was in control of it all, nobody could make me bleed the way I could.

"Akemi, why haven't you told anybody this before?" Kakashi demanded, a harsher look in his eyes.

I scoffed. "Who would've believed me? Itachi was the star child of the clan. He was father's pride. Sasuke was too busy worshiping the ground he walked on to notice me, and mother's walls were up so much that she would smile when she was obviously broken. Nobody would've listened."

"What about Shisui? Did he know?"

It struck me numb when Shisui was mentioned. But he was in the past now. I needed to move on into the future. "He's gone. He was there, I was happy. But I knew it was too good to be true. Because like everybody else, he left me."

I turned to face the window, as Kakashi collects his thoughts in silence. The sky was illuminated in thick, gray, wet clouds. Why did the sun cease to shine in Konoha anymore? Would it fill the atmosphere with irony?

"The truth is, Kakashi-san, I'm just a selfish little girl. I always was. I was always so attached to Itachi, I wanted nobody else to have him. I wanted to have Itachi all to myself, I even went as far as resenting otouto. I hated him because he was the one who received his pure love, his attention and affection. I was left alone in the shadows, he only paid attention to me when I was in his bed. He had my body, heart, and soul and he threw me away like I was trash. The only one who he truly loved and regretted hurting was Sasuke."

Kakashi couldn't seem to come up with the right words to say. "Akemi-san...don't put yourself down that way...I'm sure you were just as important to Itachi as-"

"Please don't lie to yourself to protect my feelings, Kakashi-san." I stopped him from spitting nonsense. "That doesn't really matter to me now. Itachi might as well be dead, because that's what he is to me now."

From the darkening of the gray sky, I could tell nightfall was approaching.

Kakashi sighed, preparing to head towards the door. "Okay Akemi-san, whatever you say. Oyasumi." With those parting words, he left into the night.

I went into one of the bedrooms, suddenly feeling very tired. The bed was soft, softer than anything I had ever felt.

It wasn't to hard to fall asleep then.

* * *

><p>Dreamless.<p>

I had no dreams the next few days.

Just a void of nothingness, a space of pure darkness as I would drift off into slumber. It didn't really bother me though. Why have dreams when I'm so used to a nightmare. Dreams are just a perception of what we could never have.

Whispers.

That's all I would hear whenever I walked the streets of Konoha. The lively places would grow quiet when I would go by. Children flinched away from me, people stared, people whispered. The news of the Uchiha slaughter had spread throughout the village already. Wouldn't surprise me if Suna knew.

Some were pitiful, some were filled with confusion, some with judgement.

Judgement.

That was something that really angered me about Konoha. They were so quick to pass judgement on anything and everyone before they even knew the whole story. They judged what they didn't understand. I wish they would just keep their mouth shut. They were blind, their judgement was poor. Here they were calling Uzumaki Naruto a demon child, a monster, when they knew nothing about how sweet and bright he was. Dim-witted at times, but very smart. He had potential to bring glory to this village.

But nobody believed in him to tell him that.

But I couldn't let that get to me. I didn't want their pity. I didn't want to be seen as a weak little girl who couldn't do anything for herself. Death had registered into my brain at an early age. People die. I'm gonna die someday, Sasuke's gonna die, Naruto's gonna die, Kakashi's gonna die. Everybody dies. By sleep, by fire. By slaughter.

It made no difference.

Kakashi had been keeping tabs on me. I'd call it stalking, but he didn't actually follow me around to where I could see him. One thing Tobi-sensei had taught me that I got was to sense _Chakra_. I could tell when he was around. I had asked why, he told me that he wanted to make sure if I was okay.

A lot of people had been doing that. Some old friends of my mother had came, expressing to me their remorse for my situation. They bared me with gifts such as baskets with fruit, cakes, candies, and other food. Miyumi and Ayame came to my new apartment and slept over for a night. Miyumi brought ice cream, Ayame brought ramen and they took me to a movie.

The first week, nobody leaves you alone. They constantly see if you're still alive and breathing, not trusting you to be alone by yourself. The second week, it goes down to 'Are you okay?' Then slowly, it only ends up getting glances of worry.

Sasuke was still in a coma. It looked like Itachi had done some damage to him, which shocked me.

It got to a point where I didn't bother going to the village anymore. I was sick of their glances, it felt as if they were burning holes into my body with their piercing stares.

Kakashi came a week later, and he ended up having to drag me to my appointment the Third has arranged. I didn't want to go, I had not been feeling well that morning, having spent it with my head in the toilet.

But there I sat, in one of the hospital gowns the medic nin gave me as Kakashi has his head buried in a book. The medic-nin seemed nice, but she looked uncomfortable as she scanned my body. She winced whenever she would come across a scar or a bruise.

She placed bandages on my wounds, gave me medicine before allowing to put my clothes on. I was glad to get out of there. The room reeked of medicine.

"Am I well?" I attempted to make conversation.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Hai. The scars on your arms were pretty deep we had to use a special ointment and-"

I had began to tune her out. I didn't want a lecture, I wanted to go home and get ready to train with Tobi-sensei. He had been away for awhile, but he was back now. He said his training was about to become far more extreme.

"-There was also multiple bruises on your thighs, especially your inner thighs-"

I could see Kakashi peeking from his book, an eyebrow raised in interest. I got his attention, he had his face buried in that all day. Now he was listening. It wasn't like it was anything important though.

But her next words made my heart stop, my breath caught in my throat as my world froze. Kakashi's book fell from his hand.

"-And besides amount of blood you loss, you're completely fine. Both you and your baby."

* * *

><p><strong>HAAAAAAAAAAA, I'M SUCH A TROLLLLL :D<strong>

**Wasn't expecting that, were ya? :D And to Guest: thank you for letting me know, I really appreciate it! I'm not the best at going into full detail, but trust me, I'm going to TRY really hard to do so...**

**Also, this may or may not be the last chap in awhile...I have homeschooling, and honestly fanfiction is distracting me ;_; It's not on Hiatus, just until I can come up with the next chapter :D**

**I might just do a timeskip, with this :/ like to Part 1 after next chapter, IDK :P**

**One more thing : what do you guys think of Akemi's character? Her personality so far? The plot? I try my best not to make her Mary-Sue, and I'm going to do my best on making her develop in a complex way...it's gonna be rough tho...and please give me an honest and full answer...I need to know :)**

**So, as always Review, simply because reviews are love, reviews are life :) all you silent readers and followers...**

**I need to learn to make my notes more shorter...**

**Review! :)**


	11. Kodomo

**Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ Keep em' coming guys, I'm almost to 100! :D**

**Guest: I'm glad you like the story ;) Thanks for letting me know what you think. I know, she is kinda pathetic and whiny, but that's where she can develop. I had to give her flaws to make her more realistic. Did you notice a change in her personality last chapter? As for Itachi, I did mention before all of the sexual abuse started, they were close. She loved him more than anything. She felt like he truly loved her...along came Sasuke and that kind of changed. As shown in previous chapters, she resents him. But in the future, I'm going to go into why it all started...hopefully it'll make at least some sense. As for her strength, she will get stronger in the future. She'll be training with a certain someone...as for the baby, well, you'll see. I'm going to try my best to develop her, but mind you I am not an expert, I merely a beginner. I still have A LOT to learn...also, as I've said before, I purposely left out their ages...you decide how old...**

**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy:) Do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>I could not have gotten out of that place fast enough. Everything she said from that point on, everything was blank. Everything was like a giant black hole and I was getting sucked up into it.<p>

Kakashi stared after me, his eyes swarming with questions. I didn't want to face him right now. I couldn't face him right now.

_Baby...You and your baby..._

_You and **your baby...**_

_Baby..._

That was the word that could never escape my mind after she said those words. Every moment from then on, was frozen in time. Baby...a baby. My baby..._his _baby. I was carrying a child. I was pregnant...with Itachi's child.

I was carrying his child.

Itachi's child.

_Aniki's_ child.

I couldn't process anything right.

All I could think about was the new life growing inside of me.

And I was terrified.

I knew nothing about being pregnant. Sure, I'd seen pregnant woman here and there walking around the village, their baby bumps all shapes and sizes, but I didn't know a thing. I barely remember mother being pregnant with Sasuke...

But I remember Miyumi's mother being pregnant, how large her belly had grown. Sometimes, We'd press our hands against her stomach to feel the baby moving. That thought both fascinated and terrified me. What did it feel like, knowing you were responsible for another life? Knowing that you were carrying a child? A child made from your blood, someone else's blood.

What good would this child do? Would it help me, would it bring me to my knees? I didn't know. I was terrified. I couldn't have this baby..._his_ baby.

But I can't lie and say that I've never dreamed about being a mother. I loved the idea of it. Holding a baby in my arms, sharing his or her's first moment of life together. Looking into their large, innocent eyes that would never know sin such as I. I would hold her close when she would cry during storms, I would stroke his hair as he slept peacefully in slumber.

I dreamed about motherhood, about marriage as so many other girls did. I would be happily married to the one I loved and adored, even though he's caused me more torment than even hell knows.

But I never imagined having to have one this way. Having my Aniki, the man I loved more than life itself do nothing but use me as his little toy, that he could use and abuse whenever he wanted. He'd use me to pleasure him, but aside that he never gave me the time of day. And he'd fill my head up with lies, with complete nonsense that he loved me above all, that he'd always love me. But it was all lies. It was false. It got to a point where I didn't believe a word he said, not to me, not to anybody.

And now he's gone off and killed the clan like it was nothing to him, and he left me with his child growing inside of me.

I couldn't take this.

I couldn't have this baby. I couldn't handle looking into the eyes of my son, and seeing Itachi reflected in them. I didn't want my daughter running up to me, asking who her father was. I couldn't handle it.

What will the village think? I know they would pass judgement on me, carrying the baby of a killer. What would Tobi-sensei think? It would get in the way of my training, and he wouldn't be to pleased. I still had a lot to learn if I ever wanted to be strong.

This baby would get in the way of that.

But when I thought of it...I couldn't kill my baby. He was mine. This was a life growing inside of me, a life that Itachi and I created. I remember my mom telling me that there was no stronger love, the love a mother had for her child. Children were meant to save a mother from themselves. Then it came to me, a vision of my son or daughter being placed into my arms. He were so small, so tiny and fragile, being new to the world. But he was meant to be in my arms. I would run my fingers along his small face, taking in the beauty of the fragile infant. He had a head full of raven hair, so soft of silk it would slip through my fingers as I ran my hand through the dark locks.

And he would open those eyes, those large, beautiful grey eyes. They were a reflection of my own, only they knew nothing of pain, of suffering. They would forever hold that innocence, that light in those eyes. They would be the light to shine away my darkness, my anchor to a storm. And he would see my scars, and embrace them.

He would love me the way I loved him.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when I went to the forest.<p>

I was hoping he would be there.

He was.

He sat leaning against a tree, looking at the moon. It seemed as if he were waiting. He turned to me, his one visible eye gleaming.

"It's been awhile, Akmei-san." He said in his smooth voice.

I looked away, feeling ashamed all of a sudden of being in his presence. He eyed me up and down, seemingly calculating what to say next. I swallowed.

"In your current condition, it'd be best that we not train." He said, shocking me. How did he know about the child I was carrying? The only people who were aware of the baby was the nurse and Kakashi, and they had both said they would not tell anyone. I already had enough to bare on my shoulders, the last thing I needed was the village's judgement.

He read my confusion. "I can sense the chakra of the child. Small, but it's developing. Looks like Itachi-san forgot what...'protection' is, ne?"

I hadn't understand what he had meant by that, but I stayed silence regardless.

It suddenly registered in my brain. Why did he have that mask? From what I could see from the one visible eye, he had the sharingan...he was an Uchiha. What was left of the Uchiha anyway...

Who was he? And if Itachi killed everyone, why was he still alive? And how did he know Itachi?

"In case you're wondering who I am Akemi-san, that is a question only time will tell." He murmured quietly. The wind tousled his short, unruly locks. Tobi-sensei was truly mystery.

"We will resume training after you give birth to the child." There was so many questions swirling in my head, but I couldn't comprehend them. Something didn't seem right here.

"But if I were you, I'd be careful with who I would tell the news of that baby to," He said, turning around to look at me, a red gleam in his eye. "Because some secrets are best left buried."

* * *

><p>The next day, Kakashi came to my home, saying how the Third would like to see me. I knew this couldn't be good. I didn't want to hear speeches and be pitied about how sorry they were for my loss. What loss?<p>

He lead me to the Hokage tower, and of course I got glances from nearby villagers. When we got there, the Hokage sat in his chair, his chin resting on his hands. His eyes met mine, and he gave a nod to Kakashi who was about to leave, until I stopped him. Seemingly surprised, Kakashi slowly came back in and closed the door, before standing in a corner.

"Ohayo, Akemi-san." He said as I sat in the chair in front of his desk. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Ah, I see." It was silent as I avoided contact. I looked at the floor and he looked over my shoulder. Kakashi had his face buried in a book. Finally, he spoke again.

"So, Akemi-san, The nurse who gave you a checkup came and saw me this morning. She told me some...very interesting things about what happened..." So the nurse had gone behind my back and told. Who could I really trust?

"And what would those things be?" I wasn't nervous. I had hope that the third wouldn't do anything to me. He was a kind old man who cared for Konoha, he would never do anything to hurt anybody.

"While she was examining you, she noticed...quite a few things. There were multiple bruises on your lower body. There were scars on your arms, and there were sings of..." His tone sounded uncomfortable, as he looked me in the eye. I couldn't look away.

"And what does that mean, Hokage-sama?" I felt a tug of satisfaction, toying with him like this. I was in charge for once.

He sighed, before saying. "Meaning you may have been...sexually abused"

Silence.

"Akemi-san...has anybody ever...touched you in a way that's made you feel uncomfortable?"

It did no good, dragging this conversation out. My head was starting to hurt, nausea was threatening to rise in my throat. Should I tell him? What good would it do? He couldn't prevent me from ever being harmed again like he couldn't prevent the villager's torment of Naruto.

But I didn't want to have to be there long. The more I spoke of it, the more memories came back.

There was no point of hiding it from him.

"To be honest Hokage-sama...I can't even really pinpoint when it started."

"When what started?" He asked, the atmosphere growing more tense and tense.

"When Itachi started..." I couldn't find the words to say. The moment I said Itachi's name, the Third immediately tensed up, his eyes ready to pop out of his sockets. I knew what he was thinking? How could Itachi Uchiha, one of the youngest, strongest and gentle ninjas he'd ever met do such a horrendous act? It was unbelievable...

He breathed. "Continue."

I did.

"I think we were both to young to understand what it meant. Or at least I was. Itachi was the Uchiha's prodigy after all. He was so perfect, he could never do no wrong in anybody's eyes. Not father's, not mother's, not the clan's, not even me. He told me he wanted to try something when he came in my room that night. It was a storming outside anyways, and I didn't want to be alone.

"It started of light at first...just touching. At first they were soft, but soon his hands were everywhere. All over me...then he took his hand, and he put it..." It was hard for me to finish that sentence. The third grew more and more horrified as I went on.

And when I was done, it felt like I could breath. Like I had been holding that in so long, I couldn't breath anymore. It felt somewhat refreshing. I looked into Sarutobi's eyes, to see millions of emotions swirling in them. Shock, awe, disbelief...

After a long while, the third spoke, his voice quiet. "I...I sincerely apologize for what you went through. I had no idea that he would...do such horrendous things." He sighed, his forehead resting on his hand.

Neither did I.

A long period of unsettling silence.

Finally, once again, Sarutobi took a breath. "Misora-san also brought something to my attention, Akemi-san." My heart began to race, although I had a feeling of what it was.

"She told me you were carrying a child." The look in his eyes matched his grim tone of voice. I couldn't think of anything to say. We both knew it was the truth, there was nothing I could do to change it.

"But I will give you a choice," he began. "One, I will talk to Misora-san and see about getting an abortion." My heart sunk at that word, and I placed a hand on my stomach. "Or, we can give the baby to a nice fami-"

"I want to keep my baby." I blurted out, silencing him. Kakashi peeked over at me from behind his book. The third looked at me with that look in his eyes. He sighed, placing a hand on mine.

"Akemi-chan, I know this is your choice, but taking care of a baby is very hard work. Especially for someone your age." He said.

But this was something Mother had been teaching me. I knew how to cook, how to clean. I helped take care of Sasuke, when he was still in diapers. I helped Miyumi watch her little sister. I may have been young, but those are the kind of skills the clan woman drill into a young girl's head as she gets older. Age didn't take away knowledge.

"I know, Hokage-sama." I placed a hand on my stomach, rubbing it. It felt warm, and I could feel a small flare of chakra. "But I want my child. I could never live with myself if I just gave him away so easily. I will do my very best to protect him and raise him. You have my word."

After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Very well, Akemi-san. But with great will, comes sacrifice. I will do what I can to support you,but it is for the best, that nobody knows about this child. It would only cause trouble, and if any enemies of Konoha or Uchiha were to discover this, you and the child can be put in danger."

I nodded.

I knew for a fact, if Konoha were to know about my child, they would pass judgement. And that was something that was the least of my concerns. Let them think what they want, no matter what this child'a affect on Konoha is, I was going to protect him.

If not from Konoha, then from the 'father' himself.

(***~Line~*)**

The cave was filled with absolute darkness, as the lone figure stood.

The moon embraced the darkness, with it ominous pure glow. His one red eye gleamed, before turning to head back into the cave's darkness.

He stared at the body, laid out across the ground. The skin of the human was a ghastly white, but slowly was the skin gaining color.

The figure knelt down to place a hand on the chest. A slow beat. Another slow beat. A faster one, a perfect harmony of beats.

Scarlet eyes sprung open, as life radiated from it's previous corpse. The human took a deep breath, their skin now a soft, creamy pale complexion. The body came to life as it sat up, breathing rapidly. Scarlet eyes flickered around, to only see the light of the moon, but above all, darkness.

The figure smiled behind his mask. The scarlet irises spun, as they turned to look at it's savior.

"Do you hate me for bringing you back?" He asked in a low tone.

Air seemed to cease through the second figure's lungs, as after a matter of seconds, his breathing calmed as he placed a hand on his chest. Finally, he spoke in a dead, raspy voice.

"Yes."

**(*~Line~*)**

Sasuke's chest rose and fell in a slow, steady pace as he slept. As peaceful as his slumber seemed, I could tell by the way his face was scrunched up in that of torment, he was haunted by the demons that serve as our predators in our nightmares.

"He should be waking up soon, he's been out for weeks." The kindly nurse from behind me said, coming up to place a hand on my brother's forehead. "Poor thing, he was so traumatized."

"Some more than others." I mumble under my breath.

The nurse left the room, and I traced my finger on the his soft, pale skin. I wondered how Otouto would react, that he was to be an uncle. Would he be happy, would he be angry. But in all, maybe this child could serve as a form of redemption. Now that our family was gone, Sasuke could have something to look forward to, he could be a figure in his life. My child would have someone to look up to, if not a brotherly figure.

Sasuke's skin was so pale. So white, it put the purest snow to shame. He looked as if he were tired in slumber, a warrior who's been scarred with the misfortunes of life, hanging on a thin string of fate.

I placed my fingers on his forehead, and his cold as ice skin grew warmth as his eyes flickered open. They were large, wide, and afraid. He jumped up, looking around, panting.

His eyes met mine and they darkened. "W-why are you here?" He gasped out. His voice was low and cold, but not enough to send shivers down my spine. Not in the way Itachi's would...

"Is that all you have to say, Sasuke? I've been worried sick about you." He glared at me. Of all the people he chose to be angry at, why was it me? I was not responsible for the mental scars Itachi had given us both.

"Itachi-he...he said that you...that he..." He shut his eyes, as if trying to keep them from crying. I halfheartedly placed a hand on his back. He shoved away from my touch. His eyes were moist, but the tears wouldn't fall.

"Otouto..."

"Get away from me! How could you have the nerve to show your face after what you did with him?" His eyes were filled with anger and disgust, as if I were some leech trying to latch onto his skin.

"Sasuke, I don't-"

"_Don't lie to me_!" He cried, turning and burying his face in his hands. "Ita- That bastard showed me what you did! He told me how much you enjoyed what he did to you, and that's wrong. You disgust me!"

Then I felt angry. Not just at Itachi, but at Sasuke as well. So besides the fact that once again, Itachi twisted things around, and Sasuke believed him? Did he not see it? Yes it was wrong, yes I was forced to do it, but did I enjoy it? No.

Taking a deep breath, I clenched my fist in order not to send it against his face. I was getting angry, and usually Sasuke didn't really bother me. What was so different now?

"I may 'disgust' you...be that as it may, Sasuke, I am the only family you have left." For now...

His glare was so heated, it felt as if the room were to be set ablaze.

"One of your biggest flaws, Otouto, is how gullible you are." His eyes narrowed, if possible. "You put our brother so...high on a pedestal, that you can never see through his lies, no matter how promising they were."

"He is not my brother!"

"You may think in spirit, no. But by blood, Itachi will always be our older brother, no matter how much you seemingly hate him now." I said. I thought it was funny. Our brother turns around and kills our family, now all of a sudden it's okay for Sasuke to hate him. As if that were enough for me.

"I_ hate_ him! He will never be my brother again after what he did to them!"

"What he did to them, or to you?" He looked away, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Tell me Sasuke...what exactly did he do to you?"

If looks could kill, I'd surely be dead. "What do you mean what did he do? He killed the entire clan! Just because he wanted to test his 'limits! And he made me watch!" His voice cracked, he was close to breaking.

"The thing you fail to understand Sasuke, is that Itachi has always had a way of telling false promises. How is it now, that he's done something that makes you unhappy, that you actually believe him? When he would tell you 'Maybe some other time', did you still have your faith in him?" His silence was all I needed.

"Itachi always had a facade. One around me, one around everybody else. And one around you. Be glad you got the lesser of the two."

I saw a glimpse of red in those midnight eyes. "Just go away! I don't care what you say, Itachi Uchiha is _dead to me_! I hate him! And if you're going to defend him, I hate you too!"

Why did it suddenly have an impact? "I can't control your emotions, Sasuke. But since you hate the both of us, then you'll hate the child as well..." I placed a hand on my stomach. His eyes widened.

Suddenly, the nurse came in. "Oi, Akemi-san, since Sasuke-kun is awake, we're going to need to run tests on him. I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

"I was just leaving..." Taking one last glance at the horrified Sasuke, I left.

Maybe it was best to keep the child a secret after all.

It wasn't fair for my child to be tainted by the sins of this family.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! : I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but it's something right? I'll edit it soon**

**Anywho...yeah, i threw in something people might like ;) take a guess ;) if it doesn't make sense, keep in mind, this IS fanfiction...;)**

**Also, next chapter might be shorter than usual ;/ no promises and it might be a timeskip after as well...**

**One quick thing: Should I add an OC to Team Seven instead of Sakura? I despise Sakura. But what do you guys think? This was an idea I came up with...**

**Almost to 100 reviews, woo! I love you guys!**

**Review/Fave/Follow! (no flames)**


	12. Mirai

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! Let's keep them coming, so close to 100! ^_^**

**I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sakura would not exist :)**

**Enjoy! But this chapter might be a little shorter... ;/ I introduce a character, (not mary sue)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*You bring nothing <em>**

**_But pain_**

**_In your memory*_**

Seconds turned to minuets, turned to hours, turned to days. Four months had passed.

My stomach was forming, and the chakra of the child was growing. And did the unknown terrors come for me. From morning sickness, to strange food cravings, to my aching muscles. I was restless. I was tired.

Constantly, I was walking around on ice, I had to do my every move with extra caution, in fear that I would harm my baby. I wasn't used to any of these feelings, it was all brand new to me. Already, did I want this baby to be born.

I made it a habit not to go into the village to much.

My stomach was now noticeably round, and when I would walk throughout the village to shops, I could feel the eyes, the whispers. I even heard someone say that I must have been Itachi's whore. But the truth shouldn't hurt so much anymore.

My otouto, he had gotten an apartment by himself, across the village from mine, as far away from the compound as possible. But maybe the spirits still haunted him. He refused to live with me. If he wanted to wake up alone to darkness after nightmares, that was not my concern.

Naruto would constantly visit me. He would tell me of his days at the academy, how everyone seemed to be wary of him, how much of a bastard Sasuke was, and how he harbored a crush on a girl named Sakura, but how she would always hit him. I knew who she was. When I would sometimes get him from the academy, I would see the brat hit him for simply saying "Hello." I was no expert, but it was obvious that she was not cut out for the shinobi life. She'd be killed the moment she stepped on the battlefield.

This child was not making it easy for me. He decided what I wanted to eat, she decided when to go to sleep. Already, I was tired of this. Sometimes I would wish that I would've gotten rid of the baby, but that was not what I wanted at all.

My mother once told me, all the pain a mother goes through is worth it once you get to see the face of your child.

I just hoped that would be the case for me.

* * *

><p>I was woken up to the sound of banging on my door.<p>

The baby had my body screaming in protest as I got up, mumbling to myself who would be dumb enough to come knocking on the door past midnight. I may of always been exhausted, but at this time it was justified.

I opened the door to see a soaked Kakashi, cradling something in his arms. Or shall I say, _someone. _I ushered him in, he would catch a cold if he stood out in the rain for to long.

He laid the bundle on the soft couch, and removed the blanket covering the figure's face.

It was a child. A little girl. sickly, pale skin and chocolate curls that fell a little past her shoulders. A tattered, white ribbon was tied into her hair. By the looks of it, she was around seven or eight years old, around Naruto's age.

"I found her unconscious in the forest on my way back from a mission. I figured you can use a new friend." I could hear the smirk in his voice, the smirk hidden behind the mask.

I had him carry her into one of two extra rooms, where he laid her gently on the bed. I placed my hand on her forehead, which was burning up. It felt like she was in a furnace. I went into the bathroom to retrieve a bowl of cold water and a towel. I placed the cold rag on her forehead, and she slowly stirred before her eyes flew open. Large, lusterless hazel eyes stared at us in alarm as she jerked around.

"W-who are you?" Her voice was small, weak. It barely rang against my ears. But I saw something in those eyes, as she stared up at me with a strange mixture of trust, anxiety and fear.

Kakashi spoke. "Calm down. We mean you no harm. What is your name, little one?"

Her eyes were so warm. Yet they held so much...cold. Her eyes were the eyes of the scarred. Hesitantly, she spoke. "I-it's Hikari. He named me Hikari."

"Who?" He asked.

It was then she laid on the pillow, her eyes flickering open and shut. Minutes later, she was asleep.

"I guess we can take her to the Hokage tomorrow. Or wait awhile, so she can get adjusted. She doesn't seem to trust us yet." I nodded, as a cold drift suddenly flowed into the room. Kakashi left, as I tucked Hikari in. And that look in her eye, is one I would never forget.

When I looked into her eyes, I saw myself.

* * *

><p>It took her weeks to get used to Konoha.<p>

Everywhere she looked, she made it seem like someone was going to get ready to attack her. She was timid, quiet, only spoke when spoken to. And her eyes held a lot of torment, I could tell.

I would only be able to get a few words out of her. I would sometimes here her whimpering in her sleep. The words that repeated themselves like a record. "Don't...don't..."

The Hokage had enrolled her into the academy after she was checked by the hospital and Ibiki. Nothing appeared to be wrong with her, she was in good health and nothing tricky in her mind. Although there were strange bandages on her arm, and she refused to let anybody touch it.

She was keep herself away from the other students, but I could tell that they were interested in her. Nobody really bothered with her, only fangirls of Sasuke who threatened her if she went anywhere near him. But their petty words meant nothing to her. The only one who approached her, was Naruto. He would talk and talk about all sorts of things, Hikari didn't really seemed interested but she didn't push him away either.

Naruto grew fond of her. She didn't seem to mind him much, although she would say how 'loud' he was. But over time, Hikari grew fond of him as well. When she joined the academy, and quickly made her way to the top. It surprised me at how good she was, someone must have taught her a lot.

She would protect Naruto from the bullies, defend him whenever someone made fun of him. She forged grew a bond with him, something that Naruto eagerly returned.

"So then I told him how I would marry Sakura-chan, but then she came and slapped me! Then Hikari-chan came and told her never to lay a hand on me again, then Sakura-chan was like, 'you're not the boss of me', then she..."

I placed the ramen I made into two separate bowls as I listened to Naruto babble on about his day at the academy. Placing the bowls in front of them, Naruto immediately dug in, whereas Hikari murmured a quiet 'arigato' and calmly began to eat.

My taste buds had changed, not being able to withstand the smell of ramen, yet I endured it for Naruto's sake. Hikari had taken a liking to it as well, it being her favorite dish now.

My back was aching, it felt like centuries since I've last rested. The baby prevented me from really being able to relax, he kicked so much. It was a strange feeling, when my child made his first kick. He was very active within me, and it was too much to handle at times. But it was a good feeling,being able to feel the baby grow.

And at times, I pondered what Itachi would think if he knew. Sometimes I wondered if he knew before I did. But I doubted it...if he knew about the child before me then he probably would not have tortured me so much.

I placed my hand on my back, gasping as he suddenly became very active. Kick after kick came, as unbearable as it was, at least he seemed healthy. It was only a couple of more months until I would see him or her.

Hikari came up to me, placing a hand on my stomach. "Is the child moving again?" She said. A small smile crossed her lips when she felt a wave of movement under her hand.

I smiled. "It's his way of telling me he's still alive."

Her hazel eyes shone. "Sasuke asked me about you today."

That brought my attention. "Is that so? What did he ask?"

Her eyes were solemn. "He didn't seem so comfortable with asking, but he only wanted to be aware of how you were doing. He also seemed pretty melancholic."

A wave of guilt hit me. It had been months since I've last seen Sasuke. But the way he acted, it was obvious he wanted nobody to approach him. I kept away, not out of respect for his wishes, but because I was still caught up in my petty reasons. Itachi had not inflicted half as much on Sasuke like he did to me. But was it that we had not shared the same views? I had not been as affected by the murder of the clan as Sasuke.

But it was selfish of me to keep my distance. Sasuke was still my brother whether either of us liked it or not. He needed somebody, he needed a family. I did not want fo fail him as an older sibling.

I didn't want to abandon him like Itachi had.

It was late at night at night, after Iruka had came to get Naruto and Hikari had been off to bed, I placed my coat on and traveled to the location of Sasuke's apartment. From what I could see, there was a small, dim light barely shining through the window. He was still awake.

I knocked softly on the door. After a few minutes and the sound of shuffling, the door opened to reveal a tired looking child. Far too tired to be a child. His eyes widened in surprise and another emotion I couldn't quite catch, before reverting to a blank stare.

"What are you doing here?" His voice came out somewhat cold, yet also soft. I stepped forward and he moved aside to let me in.

"I came to see you, otouto. It's been awhile." He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"So?" A part of me was bothered by his tone of voice, but I did not come to start a brawl. I could never sleep at night, knowing Sasuke was by himself. I felt guilty. Sasuke was too young to be alone, no matter what I felt towards him in the past, I had to let it go.

"How's school going? Have you made any friends?" I was bad at creating conversation. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me, believing my concern to be false. His eyes dropped to my stomach, where my hand was resting. A tiny wave of movement.

"It's fine...what is it that you want?"

He was always so quick to the catch.

A stronger wave of movement hit, and I went over to the couch to sit down. Sasuke followed and sat across from me.

"There's something I need to talk to you about, Sasuke."

He blinked at me, as if telling me to get on with it.

"I know I may not be the person you wanna talk to, but we need to clear some things up." I motioned to my growing stomach. "Whether you like it or not, I'm the only family you've got left. And in a few months, so will he."

Sasuke eyed my stomach with a glare, before flickering back up at me. "But it's _his._"

"But the child is mine as well. Itachi is no longer apart of our lives, Sasuke. If you act the way you know he wants to act, then you're letting him win."

"And what makes you any different? Don't patronize me!" His voice rose.

I sighed. Stress was not something good for me. But this was coming for a long time, Sasuke and I couldn't act like strangers. We'd be giving Itachi what he wants. He was gone, yet we were still his puppets to play with.

But no more.

"I know, I am no different from you. It's true, he haunts my mind, day and night. I can't close my eyes without seeing his image, burned into my brain. But if I want what's best for me and this child, than I have to move on, If you want to free yourself from his grasp, which you still can, you have to move on. But you can't move on alone."

He was silent, his fringes covering his face.

I stood up, fixing my coat.

"I'm making onigiri tomorrow night. With tomatoes, just the way you like it. You shouldn't waste all that money on ramen. I'm not going to force you to come."

I left with that, out into the cool night.

As I lay in bed awake that night, I couldn't help but wonder where Itachi was now. Was he dead? Was he alive? No matter how hard I try to push him into the back of my mind, he would always be a passing thought. He would always have that over me.

Sasuke could break free from it though, unlike me.

He could forget the scars Uchiha Itachi inflicted on him and move forward to the future, all the pain he inflicted would be nothing but a bad dream. Not an endless nightmare.

I finally fell into a dreamless sleep, nothing but blackness over my eyes. My mind was clear.

I felt alone in the dark, but I was fine with it.

But it was too bad I missed the bleeding, crimson eyes watching me from the outside darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no words. I can only express how sorry I am for not updating and how I could only produce the mess of chapter.<strong>

**Do I still have readers? I hope I haven't lost you all :(**

**I still love you guys, I've just been a mess lately. I couldn't focus on anything. Plus I'm struggling to keep my grades up, and I have a lot on my plate...it's gonna be hard to update...but I AM NOT gonna abandon this story.**

**And about my OC, I'm gonna do my best not to make her Mary Sue. I have a bad feeling that I gave her "Mikasa Syndrome" tho...I know I did more telling than showing, but I do plan on fixing that later and going into detail. So I hope you'll like her :)**

**Next chapter...time skip...**

**Please review! I hope ya'll are still out there! But I need to do A LOT of editing to this story...I'm looking back at it and it's like ugh...**

**I'll shutup now. REVIEW, No flames**

**~Sayanora!**


End file.
